Changes
by Justin7
Summary: Beastboy is afraid that he can no longer contain the Beast that is within him. Will a certain someone be able to save him? BBRae, some RobStar
1. Part 1

_I don't own anything… literally_

**_This is my first TT fanfic so be gentle _**

**Changes pt 1**

He looked downward at his four fellow titans. Cyborg had his sonic cannon aimed, Robin had his discs ready, Starfire's hands glowed with power, and Raven frowned sadly at him. He – the Beast, growled in anguish and proceeded to charge his former friends. Ignoring their blasts he swiped his mighty claw and threw Cyborg straight out the Tower window. His eyes peered over at Robin and while Robin was able to dodge several of his swipes he wasn't lucky enough to save himself from his hesitation when the Beast decided to attack Starfire instead. Robin was crushed and flown to the floor as Starfire was thrown upon him.

Slowly the beast stalked toward Raven. He howled in victory as he watched her fearful eyes go wide. She backed up quickly till she hit a wall; she tried desperately to protect herself. She tried desperately to call upon her powers but she felt paralyzed, tears began to fall down her face as she watched the Beasts' fangs open wide and his head motion towards her –

Raven awoke growling in anger but then quickly she let it subside. Looking over at her clock she saw that it was 3 in the morning. Sighing she got up and made her way to the kitchen to make herself some tea. She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep as long as someone else in the tower was having a nightmare. She could feel the person's anguish and despair and while she couldn't pinpoint on which one of her friends it was coming from, the results were that tomorrow she'd be grumpy, and tired.

After a few minutes she sat down, with tea in hand and closed her eyes inhaling the sweet scent. Her moment of serenity was cut short as she watched a disheveled green elf make his way blindly through the hall and into the kitchen. His hands were outstretched guiding him, he found a cabinet and pulled out a glass, he then proceeded to fill it with water and walk with his head down past Raven and into the living room. Raven intrigued, turned around in her stool and watched as the teen sat down in the middle of the large couch and shake.

She watched him take a sip of the water in an attempt she guessed at trying to calm his body but it didn't work as the next sound she heard was the glass falling to the floor and shattering. She would've normally cursed the shape shifter under her breath but right now she felt a little too worried to be mad. She silently glided over towards Beastboy and peered over at him from behind the couch. With her hand she motioned towards all the glass that was down on the ground and with her powers picked up all the glass shards and moved them into the disposal in the kitchen.

She then flew over and sat down next to Beastboy on the couch. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and whispered his name, but he didn't move. She wondered if he could see her since the room was still pretty dark since it was night. Her eyes were well adjusted to darkness especially since she spent most of her time in her room. She leaned her head downwards and looked towards her friends face. The sight in front of her unnerved her - and that wasn't something Raven was used to. "Beastboy," she repeated a little louder and shook his shoulder a little rougher. Beastboy broke his dead stare and looked over at Raven, upon seeing her face he gasped and quickly moved to the arm of the couch and backed up against it, "I don't want to hurt you," he kept repeating.

She blinked, bewildered by his behavior, "You are not going to hurt me now what is wrong?"

He stared down at his hands and let out a sigh of relief, "The others are okay right?" he asked.

Raven nodded, "Of course they are, why shouldn't they be?" She cringed inwardly knowing her voice was sounding more annoyed than caring.

He took a deep breath, "I didn't change?" his voice cracked as he asked the question.

She blinked, now she understood. "You were having a nightmare Beastboy, everything is okay," she offered him a small rare smile.

He moved over back towards her and rubbed a hand through his hair and he slumped forward, "Thank goodness, it seemed so real. I really thought that I, that I…." his hands moved over his eyes and he shook his head trying to get the image out of his head.

"You're not going to change," Raven tried to reassure him, "Remember Cyborg gave you an antidote you're okay now."

Beastboy shook his head again, "No it's not okay," he looked over at her and she gave a small gasp as she saw the tears in his eyes, "I can feel it Rae! I can feel it inside me and it grows larger and larger with each day! I… I…," he looked away from her, and suddenly to Raven it appeared that he had shrunk, "I am afraid. I am afraid that soon I am going to change and that I am going to hurt all of you, that I'm going to hurt you," he swallowed hard, turning to her and clutching her hand, "I don't want to hurt you Rae! I care too much about you to hurt you!"

Raven could feel the heat rising in her face and she hoped that nothing would blow up and she was thankful that nothing did, "Beastboy you just need some sleep," she tried to reassure him.

"But…., but….," he let go of Raven and wrapped his arms around himself, his body shook again at the thought of having those nightmares again.

"Shhh, just go to sleep," Raven calmly said again. Reaching out she grabbed and held his shaking body close to hers, she rubbed his head gingerly, and tried her best to calm him, "Shhh, just go to sleep Beastboy. Just go to sleep." After a few minutes of consoling her friend she felt his body silence itself. She looked down and saw the boys' head resting comfortably on her shoulder, asleep.

She was still idly rubbing her hand through the friend's hair as she thought about what he had said. He was changing; he said that the Beast was taking control of him. He was fearful of hurting all of his friends, of hurting her. He said that he cared too much about her. Raven felt herself blush again; she would have to talk to him in the morning and figure out why he was changing. Sure Beastboy annoyed her more than anyone else in the Tower, sure he always had a new joke each day, and he would never sit still. Sure he was always trying to get her to play with him and sure he always tried to make her go out and have fun….

She sighed realizing that of all the times she's been mad and mean to him, he only had her interest in mind. He was only trying to make her happy and though he failed to realize more often than not that he came across as obnoxious he was still thinking about her.

She let out a small yawn, in the morning she'd figure out a way to save him. She placed her head down softly on his messy hair and fell asleep.

end of part 1


	2. Part 2

Changes pt2

Raven lifted up an eyelid upon hearing muttering below her. She was startled for a second when glancing around and noticing she was in the Tower's living area. She was even more startled seeing Beast boy **(Going to type it this way from now on because Word stops yelling at me when I do so () )** in her arms. She tilted her head over to the kitchen area and tried to make out what the clock said hanging up on the wall. Narrowing her eyes she thought she read it saying six thirty.

Her attention on the clock changed when a loud muffle was heard underneath her. _So that's why I am awake_, she thought.

"Africa….. Mom….. No good…. Hero…. Terra…. Raven."

Raven cocked an eyebrow and glared down at Beast boy. She then felt the cold sweat from his forehead touch her shoulder; she cringed slightly and shook him. "Beast boy wake up…. Beast boy wake up!"

"No," a cold voice slipped past Beast boy's lips. Raven moved further along the couch and stared at him, that voice didn't sound like Beast boy's it didn't sound like him at all. She then glanced down across his body and saw that his left arm was changing. It was covered in fur, his fingernails were gone, and in there place now were long sharp claws that tilted upwards.

"Beast-" she was about to reach out for him when his body shook, his hands spread to his sides and he let out a tremendous howl in anguish. His body arched forward and he fell to his hands and knees. His eyes shot open but they weren't wide and full of mischief like they usually were, no, they were narrow and dark.

"Beast boy?" Raven peered at him, afraid to move.

Beast boy shook his head and closed his eyes. When he opened them back up again they were their usual green. He glanced down at his hand and it quickly changed back to normal.

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

Raven turned around to see all the Titans standing there at the beginning of the hallway looking at the scene. She turned back around towards Beast boy and saw him oblivious to the situation. His body was heaving tremendously and he had sweat pouring from his forehead and onto the floor.

"What has happened to friend Beast boy?" Starfire asked, flying over and kneeling down next to her teammate.

Raven put her hood up, "He wasn't feeling well and he came out here and fell," Raven lied matter-of-factly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Robin blinked and then looked over at the clock, "Why were you out here so early anyway?"

Raven glared at him, "I was making tea," she stated bluntly.

"Kinda early for te-" Cyborg didn't finish his sentence as Raven glared daggers at him. Cyborg placed his hand behind his head and laughed, "Great time for tea! Yep! Great time," he nodded, and then slowly backed out of the room shaking his head down the hall.

"Is that true friend Beast Boy? Are you not feeling as though you belong down a long stone hole that fills with water?" Starfire asked rubbing her emerald friend's shoulder comfortingly.

Beast boy turned his head towards her, "Uh….?"

Robin sighed, "Not that kind of well Star. Not feeling well as in Beast boy feeling ill or sick," he explained.

"Oh," Starfire nodded and then frowned facing back over at Beast boy, "Are you feeling the sick?" she asked him.

Beast boy answered her with a nod.

"Starfire help Beast Boy back to his room and let him get some rest," Robin said rubbing his eyes, "Well I guess I'll start on breakfast," and he made his way over to the kitchen.

Raven watched from the middle of the hallway as Starfire lifted Beast boy into his room and then after about a minute leave. Raven glided over to Beast boy's doorway after Starfire left and glanced at him as he laid there on the bottom bunk.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked him from the hallway.

His eyes darted over towards the wall and then back at her, he replied with a nod.

"Good," her voice became much colder, "Don't wake me up again." She then quickly turned and left.

She had a lot to meditate on, and some sleep to catch up on. She sighed as she sat down on her bed and began to meditate. She had lied to the team, and she saw Beast boy begin to change right in front of her. What triggered it? Why was it just his one arm? And how hard was it for him to control it enough to change it back? She ignored thinking about his eyes when he changed, she didn't want anything so cold and grim to be linked to Beast boy in her mind.

end of part 2


	3. Part 3

_Thank you everyone for so many reviews. It's the weekend so the writing should pick up a bit :)_

**Changes pt 3**

Raven mumbled as she got up upon hearing a knocking on her door. She opened it slightly and peered through, "What?"

Beast boy stood there and inhaled a slight gulp, "May I talk to you please?"

"You should be sleeping," she uttered.

"So should you," he rebutted.

"You woke me," Raven lied and backed away from the slightly ajar door and sat down on the edge of her bed, and waited. After several moments Raven sighed, "You can come in."

Beast boy slid in fitting through the small opening and then closing her door quietly. He stared at her momentarily as she sat there on her bed. He so badly wanted to sit next to her, but already felt out of place. He stood up with his back against the wall and slumped down and sat on the floor, "I want to talk about what happened yesterday, or well, last night, or I mean this morning, or I, um, I…."

"Get to the point!" she placed her hand to her forehead and rubbed it annoyed.

Beast boy's eyes bounced back and forth around the room, trying his best to avoid the abyss that lied within Raven's hood, "Well um, we have training in an hour and I don't want to go."

Raven blinked and looked at him confused, "Then shouldn't you be talking to Robin?"

He placed his hands up and waved, "No! No! No! You don't get it! I'm," he looked down and an ashamed look came across his face, "I'm afraid."

"Of changing into the beast?" Raven asked.

He shook his head, but then seemed to be nodding at the same time, he sighed and rubbed his hands across his face several times and then laid them against his head, "I'm afraid of changing into anything! I'm afraid that if I try to change into a mouse, a bear, a snake, anything that I'll change into the beast instead, I…." He moved his hands down to hide his eyes and face so that Raven couldn't see his tears, "I don't want to leave the team. This is the only home really that I have ever had for the most part, or at least the longest, I just, it's growing, I don't know how else to explain it! It's like me wanting to tell a joke or something? Like I always want to tell a joke and I get a sense of excitement when I tell one, it's kinda the same thing I guess? Like I have this constant feeling to change, I have this constant want to just let it go and I'll be happier, and it's taking everything I have to stop that from happening, it's –"

His rambling thoughts were cut short by the Titan's alarm, so much for training.

Beast boy didn't change he went in Cyborg's 'baby' his head staring out the window the whole way wondering how he was going to fight, wondering how he was going to be helpful to his team. His mind began to drift to seeing Raven on her bed. Her smooth legs dangling off the edge, her enchanting violet eyes calling him from her hood, _why was he thinking of her in this way?_

"Beast boy come on!" Cyborg shouted through the outside of the car. Beast boy quickly unbuckled himself and exited looking at what was happening in front of him.

They were in downtown Jump City; Cinderblock was mindlessly destroying things left and right.

"We're gonna' knock a hole in that thick head!" Robin called, as his R-cycle jumped from a rooftop he threw several exploding discs, as he flipped off his bike and landed gracefully on his feet.

Cinderblock angered by the blasts whacked the building next to him as hard as possible breaking the top stories in half. Starfire and Cyborg both blasted him after he had done this, and Raven tried her best to slow the debris onto the ground to stop further destruction.

Beast boy stood there – he stood and watched.

The blast from Starfire and Cyborg knocked Cinderblock onto his backside. Reaching to his right he picked up a sedan and tossed it blindly up into the air.

"Star!" Robin called. Starfire quickly flew down and picked Robin off the ground so to avoid the car.

Beast boy gulped and watched the car smash down onto the road in front of him. _Move!_ But he just stood there as a tire flew off the car and crashed down into his chest.

Raven looked down and reached her arm out trying to gather power to stop Beast boy's movement but he was too far. Beast boy flew backwards and toppled backwards into a fruit stand having it crash atop of him. Raven felt the anger rip through her body and quickly turned her head over to Cinderblock who was steadying himself back onto his feat. She grabbed the car that Cinderblock and thrown and launched it back at him. This knocked Cinderblock back so that he was just balancing on one leg.

"Now!" Robin called out, throwing several more exploding discs at the stone creature.

Cyborg shot his cannon and Starfire blasted him with her eyebeams. Cinderblock was knocked back down into the ground creating a tremendous tremor breaking the road in half for several feet.

Cyborg let out a sigh not seeing Cinderblock moving, "Booyah!"

_I hear a rustling something is flowing, moving. It's a rushing sound it sounds almost like a waterfall?_

Starfire flew down over to Robin and Raven readied herself incase Cinderblock started moving again. Starfire was about to say something to Robin about getting to Beast boy when she heard muffling. Looking over Robin's shoulder she saw a roof and an entire building about to collapse, "RAVIN LOOK OUT!"

Raven looked up eyes wide and full of fear at tons upon tons of brick was about to land atop her and knock her out of the air and bury her to the ground. She closed her eyes, but nothing happened.

Before she knew it she heard heavy breathing and then was placed upon the ground. She looked up and instantly jumped backwards seeing the Beast in front of her, his eyes glaring. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg ran towards him, but stopped when the Beast let out a growl and then bent his knees. He held his hands out readying himself, his claws appearing to have grown ready to tear flesh and bone.

"Adonis?" Starfire asked tilting her head.

"No," Robin assured her shaking his head, "Adonis is in jail."

"So that's," Starfire gulped and Cyborg finished her sentence for her, preparing his sonic cannon, "It's Beast boy."

The Beast growled again ready to pounce, "Beast boy stop!" The Beast's head turned towards Raven who lowered her hood and gave him a pleading look, "Beast boy I know you're in there, control it!"

The Beast cocked his head as though he understood and suddenly the fur began to go away, the claws began to shrink, and so did his body. The Beast turned into a battered Beast boy whose arms crossed across his chest in pain and he doubled over falling to his knees, gasping for air.

Robin immediately took control of the situation, "Get him back to the tower now!"

Starfire clung to Robin as they look at their battered friend as he laid there upon the table. His shirt was off and his chest was wrapped in bandages. Raven had healed him as best she could, but she couldn't heal broken ribs she could only decrease the inflammation around them. She was glad Beast boy only suffered from three broken ribs and nothing more. She was also glad that he had gone in and out of sleep since they've got him here. Cyborg medicated him pretty well so he, Beast boy, was out of it at the moment, but Cyborg said it would take their fallen titan at least a month and a half to two months to completely heal. As Raven pondered all these things she didn't notice that her fellow titans had left.

Cyborg was attempting to make lunch and Robin and Starfire were attempting to try and gain an appetite, truth was though that none of them were really hungry.

Robin sighed again, "I should've not let him come. He wasn't exactly with it before we left."

"Tell me about it," Cyborg answered with a nod, "I called to him several times before he got out of the T-car."

Robin peered up at his friend, "Thanks Cy."

"No prob, Rob," He gave a small smirk before grabbing something from the fridge.

Starfire placed her gentle hands on Robin's shoulder and tenderly tried to console him, "Please friend Robin it is not your fault. There was no way for you to know that Beast boy would lose control of his DNA."

Cyborg shook his head, "No Star it wasn't the DNA this time. Something else made him change," Cyborg stopped cooking and rubbed his chin, "I just don't know what."

"Should we bind him?" Robin questioned, gaining a stare from both of his friends, "Well I mean we're not sure how he turned into that creature again, and I'm not sure he knows how he did it. He could change into it again; it's a risk to not hold him to any constraints."

"How much damage can he do with three broken ribs?" Cyborg queried.

Robin took a second, "Well his ribs didn't really seem to be bothering him when he transformed."

Starfire nodded, "Yes I was quite fearful that our friend was going to attack us," she sighed, "I do not want to fight friend Beast boy but at the same time I feel that binding our friend in any way is wrong."

Robin gave Starfire a small smile, "Well if you think it's wrong then we won't."

Starfire gave Robin a hug, "I thank you."

Raven had moved a chair over towards Beast boy and sat there staring at his sleeping form, he had an oxygen mask over his face to help him breath. He had saved her and then he listened to her when she asked him to stop, buy why? Why did he listen to her? Why did he come to her this morning and then feel comforted last night from her?

She sighed wishing for him to tell her a joke that would break her out of her concentration, she never thought she'd miss his humor but she did. Beast boy usually was everything she wasn't: friendly, jovial, social, energetic, and loud. Seeing him in the past twenty four hours going from all those things to depressing lost and then without control made her upset. She didn't want him to be like her and truth be told deep down, she wished she could be more like him.

She didn't notice that she was rubbing her hands through his hair, again.

end of part 3


	4. Part 4

Changes pt 4

Cyborg walked in checking all the monitors and writing some things down on a checklist that he was keeping on a table near the bed. "He should be waking up soon again," Cyborg peered over at Raven who was sitting down next to Beast boy in a chair just starring out into space it seemed, "Yeah the medication should be wearing off soon and that should wake him," Cyborg nodded his head agreeing with his analysis.

He sighed looking over at Raven hoping for some kind of remark, some kind of gesture but she just sat there and stared in her own little world, "Why did he do it?"

Raven finally looked up at him her mouth opened as though she was going to say something but then she simply shrugged and stared back ahead.

"I think he did it because of you."

Rave blinked, and then quickly shook her head to Cyborg's comment.

"Why not? He changed to save you and then changed back when you told him to," Cyborg sighed again, "You may want to put on this persona of being cold and gloomy all the time but you may have to accept the fact that the little green bug as a thing for you," Cyborg quickly shut up and left when he saw Raven's eyes turning red glaring at him angrily.

She took a deep breath and looked over at Beast boy, "Is that why?" She put a hand to her head and wished that she could just sort everything out.

"Mmmmmm…."

Her head shot up upon hearing Beast boy moaning, his limbs stretched upon the bed and he groaned again. "Are you okay?"

Beast boy's hazy eyes looked at her they were glossed over and dilated, "A mongoose killeeeed the sssnake my mommms wassz haapy," he mumbled and slurred. Raven rolled her eyes, _great_; she thought he's still loopy from the medication.

His eyes searched for hers, "Hey Raeee's," he moved his head so he was glancing up at the ceiling, "Rae is soooo pretty," he yawned and his body stretched again, He then gasped in pain.

"Take it easy Beast boy you're in bad shape," Raven didn't notice that her hand was rubbing his arm gingerly.

He let out a small howl and a whimper of pain. Raven wondered where the line between him being an animal and him being human actually was. She took her hand off his arm and rubbed her face. She wiped away a tear, _why was she crying?_ "Beast boy I'm sorry I'm mean to you most of the time. I'm selfish in that regard, thinking that I always have it worst off and that gives me the right to treat everyone like dirt but that isn't right. Especially you, I mean…. I don't know," she placed her somber head against his arm and sniffed slightly; "I'll help ya Beast boy. We'll figure out why this is happening to you, I promise," she began rubbing her nails up and down his arm as she laid her head against it, she listened to him purr in satisfaction.

When the purring stopped she lifted her head and noticed that he had fallen back asleep, much more peacefully this time, a smile painted upon his lips. Thoughts began to wonder through her head. She slowly leaned her face down towards his lips, she wasn't sure why this was happening but it was. Something inside of her wanted to know what it would feel like, something inside of her told her this was right. Carefully she placed her lips upon his and she felt a shiver run through her body. She quickly pulled away, it was pain. She frowned, _why would she feel pain through his lips?_ "What are you hiding from me Beast boy? What is it that troubles you?" She sighed yet again and stretched as she stood up. She turned around to see Starfire floating there in the doorway frowning at her.

"Friend Raven," she whispered.

Raven said nothing, she just looked at Starfire she wanted to cry and she didn't know why. She was feeling so many unexplained emotions it was just crushing her.

Starfire flew over and enveloped her friend in a hug, "Come let us do the chit chat."

Raven smirked lightly from under her hood from Starfire's wording and allowed her comrade to guide her to the roof of the tower. "Why the roof Star?" Ravin made her way over to the edge and sat down.

"Oh I wish for you not to hate me, but your room scares me and I know that you dislike pink and my room is mostly pink, so I picked up here."

"I do not hate you Star," Raven replied.

"Oh I am most glad," Starfire floated over and sat down next to Raven. "I fear for friend Beast Boy though. Robin thought we should tie him up, but I didn't think that would be right," Starfire was shaking her head adamantly.

"Just because he lost control doesn't make him a monster," Raven answered harshly, "And we shouldn't treat him as such."

Starfire nodded, "I agree, though I wish I knew why he changed so, and why he only listened to you."

"I don't know yet Star, but I will find out. I'm going to help Beast boy."

Starfire cocked and lowered her head so to stare into Raven's hood, "You like our green friend… yes?" Starfire said excitement building in her words.

Raven did something she has never done once in her entire life, she stammered, "I… I… I… I… don't know," Raven got up. "I need to meditate."

Starfire gleamed and flew a few circles in the air clapping.

end of part 4


	5. Part 5

A/N: My brother died a little over two months ago so things have been chaotic to say the least, I am sorry for the long wait.

Part 5

Circles began to dwell under her eyes. She had been meditating for the nineteenth straight hour, without food, without water. She finally collapsed upon her bed, staring up at the darkness of her ceiling. She had answered nothing and could not calm the threatening heat that she felt amass in her body when she thought of Beast Boy and his actions; she looked at the clock – yesterday. She hadn't heard a word from any of the other Titans and she considered that no news was good news and didn't bother to worry; she wasn't able to worry about much more anyway.

Beast Boy had animal DNA and he could change into other creatures. This new being comes out whe- when she was involved. This new being – creature that he turns into his stronger than anything else that he can turn into, even his T-Rex form. So why did he turn that way when she was involved? Did he have something against her? No the first time with Adonis it was to protect her, but why did he turn into that creature? It wasn't anything indigenous of this planet. Maybe it's just something he created in his mind? Maybe he is like her and his emotions can manifest in different ways and this manifestation is this monster. She'd have to speak to Beast Boy about his past she finally decided, she didn't want to ask, she feared that he would want to know the same about her, but she needed more information.

Now the final and most important thing to figure out, how did she feel about the green hero? She had to admit that there were times when she secretly laughed inside at what he did and she had to admit that his off the wall sense of humor and jovial attitude were much needed to the team from time to time, after all they did often see horrific things. That was the problem though, he was an extrovert, humorous, happy and she wasn't any of those things. It was a relationship doomed to fail! She was half demon after all! How could anyone feel any passion towards her.

_Beast Boy has showed compassion towards you. He may have even said you were pretty!_

He was drugged, there was no way he even thinks, or thought, or have thoughts about me in the slightest way!

_Why must we always feel so hopeless? There is hope we just have to be there to find it and to take care of it when we have it! _

There is no such thing has hope!

_Then why fight evil?_

The issue is being confused; we are talking about Beast Boy not about fighting crime!

_We are talking about not being so hopeless, we can be more than friends with Beast Boy you just have to let him in._

No, I let Malchoir in and he hurt me enough! Why should I have to feel that pain again?

_Beast Boy won't do that to us! He cares about us, and why would he use us? What would he have to gain from it? And anyway we need to help him maybe through helping him we can gauge how he really feels!_

She looked over at the clock and the twentieth hour just passed. She closed her eyes and hoped she could get some sleep from her racing mind.

Beast Boy groaned as he made his way into the kitchen area and sat at a stool, "Ow, ow ow!" He whined as he lied his head upon the cold kitchen counter.

Cyborg looked down at him, "I tried to tell you that getting up and walking to the kitchen was a bad idea."

"But I want to play gamestation later, and to do that I'd have to be out here!" Beast Boy tried his best to defend his logic.

Cyborg handed out pancakes to everyone and sat at the end of the table/counter to eat his own.

Beast Boy often complained about what Cyborg tried to feed him because most of the time it was meat, but this time it was just pancakes. Pancake batter only had milk in it and even though that came from a cow Beast Boy didn't see how it harmed the cow in any way so he was okay with eating pancakes.

Everyone was eating, except Raven who they hadn't seen in a while and Starfire questioned Robin on whether she should get her, but Robin told her that Raven can take care of herself and that Starfire doesn't need to intervene.

"You really should be in bed Beast boy," Robin said turning his head to Beast boy his fork lifted with pancake at the other end.

"Yes, I most agree you will suffer mightly from not getting the rest of bed you need," Starfire nodded.

Beast boy shrugged, "I feel okay," he rotated his arms around, "Ow," he cringed, grasping his side.

"You look different then you feel," Starfire noted glancing at him, "I suggest the distribution of Gonru to solve this problem!"

They all gave her a blank stare.

"Gonru is used to make people look grotesque and ugly," Starfire explained.

"Why would anyone want that?" Robin asked.

Starfire blinked, and placed her hand under her chin, "Ummmm…, I don't remember of anyone ever using it actually."

They all let out a long deep sigh and went back their pancakes. Beast boy was about to to hobble over to the gamestation when the alarm started to ring.

"Titans trouble!" Robin rushed over towards the computer and began typing. Jynx is out running a muck at the city bank.

"Just Jinx?" They all turned to see Raven standing there floating behind them. "What," she shrugged, "That was the alarm right? So Titans go?"

Robin nodded, "Titan's go!"

Beast Boy was attempting to make it to the door but Robin stopped him, "You go to bed."

Beast Boy muttered something, but nobody was there to listen.

Pink flashes sprawled over the streets blinding the cops as a pink haired girl rushed across rooftops across the city, bag in hand.

A red disc stops her running and causes her to gaze side to side. Standing there to her left are the Teen Titans fighting the good fight.

"Give back the money," Robin commanded pulling out his bo-staff.

"Pssh," Jinx threw her head back and laughed at them, "What money," she threw the back at the Titans.

Raven watched as the bag made its way through the air towards the Titans. Why is she giving us the money? Unless…. Raven quickly enveloped the bag in darkness as it exploded right atop the Titans. Lucky for them Raven's quick thinking was able to diminish the blast enough where they weren't seriously hurt and knocked off the rooftop.

The Titans got back up to their feet and glanced over at Jinx but she was gone. At least they thought she was, until they heard a horrific scream. They rushed over the ledge to see something green running from the scene.

"What was that?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg looked down at his scanner, "Didn't grab it fast enough, it's off my sensors."

"Beast Boy?" Robin shook his head, "No Beast Boy could barely walk."

"So shouldn't we get back to the tower quickly and make sure he's okay?" Raven queried.

They all nodded to her suggestion not knowing that she was going to have her own little secret meeting with the Changeling.

end of part 5


	6. Part 6

Changes pt 6

Robin released his hands and grinned, "So what do ya think?"

Starfire gasped as she looked around the room. Around the walls were there once was a dark pink now was replaced by pictures, collages of her and all her friends. She squealed in delight and swung her arms around Robin holding him close and tight. "I thank you friend Robin!"

Robin gasped, "Your welcome," Robin reluctantly placed his arms around her and patted her back gently, "Your welcome."

"But why did you do it?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders, and then reached around and into his cape, and pulled out a large photo album labeled, 'Friends'. "You left this out last night in the living room while you were organizing it, I saw you take special interest in it so I made a mental note, and well with a little help from Cyborg we put this together."

"I think the correct earthly term to use for this is, wow," Starfire gaped again at her walls.

Robin hoped that meant it was a good thing.

_knock, knock, **knock!**_

Beast Boy mumbled something, got up and went to his bedroom door. "Rae?" He blinked. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you, about your past." Her voice was stoic her tone, threatening her demeanor, chilling.

"Since when do _you_ want to talk to me?" Beast Boy inquired.

Raven crossed her arms, "Since you decided to turn into a werewolf like creature that's when!" She quickly got her anger under control and made her way over to Beast Boy and looking down at him slightly, announced her reason for being there again, "Now tell me about your past."

Beast Boy gulped, "I don't get a hello?"

"No."

Beast Boy sighed and made his way over to his bed and sat down, "Fine but you're punishing me."

Raven shrugged, "tough."

Beast Boy's teeth began to grind and he stood up again, "YOU KNOW I'VE JUST ABOUT HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR," He clenched his sides and fell back onto the bed.

Raven's façade quickly fell and she rushed over to the Changeling and grabbed his shoulders, but she quickly fell back when she noticed his fangs growing and becoming enlarged. His eyes narrowed and hair began to grow and grasp around his body.

"Beast Boy calm down!" Raven demanded.

The creature's ears perked up and the morph stopped and regressed back into Beast Boy. He groaned sitting up and holding his head. "Ugh," he moaned.

"Beast Boy why did you just change?" Raven made her way over towards her friend and sat next to him.

"I, I, I, changed?" He shook his head, "No I didn't."

Raven glared, "Why would I lie?"

Beast Boy shrugged, "Because you're constantly mean to me?"

Raven pondered this for several moments and took her hood off her head, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well," he paused rotating his shoulder, "you should be.

She sighed, "Please just tell me Beast Boy, I'm trying to help you."

"Why would you help me?"

She glared at him, "We've already gone over this! Now what are you hiding?"

"I'm a coward," nothing was said and several long silent seconds past, both having their head down not willing to acknowledge the other.

"Why?"

Beast Boy glanced over at her, "huh?"

She rolled her eyes, "Why did you say you're a coward?"

"Why am I green?" He asked her back.

She sighed, "Why do you change into animals?"

"Why do I…." Beast Boy was about to continue their little thousand questions game but Raven had had enough.

"STOP!" She immediately closed her eyes and began meditating, "When you are ready to start trying to help yourself find me." She was ready to go when suddenly he held her back. She looked down at her arm and saw that he was grabbing it.

"Please don't go," he pleaded.

She raised an eyebrow, and sat back down on the bed when Beast Boy sighed. "Back when I was a little Beast Boy I was known as Garfield Logan son of two genetic professors," he looked over at her and could tell she wasn't buying it, "I am telling you the truth!"

She huffed, "Go on."

"Anyway, I was bitten by a very vicious and poisonous snake, but it only was poisonous to people so my parents…."

"Experimented and turned you green?" Raven was beginning to believe him.

He nodded, "Yeah we were in Africa and I got to see all the wildlife, I tell you it was great, but then one day," he shook his head and placed his hands over his face.

"Beast Boy?" Raven placed a hand upon his shoulder, concerned.

He let out a large gulp and sniffed, continuing to shake his head, he then suddenly began to weep, but not before he could turn his head so it was buried into Raven's neck. She felt his tears stream down her arm, "Beast Boy," her voice containing sympathy.

"I couldn't save them. I could've, with my powers I could've, but but, Mommy, Daddy I am so sorry. I am so so so so sorry," he continued to weep.

Raven didn't know what to do; this was something she was not used to. She wanted to push him away, tell him to suck it up and to just brush it off, what was he doing? Crying like that and in-front of her! While she may have thought those things, she felt very differently and her arms were soon around her companion and comforting him. "What happened?"

Beast Boy sighed after a few minutes and regaining his composure, snot dripping down his nose and running all through his hands. Raven had some on her shoulder as well but she didn't care, she could wash it off, it's the things that you can't wipe off or out that are troublesome, like memories. "They were, we were" he corrected himself, "We were in a paddle boat going down a riverbed, we didn't know that there was a cliff at the end. We just didn't know, until it was too late. Not until my father could tell me to turn into a bird and to fly away, just far enough to not be able to help yet within distance to hear their screams. The screams are what keep me up at night, are what cause me to try and to fight crime; they're what tell me everything I am doing is right. The screams," he shook his head, "They're never ending."

"Beast Boy," she touched his shoulder gingerly, "I had no idea."

"No, that's Garfield's story…. Beast Boy's story is slightly different," Raven felt something twitch inside her as he said this, he was now staring at her, their faces closer than she could possibly imagine, fear was dwelling deep within his eyes, but sincerity was painted across his face.

"What's Beast Boy's story?" Her words came out shaky and muffled.

"He's scared to say how he feels," and with that he leaned forward and placed his lips upon hers.

end of part 6


	7. Part 7

Part 7

_Pull away, pull away, pull away, what are you doing? Why are you still kissing him? Why? Why? Why? Okay now my eyes are closed, his lips are warm, and are they scented, tint of mint? Why do I have to love mint? Why do his lips remind me of mint? Something is going to break! Wait… why isn't anything breaking? Obviously I don't care for him enough for something to break, well wait nothing broke with Malchoir, so why do I expect something to break now? Because I want this to end, right? _

Beast Boy backed away and fearfully put his hands in front of his face to defend himself but nothing happened. "Shouldn't you have killed me by now?"

Raven opened her eyes, disappointed that she finally had to so. _Okay now is the time to kill him! _"Beast Boy," venom in her voice, but then she saw him back up defensively till his side hit the wall.

"Please don't kill me!" He shouted.

Her facial expression changed and she shook her head, "I'm not going to kill you in fact," She sighed to herself, "In fact I would be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy that, but" she cut him off before he could say anything, "You still had no right doing that without telling me!"

Beast Boy gulped, "Remember you said you wouldn't kill me."

She grinned, "Doesn't mean I can't scare or hurt you," she stood up and held her arms high and then proceeded to smirk at Beast Boy's fright. She turned towards the door, "I need to meditate and sort some things out. It would be best of you to keep your emotions under lock and key as well."

Beast boy simply huffed.

She left before hearing a retort.

_Under lock and key…. _What does she mean? Beast Boy thought to himself. Is that what she does to herself? He knew she meditated to keep her emotions under control but to him, under lock and key was different then under control. Under control to him just meant being observant and to know when you're feeling what, but under lock and key seems more like to never let any emotion out. To keep everything locked inside. She must've had a large safe, because even the best safe would eventually explode.

Beast Boy wondered if he should just stay in his room, if he kept to himself it would help in keeping himself under control, of course his short attention span, and his stomach superseded that idea.

"Nothing in the fridge, nothing in the fridge, not in the drawers, not in the drawers, I fit in a cabinet, fit in a cabinet," the Changeling sang as he looked too and fro for some of his tofu. He finally settled on some cereal with soymilk, while not his favorite choice of a snack it was more than filling, at least to his small frame.

It was hard for Beast Boy to deny Cyborg advances on him to play gamestation, but Beast Boy decided it was best not to play – if he were to keep his emotions under _lock and key._

Raven was on the roof; she decided she had had just about enough of her room. She levitated and let her mind concentrate on her breathing. _Breathe in three seconds breathe out five, breathe in three breathe out five._ With her consciousness concentrating on her breathing her subconscious drifted deep into puzzlement.

What is Beast Boy feeling to make him change the way he has? Was it his past? Or is it his present? She wanted to find something from his past to explain it but she didn't think that was it. Besides a horrific and sorrowful story and she truly felt bad for him for his past, there was nothing to explain his actions when he changed. Sure he had huge regret for his past and thought himself inferior because of it, the thing he changed into didn't explain a solution to that problem. If it did he'd be that creature all the time, or times when he is depressed, but he's been changing while being angry, _or while you are around_.

Raven sighed not wanting to have this argument again. "I cease to see what that has to do with anything."

_It has all to do with everything! Don't you see he listens to you! _

"He does not listen to me," Raven explained, edge in her voice.

_Yes he has. Every time you've asked him to change he's changed back, and he has only changed in your presence and tried to save you because of it! Don't you see he cares about us! He loves us!_

"Nobody can love me! I can't love!" She growled.

_Malachoir loved us._

She felt herself tensing, "I said I'm not having this conversation."

_We're just afraid of being right._

"I'm not afr…." Raven felt her feet hit the ground and she opened her eyes. "I am afraid of Beast Boy caring about me, because in truth, I care for him as well," she rubbed a finger across her lips and remembered their kiss, and a sense of warmth she would never forget washed over her. "Guess it's time to finally find a solution to Beast Boy's problem and I may just have an idea," she let rising moon be the only witness to her small smile.

end of part 7


	8. Part 8

Part 8

Raven crossed her arms and repeated her sentence to him, "We're going out," she said again, "And no you can't get out of it."

Beast Boy stared at her, "Why all of a sudden? I didn't think Raven did 'going out'" He quoted with his hands in the air.

Raven sighed, "I don't but I have a funny suspicion that your beast side listens to me, and if that's the case, then I want us to have a better understanding of one another so that either you or I can control that beast.

Beast Boy put his hand to his chin and tilted his head like a dog, "I guess that makes sense."

Raven rolled her eyes, "I don't think you should be the judge on things being sensible or not."

"Why? I'm very sensible, in fact-"

"Enough!" Raven cut him off, "We're going to go out okay, and since I don't do the 'going out' you are going to decide what we do, knock on my door at eight," and like that she glided to her room and shut the door.

--

Garfield went to his room to think things over, he wanted privacy so he decided to come up with ideas by him self, even though he wished he had some help.

I need to find something that Raven would enjoy, he thought to himself. Why did she dump so much pressure on him? Why couldn't she pick the place? It was her stupid idea anyway, Beast Boy huffed and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and began brainstorming.

'Café' – No too dreary.

Amusement Park – No too much like his date with Terra. His mind raced around the idea of Terra his feelings for her. He wondered if he had the same strong feelings for Raven, and while he didn't know if they were as strong, the feeling of wanting to be an attraction to Raven the want of being noticeable to her was something that was constantly inside of him.

The driving range – Perfect. She would never think of it. They could go to the one that had lights up. It was something she would doubt being able to do, and it was something that he wanted to do, at the same time he could see if she really cared for him. It was such an activity that only if she cared for him she would participate in, if she didn't care she would throw the idea of hitting a golf ball away dismissively, immediately.

--

She stared at him as they landed at the driving range. "You brought me here?"

He nodded, "Are you up for it?"

She let out a sigh and thought it over and with a shrug announced, "Yeah, why not?"

"Exactly, and with that he bought a bucket of balls and rented a driver." He brought her over to one of the tees and placed the bucket down. He handed her the club, "Do you know what to do?"

She took the club, "Nope," as she held it awkwardly. First thing was that she had her hands all wrong. She had her left hand below her right hand, it was supposed to be above the right, and second problem was that her legs were right in the middle of the ball. Her front foot was supposed to be parallel with the ball. Beast Boy watched as she awkwardly lifted up the club and slammed it back down on the ground, missing the ball entirely and almost destroying the club. "Ow!" she frowned holding her right hand, "That hurt."

"That's because you hit the ground and not the ball," Beast Boy said from the bench he was sitting at, behind her.

"Du'h" She pointed at the ball that was still on the tee, "I can see that!"

Beast Boy grabbed the club that was now lying on the ground and placed it firmly in her hands. He then got behind her and with his foot placed it to the back of her knee so that both of her knees bent slightly. He then with his head rested on her shoulder, held the club with his hands atop of hers, "You hold it like this okay?"

She felt herself getting flushed, "Yeah," she gulped trying hard to keep her emotions under control.

"Okay, with your front forward lined up with the ball, you keep your head still and bring your club back like this," he moved his and her hands back and bent his elbow and she followed, "Now when the club is over your head you bring your club forward and…." They whacked the ball and watched it fly forward nearly fifty yards, "And boom you've hit your first drive," he grinned, "Now if we can teach you to parallel park you'll be all set."

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically and with her nudged him aside, "I think I can do it myself now. She lined herself up like Beast Boy taught her and did exactly the same thing she did before except this time her ball went slightly shorter and to the right but at least she had hit the ball, she let out a small scream of excitement and then quickly held her hand in front of her mouth. She turned her head towards him, "You didn't just hear that."

He stood up and placed his arms up and in front of him and began walking like a zombie, "I don't see or hear anything," he said in a monotone voice, "Brain need brain."

She smirked and whacked him lightly with the club, "your turn."

He bowed taking the club, "of course."

--

They sat on the bench after they hit all the balls both drinking a bottle of water they had bought. "So what made you decide this place?" Raven asked.

"Well," Beast Boy rotated his head around, stretching, "I thought of a few places but I decided that if you really cared about me, you'd attempt to do something you have never done before, to be with me. And if you decided not to play then I would've decided that you didn't care about me."

Raven blinked taking a sip of water, "Wow you really thought it out."

He grinned, "I'm not half as dumb as I look."

She kissed his cheek lightly and then let out a small laugh, "You don't look half bad to me."

His face became red from the kiss and the comment. "I uh I um," he stuttered.

"Thank you for this perfect evening, it's been the first one I've had in a long time," she told him, smiling at the fact that nothing went wrong, neither changed, nothing exploded everything went okay as long as they were okay.

He began trying to balance the empty bottle on his nose, "You're welcome."

-end of part 8


	9. Part 9

Part 9

He didn't know how it happened, but after the driving range they ended up at the dreary café. She got her herbal tea as usual and he well he was surprised that there was no soda. He didn't know what to get so she ordered him a hazelnut coffee. He didn't care for it at first he thought it rather bland, but then she added some packets of sugar in it and mixed it around. He was a fan of hazelnut coffee after she did that, he nodded is approval to her and she simply smiled. He had never seen her like this, she seemed almost free, she was quietly laughing and smiling, he felt happy for her. It was something he had been trying to do for a long time, make her happy.

He closed his eyes and listened to the jazz music that played throughout the café, saxophones, trumpets, and acoustic guitars. "Beast Boy," he opened his eyes and looked over at her, "call me BB, or Garfield," he grinned at her.

"Okay Greeny, I need to ask you something," she twirled her spoon in her tea staring down at it now, "Can you see us doing this?"

He blinked, "What do you mean?"

She looked up at him, "Can you see us having more days, evenings like this?"

He instantly responded, "I don't see why we can't?"

"Well," She sighed, "First off we're superheroes, we're not going to have time to do this often. Second you and I are having trouble with are emotions and feelings what if we have a fight? And third what will this do to our friendship?"

He shrugged. She waited for a response and got none, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

He sighed, "I don't know what to say."

She gaped at him, "Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

He moved his head left and right as though it were a metronome, he finally stopped and reached over and took her hand, "We won't know unless we try."

She blushed his simplistic answer was the one that made her ponder, and inevitably he was right.

"Besides, you would beat me in a fight any day," he chuckled.

She felt the corner of her lips move up, "Don't you forget it."

"I don't know," he paused, "Me forgetting things is my specialty."

Her head fell down into her hands and she shook her head and sighed.

"Come on Rae, it wasn't that bad!"

"Don't call me Ra-," she stopped, "No call me Rae."

She watched him grin, his lone fang hanging out, "Really?"

She shrugged, "Okay don't."

He frowned, "Awwww!"

She rolled her eyes, "You know we can't tell the others about this."

He cocked his head, "Tell the others what?"

"You know all of this," she said sipping her tea.

"You mean that we're going out?"

"Du'h, what did you think I meant?"

He shrugged his shoulders once more, "Well what excuse are we going to give them?"

She looked up thinking, "That we went out to get control of your powers," she replied.

He sighed at her, and his face became somber.

"What?" she asked.

"Is that the real reason we're out? To just figure out how to control my powers?"

She nodded, "That's halfway true, the other half is because I wanted to go out, with you."

This cheered him up instantly and he swig down his coffee and wiped his mouth, "I feel like dancing!"

Raven glared at him, "I don't dance," she said sternly.

"Aww come on Rae Rae, you know you want to!" Beast Boy said getting out of his seat.

"No, I don't!"

"Fine, but I do," he began to let his body sway back and forth to the jazz music. Raven hid her face and peered through her fingers as people turned to their table watching in interest, she felt as though she was going to die of embarrassment. The last thing she wanted was attention. Suddenly she felt her hands being pulled away from her face, before she knew it her hips were saying back and forth and her body was against his. 'I am not doing this. I am not doing this.' She kept repeating to herself, but she was doing it, she was dancing, and she doesn't do dancing.

"People are staring," she uttered lightly.

"We're Titans, and I'm green, I am used to people staring," He whispered in her ear.

"I wish I could be more like you sometimes."

"I wish I could be more like you."

They looked into each others eyes and kissed.

--

"Robin where are our friends?" Starfire questioned.

Robin looked at her calmly, "I've seen Cyborg around are you talking about Raven and Beast Boy?"

Starfire nodded.

"Have you tried their rooms?"

"I am much too scared of Raven's room to dare see if she is there and Beast Boy's room is something as you would say a pig in a sty."

"It's pigsty and they may have just decided to go to bed early," Robin looked over at the clock, "In fact it's already ten so I think I am going to hit the hay."

"What hay?" Starfire asked looking around.

"It's another expression Star."

Star shook her head, "Sometimes I don't understand your vinacular."

Robin gulped, "Yeah, right, no prob. I'm just saying that I am going to bed."

"Have the night be good for you!" Starfire called out as Robin went down the hallway.

He motioned a wave to her and then made his way to his room.

Starfire looked around the living area, alone. She let out a small sigh and began putting things back in place, game controllers, pillows, dishes, cups, and anything else that was up. She didn't feel very tired, so she flipped on the TV and began watching a documentary on extinct creatures; she thought Beast Boy would find the show very amusing, if she knew where he was.

She looked over as she heard a noise and saw the door open. She gasped at what she saw, Beast Boy and Raven holding hands.

Raven gulped, "I thought everyone would be in bed," she quickly let go of Beast Boy's hand, "You didn't see anything." She looked at Starfire, "Right?"

Starfire stared curiously, "But I saw you and Beast Boy doing the hand holding."

Raven glared, "No you didn't!" She looked over to see Beast Boy cringe at her tone and words.

"But friend Raven why do you wish me not to see what I saw? Where have you two gone? I thought you both were in your rooms!" Starfire exclaimed.

"We just went out to find a way to cure my … problem," Beast Boy said lightly.

Raven nodded, "We think that I can control his Beast like state."

"How?" Starfire pondered.

"Well um," Raven found herself staring at the floor.

"It's complicated," Beast Boy just, said a word that never applied to him, 'complicated.'

Raven nodded, "Very, that is why we were out so late."

"I think I understand," Starfire said slowly.

"So anything interesting happen while we were out?" Beast Boy questioned, changing the topic.

"Oh! Well Cyborg was making upgrades to the T-Sub, and Robin and I watched a funny little movie about a pig that talked, and then he went to bed and I was watching a show with funny looking animals."

"You and Robin watched a movie together?" Raven restated Starfire's remark.

Starfire nodded, "Yes we were planning on going to the mall of shopping tomorrow," quickly Starfire put her hand in front of her mouth. "I was not supposed to say that!"

Beast Boy grinned, "Night Star," he looked over at Raven, "Night Rae," he then made his way to his room.

Raven looked over at Starfire, "I hope your date goes well tomorrow."

Starfire gulped, "Date?"

Raven crossed her arms in front of her and stared at Star for a minute, and then waved to her, "Night Star," and Raven proceeded to her room.

-end of part 9


	10. Part 10

Part 10  


Robin looked over at Starfire as she watched the cotton candy get made. She watched the paper cone go into the twirling machine and the puffy candy forming atop the cone. Robin paid for the cotton candy and handed the bulbous dessert "Go ahead eat it," Robin reassured her.

"But it looks like the clouds," She remarked.

"It's okay really Star, it's quite good look," Robin reached over and took a small handful and placed it within his mouth.

Starfire after watching, nodded and took a handful and placed it within her mouth, she began chewing and then a huge smile came across her face, "This is how Cyborg would put it, the big explosion!"

Robin gaped at her, "The bomb Star?"

Starfire nodded and fed another handful into her mouth, Robin smiled.

They passed a science store and Robin motioned to her to follow him in. Robin made his way over to a few gyroscopes while Starfire was trying to look through a telescope but got bored and continued eating her cotton candy while watching Robin.

Robin then went over to a few cd's. He began playing one of a thunderstorm. "Robin why would people want cd's of the rain?"

"Because some people find it smoothing," Robin then walked over to a rain-stick which was basically a wooden stick with beads inside that when held upside down made the sound of rain. Starfire stared and finished up her cotton candy.

--

"Booyah!" Cyborg shouted as Beast Boy's character fell of the stage and died.

Beast Boy sighed, "I can't believe you hit me like that!"

"I always hit you with my pulse cannon!" Cyborg pointed at his robotic character. "There is no way for you to win!"

"Then why should he play?" Raven didn't even peek up at them, as she flipped another page through her book.

Beast Boy turned to Cyborg, "Yeah! Why should I keep playing?"

"Dude what's up with you?"

"Nothing!" Both Beast Boy and Raven shouted.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, "Okay what's up with both of you?"

"Nothing," They both repeated.

Cyborg crossed his arms, "That's not going to work, ever since Beast Boy changed you two have been together all the time," suspicion in his voice.

Raven placed her book in her lap and glared at Cyborg, "Listen I've been trying my best to keep Beast Boy and the Beast separated, now if you think that means anything then fine, but trust me when I say all I am doing is trying to help out the team," She grabbed her book, got up and went to her room.

Cyborg turned to the Changeling who was wearing a defeated face, "Have you two find a way to stop… you know"

Beast Boy sighed resting head within his hands, "I don't know. I don't know."

--

Starfire picked up another pink shirt and held it up in front of her as she looked into a large mirror, "Everything in here is so pretty," she said excitedly.

"Everything is pink," Robin blinked looking around.

"That is why everything is so pretty," Starfire proclaimed.

Both the Titans turned towards the entrance way as they heard screaming coming through the halls of the mall. They rushed out and scanned the area left and right. At the Jewelry store stood Dr. Light. He was grabbing diamonds left and right and sticking them within his belt.

--

The alarm sounded at Titan Tower. Cyborg went over to the computer, Beast Boy looked up at him, Raven came out of her room and down the hall, "Titans trouble!"

--

Starfire sailed forward starbolts in hand and launched several towards Dr. Light, but he used his light shield that formed in his hands to block the pulses of energy.

"Gonna have to do that," and he fired his own blasts at the two titans, who dodged. The blast went into a fountain nearby and caused it to explode.

Robin got out his polearm and began charging at Dr. Light bringing his stick down from his left shoulder, but Dr. Light dodged his attack and quickly kicked Robin in his midsection, and shot him across the mall.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted. She then started to fly at Dr. Light but was knocked down by Dr. Light's light cannon.

Then Dr. Light was struck down and he fell onto his side, "Booyah!" Cyborg shouted happy with his accurate shot.

Beast Boy changed into a hawk and quickly flew towards the downed enemy. He went to claw at him, but light rolled over and shot Beast Boy aside.

"Why do you choose to fight us, you know I am too dark for you!" Raven called, dark energy surrounding her, "lights out!"

"Not quite this time!" Dr. Light still on the ground pressed a button on his belt incasing him in a bright glow.

Raven's dark form quickly changed and she shielded her eyes.

Robin un-hook several of his discs and flung them over at the blinding light. The explosions knocked out Dr. Light's glow and flung him through a glass shopping window.

Beast Boy came over to Raven, "Are you alright?"

Raven rubbed her eyes with her arm, "My eyes sting I can't see anything!" She felt an arm grab her around her waist.

"Then let's not stand in the way," Beast Boy moved his hand from her waist, he changed into the Beast and picked her up. He then ran with her out of the battle.

Cyborg looked around the candy store. Dr. Light had crashed into here but he couldn't find him. He looked around a gumball machine, and was greeted by a beam of light that knocked him backwards behind the cash register.

Starfire struck Dr. Light in the back and set him flying into display case. Dr. Light go up to his knees let out a gasp and fell back to the ground, defeated.

--

Raven could feel the furry creature take her out into the sun; she felt the suns heat against her skin. "You're the Beast!" She heard an incoherent grunt and she suddenly became very scared, "Beast Boy we're outside now…. Now change back."

Raven herad nothing for what seemed like an eternity, and then she heard innocence and fear, "Rae, Rae, are you okay?" It was Beast Boy's voice.

Raven protected her eyes with her hand, and attempted to open them. What she saw were a pair of green eyes staring back at her, and she jumped back.

"Rae!" Beast Boy grabbed her into a giant hug.

"Uh-um," there was a cough and Beast Boy and Raven looked over to see the other Titans staring at them, they both gulped simultaneously.

-end of pt10.


	11. Part 11

Part 11

They peeled off each other instantly. Beast Boy with his hand behind his head, Raven caught a little more awkward her hood off, her face red.

"Okay, now there is definitely something up!" Cyborg said hand finger raised in the air.

Starfire looked up, "A cloud?"

"Yeah there's just a cloud," Beat Boy agreed.

"No, no, no," Cyborg shook his head, "There's something up between you two," he pointed at the pair of Titans.

"There's nothing between us," Raven said in a deathly voice. A face of defeat quickly painted itself on Beast Boy's face but then quickly went away.

"Are you certain?" Robin asked.

"He just hugged me because he was happy I was okay, nothing more!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest, and then turned towards Beast Boy, "Got that cabbage head?"

Beast Boy gulped and nodded.

"How did you change back?" Robin looked over at Beast Boy, "I saw you change in the fight and carry Raven out, how did you turn back."

"Well um," Beast Boy scratched his chin, thinking, "I'm not quite sure."

Raven sighed, "When I tell him to change, he changes back."

"Why?" Starfire blinked.

Raven threw up her arms, "How am I supposed to know! I just know he does," she placed her arms back down and crossed them again.

"Beast Boy are you able to control when you want to change?" Robin crossed his arms now as well.

"I think so, but I think I'm going to need more experience to know for sure," he sat down on the concrete, "I don't understand much when I change."

Cyborg lifted an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I just don't remember what I did or am doing while I'm you know… whatever," he laid his chin in his open palm, his elbow resting on his Indian style sitting knees.

"So you remember nothing then?" Starfire pondered.

The Changeling shook his head, "No I remember bits and pieces, at least I think I remember bits and pieces."

"Do you remember bits and pieces or not!" Raven shouted at him, and then quickly caught her anger and set it aside, she didn't want to be so mean to him, but she had to keep up the façade.

Beast Boy's fang was hidden as he bowed his head down and held it within his hands, "I don't know, it's all so confusing," he sounded on the verge of tears.

"Beast Boy what makes you so sad?" Starfire went over and placed a hand down on his small shoulder.

He shook his head; he couldn't tell them that it was partly because Raven was now mad at him. He couldn't tell them that it was because he was afraid of the Beast that was inside himself. That he didn't know half the things the Beast does or why it does it. He couldn't come off seeming so weak and naïve, but then again what was the point? He always came out looking dumb in the end, looking like the fool. Even know in all senses of seriousness he was coming out to look like the fool. He couldn't answer their questions clearly. He couldn't answer himself clearly. That's all he was, a muffled sounds of bad punch lines and banter. He sighed, and now suddenly full of anger he yelled back at his 'team', "Just leave me ALONE!" He stood up suddenly growling at them all.

He turned towards Raven and snarled at her, and she backed away slightly frightened by the sudden outburst, "Beast Boy you need to calm down! You know what will happen to you if you…"

"NO! I will do as I please! I don't need to be your fool anymore!" He turned into a hummingbird and became invisible as he flew up towards the sun and out of sight.

Cyborg and Starfire looked around and at the same time both questioned, "What just happened?"

Robin put a hand to his forehead rubbing his temple frustrated.

Raven stared up at the sky and gave a quiet murmur that no one could hear, it was the simple words, "I'm sorry."

--

Raven flowed in the middle of her room, aggravated at herself. _Why did she have to act so mean? Why did she have to be so nasty? It was her fault._

Worst was that they didn't even realize it was her fault. She had put on such a show, she had been so mean that it was clearly evident that she didn't care for the little green guy, but she did, and that's why it hurt her so.

The others went out looking for him, but all they found was his communicator, they were afraid of him changing, Raven was afraid that he would change. Hurt some innocent people and end up in the jail, how ironic the hero going to jail. Though Beast Boy wasn't the most heroic person in the world, or graceful at least he tried. He tried his best to do what good he could, what did Raven ever do? Just suppress the evil she could unleash. She wasn't doing as much good as she was just preventing harm.

It had only been several hours but she already missed him. She missed the arguing that should've been happening near the TV, or kitchen. She missed his knocking on her door and asking her to join him in some game or activity. She missed the way he felt and smelled. Wait, did she just think that? She did.

_Come on Raven we can't do this. We cannot love Beast Boy, we can care for him, treat him like a precious piece of jewelry, we can treat him like a small doll and care for him, and we can be there for him because we can control him, but we cannot love him. You know what love does! It only causes pain! In the end it'll only cause pain. Beast Boy isn't the kind of person who can love, he's more an animal than a person that can love. We are only going out with him to solve his issue of the Beast. Once he figures it out completely he won't need us._

…. He won't need me. Suddenly Raven was no longer floating but sitting on the edge of her bed. She didn't know why, she didn't know if it was because he was gone or because she was simply alone, or the fact that at some point she'd be no use for Beast Boy but Raven did something that she hadn't done in a long time – She let a tear roll down her pale cheek and drop harmlessly onto her floor.

--

What are you doing? Beast Boy argued with himself. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop with no purpose in mind. His cheetah form allowing his body to go as fast as it could, away from the city, but what was the point?

Why was he so angry with the team? He's the one that got up and flew away. He's the one that got mad and angry, not his team.

_No_ – Something inside was telling him. _No they make us look like a fool. Every sentence they say is created in an effort to keep us from looking bright. We are made to look like the village idiot. We are mad to look stupid and helpless. We are made to look not as strong as them, but we are stronger then them! Yes, we are much stronger, much stronger indeed and one day they shall see how strong we are! Raven won't be able to treat us the way she does! No she will respect us! She will respect our power!_

…Power- Beast Boy fought with his inner demons. His body was screaming to change but his heart and brain were doing its best to fight it. He didn't know what would happen if he changed, who he would hurt, what he would harm. He had to stop himself from changing; he couldn't allow himself to turn into the Beast. The Beast that he had no control over, at least not with Raven around, he missed her so much, how could she be so mean to him? No it was only an act, to throw off the others, but couldn't she have been a little nicer?

And why did they have to be kept a secret? Why did they have to act like Robin and Starfire and pretend that nothing was happening, when everyone would eventually figure out that it's just the opposite?

His thoughts on Raven and the team was all his body needed to change, it was the smallest distraction his inner demons needed to change his small frame into a massive Beast.

--

Cyborg got back to the tower, aggravated with finding nothing. Normally he would play video games but what was the point without fighting with Beast Boy on who gets to be first player? He made his way to the kitchen, but suddenly he didn't really feel hungry. He sighed and began to make his way to his room but he heard a noise. He couldn't pinpoint what it was but it was coming from Raven's room, they had let her be alone like she asked but what was going on? Was she in trouble? He knew that she didn't like anyone in her room, but what about just peering in?

Cyborg gulped and moved his robotic hand ever closer to the door console, and then in what seemed like slow motion he dialed the code and opened up her room.

"Raven," he watched the small girl who was shuddering.

"GET OUT!" Raven suddenly alarmed that someone was watching her wasn't aware that her emotions had gotten out of control.

"AH!" Cyborg got pushed into the hallway wall, denting it with his metallic body.

Raven gasped, "Sorry!" She got up and rushed to Cyborg's side, "I am so sorry, you just, you just" she wiped her eyes quickly, "You surprised me."

"It's alright Rae," He blinked several tmes to make sure, "Yeah think I'm alright. Um Raven, why are you crying?"

Raven bite her lip but then sighed, "Can you keep a secret?"

Cyborg shrugged, "Sure, I can lock secrets away into their own secret folder in my system."

Raven stared at him, "I'm kidding, what's wrong?"

"You can't tell anyone!"

Cyborg nodded.

She let out a deep breath, "I think that I, I think that I, well I, I think I like Beast Boy," she bowed her head, embarrassed. "No, I'm pretty sure," she admitted, in a sad tone.

-end of part 11


	12. Part 12

Part 12

The smell of acid filled the air. A symphony of dirt, gravel, monoxide, propane, coal, diesel and gas fumes filled the industrial part of town. Crows hailed agonizing screams and flies and gnats flew with no purpose. Beast Boy – or what was once Beast Boy could sense all these things. He could sense them so well that a normal person would've gone insane, but Garfield Logan was anything then normal. He was just a lost monster looking to destroy what it could, jumping from factory rooftop to factory rooftop, being lost in the black smoke that hailed above the buildings.

He perched himself along the edge of a brick roof, and sniffed the air proudly. He then showed his fangs and gave a silent nod to the satisfaction of the atmosphere around him.

--

"How? What? How?" Cyborg looked to and fro and then back at Raven, "what do you mean?"

Raven gave a long drawn out sigh, "I don't know Cyborg, well at least I think I don't knjow. Well I mean you see it began when you know I needed to be around him, you know when I was trying to figure him out, you know?" She was embarrassed at her own pontificating but it was the only way to get out what she was feeling, "Actually the feeling has always kinda been here, his jokes, his wanting for me to laugh, his whole goofy persona it's so unlike my own that," she shook her head, "I don't know it's just something I long and yearn for, and through him I can kinda have a feeling of all those things, does that make sense?"

Cyborg blinked trying to compute everything she just said, "I guess?" he held his hands up, "This is all kind of sudden, I mean now we can't even find Beast Boy."

She bit her bottom lip, hard. "I know! That's what has me so worried, why the heck else do you think I'd be talking about this to you if I weren't worried? I'm terrified, but you know that I can't show it. Ugh just the thought of that green furball going and doing who knows what, I swear if he ends up causing some sort of …"

"Raven you need to calm down!"

Raven looked around her to see her temperament was having its havoc on different objects in her room. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Soon everything was placed gently in their proper place. She walked weakly over to the edge of her bed and sat down. She held her head within her hands and muffled a cry, but quickly wiped it away and looked up at Cyborg, "I don't know what's wrong with me," she fought back the tears, "I have a million voices telling me a million different things, I have so many feelings, it's just, they're too overwhelming! And the worst part is I don't understand really why I'm having half of them." She took a deep breath, "All I know is that I need Beast Boy back here, I need him, I don't know why but I do. Oh it's all my dumb fault," she began to ramble," If I wasn't so mean to him back there, trying to put up this fake façade he would not have left. Why did I have to do that? To prove there was nothing going on between us? And then look at me I then go tell you! Real smart Raven," she smacked her forehead with her palm.

"First of Raven I don't understand what you're going through but you got to keep your mind on two things. The first is that we are going to find BB and everything is going to be okay, I promise. The second is that it's not your fault, he left because he's a flake, has been and always will be, but I wouldn't worry he's probably just being a spaz somewhere," Cyborg placed a hand on Raven's shoulder.

She looked up at him, "And if he's turned into the manifestation of evil that is within him?"

Cyborg shrugged, "He'll be easier to track because he'll set off the…" Suddenly the alarm sounded throughout Titan Tower. "The alarm," Cyborg said in a long exasperated tone.

"I'm not going," Raven quickly replied.

"What do you mean you're not coming? You may be the only one of us who can stop him if well…. You know."

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM!" She screamed, "I don't want to see what I may have turned him into," she whispered and looked away, "I don't want to remember him as a monster."

"You're saying it as though it'll be the last time you ever see him."

She covered her face with her hands as she bent her hand down within them, "I just have a feeling Cyborg, a sickening feeling, I'm not going and that's that."

--

"What do you mean she's not coming?" Robin did a double take.

"I mean she's not coming, she's not feeling well," Cyborg lied.

"But she has been working with Beast Boy to stop him from turning bad," Starfire tried to reason.

Cyborg sighed, "I know but she's not coming, and that's that, so let's go and stop him!"

--

Starfire flew overhead and looked downward at the destruction brought upon the empty warehouses. Something didn't feel right, something was off, but she couldn't exactly place it, "Why would Beast Boy attack an empty building?" She asked over the comm. unit.

It took a few moments but Robin responded, "Because part of Beast Boy is still there, and it's that part we have to get in contact with so he changes back."

"How do you suppose we do that?" Cyborg drove the T-Car down the highway, looking at Robin's R-Cycle in front of him.

"I don't know but we have to try," Was Robin's reply and then the comm. was silent.

--

_They will come after us you know, try to destroy us just see, they will try to eliminate us, make us cease to be. Let them come I will make them yell for I am the Beast, the Beast from hell!_

The Green Beast threw a support beam aside and ran across the floor as the building began to topple behind him. He snarled and clawed all that was around him with reckless abandonment.

He looked up at the sky and howled. He also spotted Starfire staring down at him. _Good they come._

--

Raven sat again for the third time, _come on… you can do this!_

She closed her eyes and began chanting, "Azerath Metri…" Her brain shut down as feelings abrupt her train of thought and consumed her soul. She couldn't meditate like this.

She began to pace back and forth across her room. What else was she to do? She couldn't admit to herself that she was painfully worried. She couldn't tell herself that she wanted to be out there, that she needed to save him! No she couldn't tell herself and admit to herself that she made a mistake.

Cyborg said it was Beast Boy's fault, then it was Beast Boy's fault, not hers! It was his fault that he left, his fault that he didn't – but he did care, he cared a lot.

"Ugh!" Raven grabbed her head and sat at the edge of her bed – again. "I can't take this!"

"What is wrong with me?"

--

Robin quickly back-flipped away from a swing, and then crouched down upon his knee to dodge a kick. He kept backing up trying his best to stay out of reach of the green monster – his once teammate – his friend. "Beast Boy I don't want to fight you!"

All he got in return was a snarl and he just barely missed a blow to a face, but Cyborg came in and shoulder tackled the Beast onto the ground, he then got up and quickly pointed his sonic cannon straight at the creature, "Beast Boy I'm only going to warn you once! Stop this, turn back into your old self!"

The Beast rolled aside, and Cyborg followed late. Starfire began throwing starbolts from above, but all they were doing was hitting rubble as the creature on all fours galloping was too fast for the beams of energy.

"We're not getting anywhere!" Robin said the painfully obvious.

"What can we do?" Starfire fired her last starbolt and then hovered beside him, "He will not listen."

"He may not listen but Beast Boy may," Robin moved his hands around his mouth and began to yell, "BEAST BOY WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS! CHANGE BACK!"

All that did was catch the Beast's attention, and he turned around and now began to charge at Robin and Starfire.

Cyborg rattled his brain for a solution. Blasting him wasn't going to help anything, keep fighting was pointless, there was only one goal and that was to get him back the way he was. After all he promised Raven that – Raven! "BEAST BOY CHANGE BACK FOR RAVEN!"

The Beast immediately stopped and turned its head toward Cyborg. He cocked his head like a dog and his ears went up in interest.

"YES FRIEND FOR RAVEN!" Starfire called out and then she was receiving the awkward glance.

"FOR RAVEN?" Robin called out confused. What did Raven have to do with this? And why would he change for her? What was going on? Wasn't it Raven's powers that turned Beast Boy back? With her not here what was yelling about her going to solve anything?

But it did solve something, a big something. The Green humongous Beast slowly began to lose its forms. Its arms began to shrink and his head began to lower, his fangs began to disappear and his fur seemed to dissipate as well. In mere moments the creature that was once terrorizing the industrial part of town changed over into a green exhausted teenager who fell to the ground with a thundering thud.

--

Beast Boy awoke with a moan. He found himself in a gown. He looked to his left to see several wires escaping the gown and feeding into a machine. He painfully turned to the right and was awed by what he saw. There sat a sleeping Raven, hood down, arms and head lying on a counter next to him. He would've pondered on why he was in the medical bay but all he could do was stare at her. She was so beautiful, so elegant. She was like the light from a glowing moon cascading itself upon a calm pond.

And yet while she was so close. So close that he could notice every little detail on her face. The very soft shade of eyeliner, the touch of lovely scent, and while at the moment they were so ever close, in reality they were so ever distant.

He was green she was grey. He was outgoing, she was an introvert, he liked soda, she liked herbal tea, he liked commotion and noise, she liked peace and quiet, he liked video games, and she liked books, they were so ever distant, too distant for anything sincere and true to ever come from them being together.

"But if you gave me the chance," he said in a hoarse tone, his throat sore. He struggled to get on his side and weakly reached his arm over and gingerly rubbed his hand through her hair, "I would love you forever."

-end of part 12


	13. Part 13

Part 13

_There will be times in our life_

_When quitting will seem okay_

_But to walk the path_

_And cross each stream_

_Then we find out_

_The true passion_

_That life can bring_

"What do you mean Raven has feelings for Beast Boy?" Robin asked Cyborg again.

"She doesn't know what's going on, but since the two have been together recently they seem to have been, well I don't know but something!" Cyborg rubbed his head.

"Oh glorious! Beast Boy and Raven have found each other! This is a wonderful thing!" Starfire said excitedly.

"I don't know how much I like two people of the team becoming really close to each other," Robin rubbed his chin.

Cyborg gave him a glance and Robin looked over at Starfire and gave a small laugh, "I guess it's a good thing, actually."

Cyborg sighed, "You two aren't supposed to know though."

"What are we not to know?" Starfire asked perplexed.

"That Raven cares for Beast Boy!" Cyborg quickly placed his hand over his mouth, wishing he didn't just shout it like he did.

"But is the feeling mutal?" Robin raised the point.

"Uh?" Cyborg blinked.

"I am sure Beast Boy cares for Raven!" Starfire said with glee.

"How are you certain?" Robin questioned.

Starfire huffed slightly, "Because it is obvious that he cares for her. If you think about it you'll come to the same conclusion," Starfire recalled all the times Beast Boy has tried to make Raven laugh and how only telling Beast Boy about Raven allowed him to change.

Cyborg sighed, "I seriously don't see it."

Robin laughed, "It's kind of weird."

Starfire crossed her arms, "On my planet wearing a mask and a cape would be considered weird, but love is never considered weird."

Cyborg and Robin stared at her for a moment and then Cyborg busted out laughing and pointing at Robin. Starfire gave a rare grin.

"I think it's a little early to be calling it love Starfire," Robin shrugged his shoulders, "Anyways we have to really be worried about Beast Boy unable to control himself. He's ending up like Raven, I am not sure that she is the best person to teach him how to control his changing."

"Who else is going to teach him? Raven's the closest in understanding his change. I mean I suppose Starfire could try to help, her powers happen when she is happy right?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire nodded, "Something like that, I'd be glad to try to help, but I think Raven should continue to be the one who helps Beast Boy mostly."

Cyborg nodded, "I agree with Starfire."

"All right then I guess it's settled, we'll leave things as they are, but Starfire who if you feel you can help, then you're free to do so."

They both nodded, "Right."

--

Raven awoke to see a sleeping Beast Boy in front of her. He looked so innocent being asleep. He couldn't be the troublemaker and comedian while he was asleep. He was just a green teenager trying to rest. She sighed seeing the gown and the wires connected to him.

She now after learning what it took to change him back, wished she would've went. She could have saved her team a lot of grief if she just went, but then again she couldn't get herself to go, she didn't want to think of him as that Beast.

She wanted to think of him as he saw him right now - the opposite of her. Everything she wanted to be he was. Did he like her though? She was at the point where she was semi-admitting to herself that she liked him, but was the feeling mutual?

She watched as he began to stir. She took her hand and rubbed it gently against his arm, calming him. "Oh Beast Boy what am I going to do with you?" She sighed shaking her head to herself.

Cyborg walked in and started checking the monitors, he looked down at Raven rubbing Beast Boy's arm. "You know everyone has figured it out. And it's not my fault!" He quickly added.

Another reasons why she should've went. Since it was her name that calmed him down her caring and his caring for her became obvious. Wait, that means it's obvious that he likes her! She gave a small smile; she quickly washed it away, "How long till he gets better?"

"His body is just exhausted. We're giving him IV fluids he should be back to his old self in no time – if that's a good thing." Cyborg answered.

Raven simply nodded and watched as Cyborg left the room. There was no way of her being able to heal exhaustion so she'd just have to wait it out. It would give her time to sort her feelings out. It would also give her time to figure out what to do with Beast Boy. Maybe the beast wasn't a horrible thing, if there was just a way for him to control it, he could become quite helpful, more so to the team then he is now.

What made this beast transition so much more difficult for him to control then his other metamorphoses? He had no trouble turning from a whale to a mouse, but his beast form, what was it that made him unable to manipulate it like his other forms? Was it because it's the only form that is connected to his emotions and not to his actions?

Raven looked down to see her cape and leotard changing shade. It went from her usual dark purple to a slightly lighter shade. She held her head, this was exactly what she needed – more change.

"Rae," She looked up to see a pair of emerald eyes looking back at her, except his eyes were glazed over, slumber within them. "What time is it?"

She looked behind her at the clock, "two thirty in the morning Beast Boy."

He yawned, "I should be in bed."

"You're in a bed," she reminded him.

He blinked several times looking around the room he then looked down to see the gown on him and his face became red from embarrassment, "wha? What happened?"

"You ask that question every time," she crossed her arms.

"Every time what?" He was confused.

"Every time you change you ask what happened!" She said in a less than friendly tone.

Beast Boy sighed, "I changed again," he pounded his fist into his hand, "Damn!" He spurted out.

Raven eyes grew wide and looked at him, she had never once ever heard Beast Boy say anything that could be considered foul language except for his jokes, they were always bad.

"Rae?"

"Yeah?"

"You're really pretty at two thirty in the morning," he gave her a toothy grin.

She lifted her hood up, "You talk a lot for two thirty in the morning," she retorted.

"You should hear me converse with myself," he joked.

She lightly smacked her forehead with her hand.

"Hey that was funny!" He sat up but quickly got dizzy and wavered. His hands found Raven's shoulders and his upper body fell into her, he moaned in pain.

She wrapped her arms around him, something at that moment felt right, something felt good, and she gently placed his body back down onto the bed.

His breathing became heavy and his eyes were dancing as though they were going to go up into his skull. He moaned again and closed his eyes.

"Beast Boy you okay?" She began to stand up and motioned towards him.

His eyes found hers and he gave her a nod, "I just got dizzy, that's all."

"Beast Boy how do you change normally into different animals?" Raven asked.

"I just think of the animal really, it's not hard."

"What do you think about when you change into the beast?"

He said nothing, he looked at the ceiling and time seemed to stop. He stayed like that for a few moments, "I think about all the people I am going to hurt, all the destruction I can bring."

The response scared Raven, it wasn't what she expected and it caught her off guard. "You think about hurting people when you change?"

He took a deep breath, "I think about tearing them apart with my claws, I picture their body shredding to bits as I tear through it with my teeth, that's what I think about," he gulped.

Raven just stared at him; she didn't know what to say.

"I think those things but I feel, I feel lost. It's hard to explain, I feel, I feel like how I should think that I don't want to hurt people that I want to be my old self, I feel so different then what I think, but I can't control it. I keep feeling pushed away, being thrown apart and then I can no longer control it, I just give in," he looked over at her, "I've never been strong Rae, I am not too weak to admit that. I am not a courageous person, I'm a wimp in a lot of ways, I am scared of a lot of things, myself now included. It's easy for me to give up Rae, I am physically not strong, and I joke around to hide my weaknesses. I figure if I'm enough of a distraction then the team won't see me for what I really am, because truthfully I rarely help the team," he turned away from her and glanced over at the IV bags and several monitors, "I've been afraid for as long as I can remember. That's one of the things I admire about you Rae, I know you have fear inside of you but you're able to repress it, like you repress many of your feelings you're able to hide it so the world can't see it. But the world can see me, it can see my green skin and stupid fang, there's not much more to me then what people see."

"I don't believe that," she replied softly, "I don't believe that at all. Why do you doubt yourself so much Garfield?"

The use of his real name caught his attention and he immediately looked over at her, "Because if I doubt myself I can never truly disappoint myself, look at me now Rae, I'm hooked up to machines, I can't sit up without getting dizzy. It just proves me right."

"No it doesn't! It proves you being stupid and thinking that you can control something that you're not ready to control, but it doesn't make you weak! It doesn't make you a loser! You're better than you give yourself credit for! You are not weak, every day we throw ourselves into danger and every time we come out of it, alive! If you think you are still weak after the numerous times we've risked our lives than," she shook her head, "I don't know, but what I do know is that you are wrong about how you see yourself! Garfield just because your gently and your soul is innocent it doesn't make you weak it makes you humane you may be able to change into any animal," she placed her finger upon his chest, "But you are human in here and that's all that matters."

She removed her finger and all there was, was silence. She watched as he seemed to tear up but a tear never moved down his face. He took a deep breath, "What time is it?"

"Three A.M.," she replied.

He gave a small grin, "You look beautiful for three in the morning."

She shook her head, "Get some rest," and with that she got up and left the room.

-end of part 13


	14. Part 14

Part 14

"In the attitude of silence the soul finds the path in an clearer light,

and what is elusive and deceptive resolves itself into crystal clearness.

Our life is a long and arduous quest after Truth."

– Mahatma Gandhi

Garfield Logan sighed in pain as he made his way to the kitchen. He felt like garbage, and hurt a whole lot worse, but at least he was out of bed now, out of the medical bay. The room was starting to get to him after awhile. His animal instincts wanted to be free, have the ability to roam around, being confined was wearing on him, so even though he hurt now he was glad he was out of bed.

He poured himself a glass of soymilk and made his way over to the couch. He laid his milk down on the table in front of him and fell into the couch. He let out a long yawn and stretched as best he could. He leaned forward took another sip of his milk and laid his head back and closed his eyes.

"Beast Boy," Garfield opened his eyes to see Starfire staring at him. He wiped his upper lip, "Do I have a milk mustache?"

Starfire shook her head and sat down on the opposing couch to the right of him, "I wish to have a talk with you."

He raised his brow, "Upon a star?"

She blinked at him and cocked her head, "What?"

Beast Boy looked down, "Nothing."

Starfire shook her head, "Listen I wish to ask of you how you are feeling?"

He let out another yawn, "I have felt better."

"Then another question I ask, why did us saying Raven change you back?"

Beast Boy stared at her eyes wide, he then looked down and said nothing.

"Do you not know why you changed?" Starfire inquired.

Garfield kept his head low and continued not to utter a sound.

"Beast Boy?"

"What?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were listening."

"I've been listening."

Then there was nothing but long awkward silence, Starfire twiddled her thumbs and Beast Boy simply stared at the floor, then to his milk, and then back to the floor.

"Why did you change in the first place?" Starfire broke the silence.

Garfield shook his head, "I don't know."

"Then you and Raven have made no progress in solving your condition?" Starfire questioned.

"It's not a condition Star!" He looked up at her and pointed to his chest, "It's something I feel, something that dwells inside me and takes pleasure in pain and destruction!"

Starfire shook her head, "I do not believe that. I don't believe there is anything inside that is making you want to hurt others. I believe that your brain and heart are in turmoil with each other. You are feeling something that your brain doesn't think is right, you are confused, and being a teenager and being different already does not help the situation. It is much like how I feel normally not being from this planet. Things don't always make sense and sometimes I make mistakes not knowing what I am doing, but I always consciously feel that I am doing the right thing. I think at the moment you are just making bad choices, not because you want to, but because you aren't truly cognizant of what is happening to you, what is happening to your feelings."

Garfield sighed, "I can't control how I feel."

"Then maybe you should stop fighting it," Starfire responded.

Garfield was taken back and thought about it. He then picked up his glass and took a sip, "Maybe you're right. Maybe I am trying too hard."

"Life tends to be much more simple then we wish it to be, but the ability to experience it," she smiled, "is a blessing few ever take advantage of."

He whispered, "Carpe diem."

Starfire leaned closer, "What?"

"Carpe diem, it means seize the day."

She nodded at him, "Carpe diem!"

He nodded back and took his glass and finished it off, "Carpe diem!" He nodded back standing up. He then fell back down on the couch, "Carpe couch!"

Starfire sighed, "You are still not well."

"People have been saying that about me for years."

She giggled, "I see your sense of humor is not ill."

"If it was it would be on this couch and not me," He stood up again and kept his balance this time.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked him.

He turned his head back towards her as he put his glass into some water in the kitchen, "Carpe bed!"

--

Raven watched as her teammates were thrown aside. The giant hideous green beast approached her slowly; his bent knees and crooked body pacing back and forth. His claws seemed as though they were growing longer and he licked his fangs, and in a harsh raspy voice he spoke to her, "Do you know how many times I've envisioned tearing you apart?" He then raised his claw and struck at her.

Raven sat up quickly, a cold sweat pouring down her face. She felt a cold rush of wind hit her and looked behind her at her open window. She then heard a caw of a crow staring at her as it perched itself on her windowsill.

She took several deep breaths and wiped her face with her hand. She stood up to fight the chance of quickly falling back to sleep. Her trembling figure made its way to the kitchen and she began to boil some water.

She looked up at the clock in the kitchen – it was three am.

_You look beautiful for three in the morning_

She looked around, Beast Boy was nowhere in sight. It was just her mind, remembering what he had said. He had called her beautiful and yet she just saw him as a beast that took pleasure in killing others.

The agonizing part was that she could in some way relate to him. When anger took control of her she felt almost the same way and that is why he scared her so much. She wanted to think that she had nothing in common with the little green joker but in truth they had a lot in common. Everything he had told her the previous night was things that she had thought of about herself. She had felt herself weak unable to fight the inner demons that were inside of her.

She now actually felt scared about him – like she felt about herself. She didn't have an answer for her own problems. She tried to contain anger as best she could but she wasn't always successful at it, how was she to stop Beast Boy's feelings if she had trouble with her own at times.

Her thoughts were cut off at the sound of her teakettle. She poured herself a glass and leaned against the cabinets staring up at the clock. She may not always be able to control herself but she had better control then Beast Boy had. She had enough control to now show anger in battle – most of the time. She had to find a way for Beast Boy to keep control and yet she knew that mediation wouldn't do it for him.

Maybe there was a way for both of them to learn control – through each other? Her little experiment with their date seemed to prove fruitful until he decided during a fight to leave, but the date went well. Their emotions could be free and nothing bad had happened. Why couldn't they always be like that? Why couldn't they always be content?

--

Garfield's eyes drifted back and forth across his room. He lay in his bed, tired but unable to sleep. His sensitive hearing seemed to be picking up every small sound throughout the tower. His head was pounding. He was sweating profusely. He kicked his blanket off of himself and sat up. He took several deep breaths trying to calm him self. He grabbed a book that was on the floor and began to fan him self.

He felt agitation was throughout his body. His hands balling into fists several times, he stretched again and again, uncomfortable in his own skin. He needed some air, he needed something… He got up quickly and ran to his door and opened it swiftly he then rushed his way out of the tower.

He bent over outside feeling as though he was going to throw up. He took large breaths of the sea air and tried to calm himself down. He was almost ready to throw himself into the water – he felt so hot.

"Garfield," he turned around to see a graceful figure holding a cup, dressed in a long elegant purple gown, her face shimmering in the moonlight. He quickly turned away and fell to his knees his breathing becoming harder, he felt as though air wasn't getting into his body.

She dropped her cup and rushed over to him. She placed her arms around his shoulders, "Garfield, Beast Boy, what's wrong?"

She felt his body lean into her. She felt him trying to calm himself down. She felt his breathing lighten as his face lay against her shoulder and neck. She could feel his sweat, his body felt hot. Over time his body began to quiet and he became more peaceful.

"Thank you," he told her lightly.

"What happened?" She asked him, now soothingly rubbing his back.

He shook his head, "I don't know Rae. I just don't know anymore…"

-end of part 14


	15. Part 15

Part 15

"_When he is best, he is a little worse than a man; and when he is worst, he is little better than a beast." – William Shakespeare_

"Are you feeling better?" Beast Boy awoke to a feminine voice he looked over to see Raven laying a wet rag atop his head.

He looked around some more to notice that he was on the couch in the living room. "Where are the others?" He asked.

"They're in bed," She took the rag from his head duck it in a bucket of water she had on the floor, rung it out and then placed it back onto his forehead.

He offered her a small smile, "I think I need to be locked up."

"No you don't," she replied in a stoic tone.

"I'm becoming more beast than man," he lightly chuckled.

She rolled her eyes, "No, I'm afraid you're the same annoying pest you've always been."

He gave a light laugh, "Ya know I'm afraid of falling back to sleep."

"How come?"

"I am afraid that I'll change in my sleep. I don't want to end up hurting anyone," he looked into her eyes, "Especially you Rae."

"It's Raven," she said coldly.

"I love her too," Beast Boy gave her a little grin.

She stopped what she was doing and just stared at him, a million thoughts poured into her head, the most obtrusive being that he just said he loved her. This was what she had wanted to hear? Right? This is what she wanted? He was what she wanted? This little green annoying twerp? He wasn't a twerp though, yes he was annoying but he was light hearted and jovial, and he is selfless. And most of all he loves her. "Beast Boy?"

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her, "yeah?"

She gave him a light kiss on his cheek and then laid her head atop his chest, "Thank you," she whispered.

He smiled, "Thank you Rae," he let out a small yawn, and fought slumber but he wasn't strong enough to.

--

"Beast Boy you need to stop! Garfield please stop!" Raven pleaded but she stared upward as the once small boy turned into a furious monster.

He bent his head downward, his vicious dark mysterious eyes peering into her face, and in a foul stench and raspy voice utters, "I'm going to love eating your skin."

His monstrous hands swat at her, pushing her back hard against the wall. She could feel herself losing consciousness, she tried to focus her powers but suddenly one of her feelings got the best of her, and it was fear. "Beast Boy please you need to change back! Please!"

He shot out an arm and with his huge claws he thrashed her arm and gave her a large cut along her bicep, she screamed in pain, but he silenced her by clutching her throat with his other hand and pinning her back against the wall. He could hear her gasping for air, he could feel her frantic movements below him, her legs kicking back against the wall, her hips swaying trying to be released from his vicious grasp. He licked his lips, opened his mouth wide and lunged his head at her stomach.

"NO!" Garfield bolted upright his wide. His head was wet, cold sweat?

"Would you stop it with the weird dreams? You're keeping me up!" Raven grumbled.

He just took several deep breaths and stared at her. "How do you know what my dreams are like?"

She wiped her face with her hand, "Because I'm an empathy dummy I can feel your emotions, at least when there as prominent as yours are at the moment."

"I can't be held responsible for what I dream," he said defensively.

"Yes you can. We just have to get you thinking differently that's all."

"What do you mean?"

She let out a small breath, "Well for starters you stated that when you're the beast you think of hurting others. We have to find someway to stop that negative thought. It's those thoughts that are controlling you, and you're thinking that way because you think negatively about yourself. We need your thinking to do a complete one eighty, we need you thinking differently then how you are thinking now."

"And how do you propose to do that?" He questioned.

"Well for starters you can think of yourself positively. You're not a wimp, you're not weak, and I hate to admit it, but you are sometimes you're even funny."

He grinned.

"I stress, sometimes," she let out a yawn.

"Rae?"

"Yeah?"

"There's been something I've been wanting to do, but I've been afraid, so if I'm going to change the way I think and feel, I think I need to do this…" He leaned towards her face and kissed her gingerly on the lips.

Her face became red, her outfit became paler, she pulled away and gulped.

He looked downward at the couch and blanket, "I love you Rae, I've loved you since the first day we've met, I've loved you since the first joke I've tried to make to try to cause you to laugh. My emotions may be all over the place at the moment, and my mind may be tired of trying to keep up with all the thoughts I'm having, but one is really obvious, that I care about you… a lot, and that's why I think I have to leave the team."

For a long moment neither said anything, she just stared at him trying to process everything, "Stop, first I can't love. Second you can't leave. Third you're completely wrong."

"You can love you proved that with Malachoir, second I can leave I can make my own decisions and third I'm only completely wrong half the time and this half I'm right!"

She crossed her arms, "Fine then. If you love me then why are you going to leave?"

"Because I can't imagine hurting you or the rest of the team. The only way to guarantee that I won't hurt anyone is to leave."

"I used to think like you," she said in a low tone.

His ears perked up, "What do you mean?"

"You know of my difficulty of controlling my powers. I've always been afraid that I may one day hurt the team, but I realized something one day."

"What was that?"

"That you guys would never quit on me, so there's no reason why I should quit on all of you."

Beast Boy laid his head back down and thought about all of this, "But you're stronger than me Rae, you know how to control what's going on inside of you. I feel so lost."

She took his hand, "Then let me guide you."

"How?" He turned towards her.

"By first trusting me, and second you must stop doubting yourself. If you always think that you can't control this then you never will. You have to believe that you are able to change. It's not impossible Beast Boy, nothing in life is impossible, sure some things are easier than other things but nothing is impossible. We've taken down the worst bad guys around; we've done the impossible plenty of times. This is easy compared to what we've done," she gave him a rare smile.

"I've never seen this side of you before Rae," he smiled back at her.

"Let's just say I've learned a few things by being around you more recently."

"Breakfast time!" They both turned around to see Cyborg in the kitchen putting on oven mitts.

Raven looked up at the clock, it was eight am, "herbal tea please."

Cyborg looked over the counter and just noticed Raven and Beastboy, "Why you two out here?"

"Bad night," Raven simply replied.

Beast Boy raised his hand from the couch, "Just toast please."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, "Just toast?"

"Yeah you rusted piece of bolts, just toast."

"I'm gonna put meat on your toast you keep talking like that!" Cyborg threatened.

"I'm gonna put a lump on your head if you do!" Beast Boy retaliated now standing up and staring at him from the couch, his arms perched atop the cushions.

"Friends there is no reason to fight!" They all turned to see Starfire enter the room. She flew over to Cyborg and looked over his shoulder, "What are you making?"

Cyborg grinned,"Waffles!"

Starfire cheered and clapped, and then flew over towards Raven and Beast Boy. "Raven, Beast Boy will you two be joining us in the delicious meal of maple syrup and flat dough?"

"We're really not that hungry Star," Beast Boy replied.

The teakettle sounded off and Raven raised herself off the floor and made her way over to the kitchen. Starfire sat down next to a know sitting Beast Boy, "You and Raven are getting extremely close, yes?" Starfire said in a low tone.

Beast Boy shrugged.

Robin stretched as he came into the room, "Man I'm hungry," he held his stomach.

Raven sipped her tea, "Cyborg is making waffles."

"Sounds great," Robin smiled looking around the room. He sat down at the counter and laid his head down and yawned.

Raven grabbed Beast Boy's toast and with her powers placed it on a plate and with her powers carried the plate over to Beast Boy. He grabbed it out of mid-air, "Thank you!"

And another day started as every other one did for the Titans, none of them knowing of the chaos Raven and Beast Boy have been struggling through the entire night.

-end of part 15


	16. Part 16

Part 16

_The heart ponders all its life_

_An animal stuck in a cage_

_It beats onwards to the future_

_It brightest on the stage_

_To each know the time_

_When a love doth come_

_Take it gingerly_

_As soft as a gentle hum_

_Be not a clipped bird_

_And fall forever short_

_Take the good with the bad_

_The love and the hurt_

_Let the heart ponder_

_But let it step soft_

_Let the heart find_

_But don't tread too rough_

Raven exhausted with trying to figure out Beast Boy and struggling to gain any sleep finally tried to get some rest early in the afternoon. She comically wrote a note and taped it to her door, "Knock at your own risk."

--

Beast Boy sat on the sidelines as he watched the other titans go through the training course.

"Star!" Robin yelled raising his hands, Stafire quickly swooped down and picked him up and tossed him over a robotic obstacle. He took out several exploding disks and knocked out several drones that were flying in the air. Star turned around and blasted the obstacle they just passed.

Cyborg aimed his cannon and shot a drone that flew up towards Robin's back, a missed shot would hit Robin, a good shot, would hit the drone – luckily Cyborg was a good shot.

"Augh!" Starfire screamed as she lifted up a huge piece of stone and through it towards a huge machine that was meant to crush the titans if they fell into it. It tried crushing the stones but its mouths couldn't close with the stone being placed inside of it. Robin flipped up onto the giant stone, and took his polearm and swated away a few drones that were hanging around the machine. He then pole vaulted over towards several robots aimed with lasers, he ducked under one shot and swatted at one of the robots legs and placed it onto the ground. He twirled his metallic pole through the air swatting away other blasts, Starfire blasted a second robot, and Robin round-housed kicked the head off a third. Cyborg jumped high into the air and came down crushing the fourth robot, with their backs against each other they looked for anything else that was going to come at them, but there was nothing.

The only sound was Beast Boy clapping from the sideline.

"We are victorious?" Starfire looked around.

Cyborg looked down at his display that was on his arm and clicked some buttons. "A few drones never made it out, technical error. Other than that, yeah that's it."

"You know I had that one drone," Robin crossed his arms looking up at Cyborg.

"Huh?"

"The one you shot at my back…. I knew it was there, I had it, you didn't have to take such a risk."

"You don't trust I can make the shot?" Cyborg stared down.

"I never said that," Robin retorted.

"But that is what you meant!"

"Just save the other drones for the next run," Robin shrugged.

Cyborg muttered something incoherent.

--

Beast Boy walked passed his room and did something that he hadn't done in a long time; he went to Terra's room. He looked at her door, pressed a button and went in. A cascade of yellow hit him as he entered. The blond walls that were painted to match her hair, he sighed sitting on a beanbag cushion that was there. He looked over at her dresser atop of it was the gift he made her.

He wondered what possessed him to come in here. It had been nearly six months since Terra had turned against them. Six months since she'd been turned to stone. Cyborg had been researching on how to get her out, Beast Boy wasn't sure if he was still.

Raven and Terra were never close. Neither trusted each other. They had a common bond though, and that was neither had total control of their powers. Now Beast Boy was in the same boat.

He had loved Terra, or at least he cared for her. He wasn't sure if it was more than just a crush. She was beautiful maybe even more beautiful then Raven. He debated it in his mind. Terra: blond, tall, skinny as a rail, beautiful eyes. Raven: pale, elegant, petite, and beautiful eyes. He laughed at his critiquing. Who was he to critique? Beast Boy: short, skinny, green hair, green skin, and a dumb fang.

He closed his eyes, his animal senses were strong, and he could still smell the remnants of Terra that was within this room. Her smell was different then Raven's. Raven's smell was more of a lilac smell, Terra's smell was rougher, he didn't know how else to describe it, there was nothing else that he could compare it to.

Raven had told Beast Boy that he wasn't weak. She said that he doubted himself too much. That he needed to understand that he was strong inside that he'd be capable of controlling what was dwelling inside of him. At the moment the beast wasn't fighting him. Beast Boy had no want of being turned into the hideous monster. He had no emotion of causing terror within his body. He hadn't felt so relieved since him and Raven had went and played golf and went to the café.

Why was he able to control himself when Raven was around? Was there some link there that he didn't understand? It had to be something, but he wasn't sure what. He remembered when he went into Raven's mind. It was very confusing, all her held back emotions free for him to see. And why was her cape paler now? When she was with Malachoir her outfit was completely white. At the moment she it was just a lighter shade of purple. Does that mean she loved Malachoir but she didn't have the same feelings for him? Maybe it meant she was beginning to get feelings for him? After all she had spent nearly a week with Malachoir, alone in her room, the same place she was now.

He pondered on whether to go and knock on her door, his mischievous side told him that he should do so, but he just didn't feel like doing it. She deserved some rest, after all it was his fault that she was so tired, his nightmares were what kept her up, his inability to being able to control himself was what had made her so drained. He wondered if she had even been able to get any meditation done recently.

He wondered if he could meditate. He jumped off the beanbag and sat Indian style on the floor, now what did he chant? Raven chanted something that was meaningful to her, but what should he chant?

"You are strong, you are brave, and you're a hero not a killer."

"You are strong, you are brave, and you're a hero not a killer."

"You are strong, you are brave, and you're a hero not a killer."

Thoughts of bravery filled his head, thoughts of times where he had saved the day, times when him and Raven were alone together….

Why did that just enter his mind? He opened his eyes and looked around – he was still in Terra's room.

"I guess meditation isn't going to work," he thought aloud. Starfire was able to meditate with Raven; maybe it was a girl thing? What is the male equivalent? Working out? Robin had him sit out of the training session this morning. He sighed, he was beginning to get hungry, he got up and made his way to the door, looked around one final time and turned out the light.

--

Cyborg cursed as a drone shocked him. He whacked the drone's shell and flipped it over, with a screwdriver he tightened the casing of the drone. He went over to the computer and began coding it for the next training session.

--

Robin threw a left hook into the bag; he then jumped and kicked the bag aside. He rolled under the bag, did a handstand flipping himself back to his feet and elbowed the bag aside. "Arg! Umph Grr," he landed left and rights into the bag, sweat beading down his mask and face.

"If I were the bag, I think I would've given up."

Robin stopped and looked over to see Starfire staring at him, "Maybe but I have to practice on something."

"I think you are attacking yourself," Starfire said innocently.

Robin grabbed the bag and stopped its movement. He looked at Starfire, "What do you mean?"

"I think you are upset over the quarrel you had with Cyborg earlier and the punching bag is taking all the abuse."

"Nah Star, I'm just practicing."

"We practiced this morning, now you are just upset."

Robin thought about this for several moments, "Maybe you're right Star. Maybe instead of hitting the bag I should apologize to Cyborg, after all I should have total trust in him."

"And he did make the hit," Starfire pointed out.

Robin nodded, "Yea, yeah he did." He walked over to Starfire and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Thanks Star, sometimes your more human than many of us."

She blushed and smiled, "I thank you."

Robin grinned and went off to apologize to Cyborg.

--

Raven woke up with a yawn. Her sign worked, nobody had bothered her for the entire day and she finally got the rest and relaxation she desperately needed, she felt much better. Suddenly a thought hit her, maybe nobody bothered her because Beast Boy had changed and he had attacked the team? No, that was stupid, why did she think that?

Why did her mind jump right to that thought? She shook her head and sat up on her bed. She looked down to see her outfit had turned a lighter shade. Why?

She rubbed her temple and sighed, so many questions so little answers.

She got up and made her way to the kitchen to make herself some tea. On her way she looked at Beast Boy's room, she saw that he had taped a sign to his door. "Knock if you want to party." She rolled her eyes and teleported underneath the ground and reappeared in Beast Boy's room, she saw him sitting much like her, chanting.

"You are strong, you are brave, and you're a hero not a killer."

"You are strong, you are brave, and you're a hero not a killer."

"You are strong, you are brave, and you're a hero not a killer."

"Is it working?" Raven asked, causing Beast boy to jump back, "AH!"

"Not so fun is it?" Raven crossed her arms, reminded of the many times when Beast Boy has disturbed her in the middle of meditation.

"Why didn't you knock?"

"I don't party," she crossed her arms.

He stuck his tongue out at her, and she rolled her eyes. "That's an interesting chant you are doing."

"Someone inspired me to do so."

"Is it working?" She asked seriously.

He shook his head, "I don't think so maybe I'm doing the wrong chant?"

She shook her head, "I don't think meditation is going to work for you."

He sighed.

"Don't worry we'll figure something out," she was about to leave but a thought entered her head. "Listen do you want to go back out again? Maybe tonight?" Her voice normally stoic was now slightly shaky.

He offered her a kind smile, "Sure, what would you like to do?"

"Maybe just take a walk in the park? I've never really done so in the evening before."

He nodded to her, "Love to."

She nodded, "Good," and with that she teleported beneath the ground and to the kitchen.

- end of part 16


	17. Part 17

Part 17

"Listen Cyborg about earlier… I'm sorry, I should not of went off on you like I did. "

"Well I told you man, I had the shot."

Robin nodded, "I know, I know, and I should always trust you'll have the shot," they both shook hands and Robin went on his way.

Cyborg went to his work table and got a remote that was sitting atop of it, he pointed it at his 'baby' and pressed a button that should've illuminated the headlights, but nothing happened, He let out a long drawn out sigh and opened the back of the remote to figure out what went wrong.

--

Starfire peered over from the couch at Raven who had her head in a book. A small grin painted itself upon her face, and she slowly made her way over to Raven, "Raven you wouldn't happen to know where friend Beast Boy is do you?"

Raven looked to her right at Starfire, "Last I checked he was in his room."

"So you checked him?" Starfire asked.

Raven blinked, "I suppose."

"Something is," Starfire searched for the right words, "Something is up, you seem very distracted."

Raven looked around the room to see they were alone, "I'm not distracted, and nothing is up." She turned her head back to her book.

Starfire frowned, "Why are you lying to me?"

Raven sighed, "I'm not, I'm just… avoiding the truth."

"Isn't that lying?" She questioned.

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose, "What do you really want?"

Starfire shrunk backwards, "Just what I asked," she let out a small gulp.

Raven let out a breath, "Well if you must know I sorta' have plans later."

Starfire placed her hands together in excitement, "What type of plans?"

"Beast Boy and I are going to take a walk," she paused, "In the park."

She beamed, "That sounds wonderful friend! I am so happy for you two."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "You are?"

Starfire nodded, "It is great that you and Beast Boy are becoming closer, it is truly tremendous and must make you very happy yes?"

"I don't do happy." Raven reassured Starfire and herself.

Starfire frowned, "Oh that is not true, you are avoiding again."

"Yes Starfire it is making me happy," She surprised her-self saying that, was it true was the idea of going out again with Beast Boy truly making her happy? It must or else why even ask in the first place?

Starfire gave her friend a hug.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Robin asked as he entered the room.

Starfire let go and drifted over to Robin, "Oh Robin I have wonderful news! Friend Raven and," she was cut off by a loud cough from Raven.

"Star," she said in a threatening tone.

"Eeep!" Starfire hide behind Robin, "Never mind."

Robin simply shook his head and made his way to the kitchen.

--

Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door. He hoped this work, he was really putting out a risk, this may be too mushy for Raven to really enjoy it, she may even think it was over the top and be put off by such an offer, but Beast Boy's instincts told him it would be alright.

Raven opened the door to see a purple tulip staring back at her, except instead of a green stem there was a green hand, she looked to see Beast Boy holding it out to her.

"For… for …for you," he finally got it out.

Raven took the tulip surprised, she didn't know where to put it, she didn't have a vase, and her hand shook as she held it, why was she so nervous? She went into her room and looked for a place to put it, the only place she had was on the dresser, she wish she had a vase, she noted that she needed to get one later.

She made her way back to the hallway, "Thank you Beast Bo – Garfield."

He placed a fist on his hip, "Shall we?"

She blushed slightly and wrapped her arm between his and they made their way out of the tower.

Cyborg blinked as he poured himself a glass of milk, "Where are you two going?"

Beast Boy looked over his shoulder, "Your milk is spilling."

Cyborg looked down to see his glass overflowed, "Ugh! Why me?"

--

Raven looked down to see her outfit lose another shade of purple and turn another shade of white. She looked over to see Beast Boy look about, she was pretty sure if they weren't arm and arm that he'd be bouncing around – like his usually self: carefree, outgoing, friendly, and youthful. Raven always pictured the next day may be her last, she always feared what was not out there, and meditate on all the horrible things that are in the world, but Beast Boy was completely different. He always thought things would be in place so he manipulated his way around things, he always thought tomorrow would be a better day so he didn't mind joking and having as much fun when he could, because he could always out-do himself later – if he needed to.

Beast Boy looked over at Raven, she was so elegant, so beautiful. The moon seemed as though it was created for her lovely face as though they sparkled in unison. Her bright purple eyes held so many feelings that she had to contain, but he'd try his best to let them out. She had so much to offer the world, but first she had to respect and come to terms that she is worth it all, to him she was worth the world.

He looked downward at the cement path. Around them were trees and slight hills. He looked over at her again, he pondered on what to say, or to say anything, and the moment already seemed so perfect as it was. He looked over to see the water of the lake perfectly still the moon reflecting across it. "Rae?"

She decided to let him keep his pet name for her, "Yeah?" She hoped he didn't say anything stupid, the moment seemed so right.

"You look really… with the moon shining and everything you look really really great," he gulped and rubbed the back of his head, "What I mean is that you look terrific."

Her lip bent upward slightly, "I understand, thank you."

He laughed, "No reason to thank me, I'm just telling the truth Rae, anyone would be dead wrong if they thought anything else." He reassured her, he felt his green skin turning red.

"You know every time I come here, there's one place I like to go, to meditate," she led him off the path and they made their way up a tiny hill, a single weeping willow laid atop of it. They ducked under the leaves and sat down underneath the tree. Little silhouettes of light drifted through the folds of the tree and they sat basked in moonlight and the pine like scent of the tree.

He let go of her, she looked over at him, a puzzled look on her face, "Meditate," he said.

"Are you sure?"

He lied back against the bark of the tree, "Yeah I want to stay here awhile," he closed his eyes feeling a sense of serenity come over him.

--

Starfire made her way behind Robin and looked over his shoulder as he sat at his computer, changing, deleting, and making new files. "Robin I have a secret I want to tell you."

"Ah!" Robin whirled around in his chair and fell to the floor.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

He got up and put the chair back in his rightful place, "Yeah you just scared me, that's all."

"I am so sorry, I will leave you alone," her face clearly unhappy, she lowered her head and began to leave but Robin stopped her.

"What's the secret?" He asked.

Her tone quickly changed and she became happy and excited once again, "Beast Boy and Raven went out for a walk."

Robin laughed, "That's not a secret Cyborg told me they left a half hour ago, of course he didn't add that they were taking a walk, that they just went out."

Starfire twiddled her thumbs and looked down.

"Is something wrong Star?"

"It's just that I think we should go and take a walk, you know at some point of time where you feel as though you have time for such an event…." She lifted her head and looked at him.

He paused unsure of how to answer, "Well if Raven and Beast Boy can decide to take walks together I see no reason why we can't do the same."

Starfire excited flew over and grasped Robin in a hug. Robin placed his arms around her and breathed in her scent, and then something came over him, he wasn't sure what.

"Star?"

She looked at him still in his embrace. He lifted his head slightly upwards and kissed her.

--

Raven finished chanting and took a deep breath centering her self, she felt quite at ease. She looked over to see Beast Boy still resting peacefully, she was really surprised, and it wasn't like him to be so calm, so patient. Usually he was a thousand miles a minute doing this and doing that, but now out here he was so serene.

"How do you feel?" He opened his eyes and looked over at her.

"Wonderful, but I thought you were sleeping," she sat her back next to him against the tree.

"No, I was too busy listening to you, it's really calm, I don't know how else to put it, made me feel better though, being outdoors always makes me feel better though." He looked over at her, "Have you ever heard the rain Rae?"

"I've heard rain," Not completely understanding what he was getting at.

"No I mean have you ever really heard it! Have you ever really smelled it? It's like the dancing and humming of orioles as they make their way to their nest. It smells like new paved asphalt mixed with sand, but not any sand, sand you find at like a baseball game."

She gave him a perplexed look, "You can feel all those things."

He nodded and grabbed her hand, "And you can too Rae. Just like I'm holding you now, you can hold the world like that, you just need to believe you can."

She shook her head, "But I can't. Terrible things may happen."

"Not feeling the beautiful things this world offers is a terrible thing Rae. You can't suppress everything because of fear Rae. You have to open yourself up, I promise you nothing horrible will happen if you do."

"How can you make such a statement, you don't know. I'm just a barrel of evil, and at any second I can break and take the world with me."

"Nothing destructive can come from one so sweet and elegant as you," he placed his hand on her face, "I believe in you Rae, do you trust me."

She slowly nodded, their faces becoming closer.

"Nothing bad will happen," he whispered to her, and then he gingerly kissed her on the lips and pulled away.

Raven looked around, nothing blew up, nothing moved, even the lake stayed perfectly still. Her chest was heaving, she had felt so much fear and suddenly relief filled her body. She looked over at Beast Boy and he saw her grin for the first time in his life as she leaned over and pulled him into a deeper kiss.

-end of part 17


	18. Part 18

Part 18

_Those who grasp for wisdom_

_Will find it too fickle to hold_

_Those who wait for wisdom_

_Admire and behold_

Starfire and Robin stood there staring at each other, both their faces red, each unknowing of what to say to the other.

"I'm sorry I did that," Robin finally got out.

"Why?" She simple asked.

He stood there, stumped. "I should've asked for your permission I should not have been so," he searched for the word, "sudden?"

"This sudden should come out more often," She replied.

This caused him to smile, "Thanks Star."

"You are most welcome," She then bite her bottom lip.

Noticing her embarrassment he gave her a large smile, "How about we go watch a movie," his thumb pointing to the door.

"Yes that would be most pleasant," and she followed him to the living room.

--

"Alright now this should work," Cyborg again pointed the remote at the car and pressed a button…. Nothing.

He muttered something incoherent and went over to his car and checked out the detection system. It looked to be in order, but he already fixed the remote, so where was the problem?

Unless….

He went inside the car and turned it on, he then – with remote in hand – made his way a few feet away from the car, and pressed a button.

The headlights came on, "Booyah! Alright next step, to get you to work without being on."

--

Raven looked up at the sky, "It's starting to get really dark."

He was sitting back against the tree again, "Thought you liked the dark?"

"I do," she crossed her arms.

"Then stop complaining," he stuck his tongue out at her.

"I am not complaining!" She rebuttled.

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"See told you," he grinned.

She grinded her teeth, "You always have to ruin everything, we were having such a nice night and then you go and be yourself!"

"I thought you liked myself?" his voice picking up slightly, feeling as though he was being made fun of.

She sighed, "I don't know what I like." Her outfit gained a shade of dark purple.

"Why does your clothing change?" Changing the subject.

She sighed again, "I don't know, I don't know why you're changing? I don't know what I want, and I don't know why you and I are here!"

He blinked, "Where is all this coming from?"

She looked down and felt like crying, "I'm so confused." She suddenly felt her body behind held, he was holding her, embracing her.

"You told me everything was going to be okay, and I still believe that. I'm telling you, everything will be okay," he whispered in her ear, "Everything will be okay."

She felt tears stream down her face and onto his shoulder, and she leaned against him, "I don't understand myself. I think I do but I don't."

"It's alright Rae, I understand you."

"How can you say that?"

"I know your favorite color is dark purple, not just purple and not just black, but something in-between which matches your beautiful eyes. I know your favorite flower is a tulip, which is why I got you one. I know when you read that you read every page twice, I'm not sure why but I know you do. I know your favorite movie is the same as mine oddly enough which is 'Rudy' but you won't admit to it, and you like it because the underdog becomes the hero, just like I think myself as weak you think of yourself just as weak just as fragile, that's why we take solace in being together because when we're together we're no longer weak but stronger for each other."

"How do you know all that?" She asked pulling away.

"Animal instincts, for instance a man thirty yards away just asked for a hotdog at the hotdog vendor."

"You must be hearing a thousand things, how do you handle that?"

He stared for a long while, "Well it's like… it's like a camera, I can focus in and out, when something is near I focus on it more than something that is farther away, though I can hear it, it's not as though it is any louder than you talking to me. And you talking to me doesn't sound like yelling but I can very easily tell your tone and the pitch of your voice."

"I had no idea you knew so much about me."

"I've cared about you for a long time, and since you're always so private I made note of trying to remember every little thing I notice from you."

Her outfit lost its darkness and became lighter, "I never knew."

"That's because you don't open yourself up to everyone like you should!"

She shook her head looking down, "I can't take such a risk."

"What is life without the risk?"

She looked up at him, her face stoic, "Death."

"I thought we escaped death each day. Remember we fight the hardest villains we're strong and brave, yadda yadda yadda," Referring to their conversation when he opened himself up to her.

She gave a small smirk and looked around, nothing happened.

"See you can control everything you think you can't!"

"I can't believe I'm taking advice from you."

He flexed, "All the ladies take advice from me."

She rolled her eyes.

He blinked, "What?"

She shook her head, "We need to head back."

"But I like being outside," he moaned.

She stood up, crossed her arms and in fake anger, "Now you be a good dog and come on."

He turned himself into a dog and cocked his head at her like he didn't understand. She picked him up and petted him, walking back home.

--

When they got home they saw Robin and Starfire sitting together on the couch watching a movie.

Beast Boy jumped out of Raven's arms and turned back to him self, "What are you two watching?"

"'The Incredibles'," they both answered.

"Ah so us superheroes are watching a movie about superheroes," Raven looked at them all, "Sounds redundant doesn't it?"

"That doesn't mean it isn't fun," Beast Boy said as he made his way over to a chair, "Come on Rae watch the movie."

She thought about it, considered it, "Actually I am tired, the walk took a lot out of me, I don't walk often," she waved Beast Boy's arguments away and made her way to her room.

Beast Boy looked over to notice Starfire practically on top of Robin, they couldn't be closer, Beast Boy quickly figured out what was going on – well not that quickly, "I'm gonna' head off to bed, I'm tired to."

--

Starfire yawned as she leaned into Robin, "This movie is long."

"You're just tired, I could stop it and we could finish it tomorrow."

Starfire thought it better to be with Robin then to be trying to sleep in her room, "No I think I'll stay out here and finish the movie with you."

--

Cyborg, frustrated tried the 'Fred Flinstone' way of solving a problem. He threw the remote towards the floor and kicked it to the other side of the garage.

-end of part 18


	19. Part 19

Part 19

Cyborg could barely hold his glee as he placed the mask atop Starfire's head. The mask? - A werewolf mask. Now all he needed was for Robin to wake up before Starfire. Wait he couldn't do this without BB seeing. He quietly made his way to his green friend's room and knocked on his door.

He heard rummaging a few mutterings and then the door creaked open, a disheveled Beast Boy staring up at him, "What?"

"Follow me, and be quiet." Cyborg tip-toed down the hall, Beast Boy followed.

There was Starfire practically sleeping over Robin whose head was lying on the arm of the couch.

"Shhh," Cyborg said with a finger over his closed mouth. He slowly made his way so that he was kneeling staring at the back of Robin's head. He took a marble that was in his hand and laid it on his thumb. He then flicked it so it proceeded to whack Robin in the back of the head.

Robin's eyes lifted to see what looked like a wolf staring at him. "Ah!" He kicked the beast in the side and fell sideways onto the floor, the floor seemed to abrupt in laugher but the voices were coming from Cyborg and Beast Boy who were standing behind the couch.

Starfire awoke and floated in mid-air, starbolts ready in her hands. She observed the situation, and flew to the ground her green glowing hands becoming normal once again. It took her a few moments to notice there was something on her head, she peeled it off, and stared at it. It scared her slightly, the wolf mask. She looked over to see Cyborg and Beast Boy bending over laughing, she grinned and threw the mask as hard as she could at Cyborg's head, knocking him backwards onto the floor, this cause Beast Boy to fall to the floor laughing – that is until Robin threw a pillow that stuffed itself into Beast Boy's mouth.

Raven observed from the kitchen, tea in hand, she simply shook her head.

Suddenly the alarm burst out. Robin ran over to the computer, "Robbery at the bank, Titans go!"

--

Brother Blood guided the Hive through the particulars of the robbery mission, actually the robbery was the lesser part of just a plan to bring out the Titans, he figured they hadn't had to go out in quite some time and maybe he'd catch them in as they're lull.

Mammoth was carrying several sacks of money and placing them in the huge armored van that they 'stole'. Jynx and Gizmo were busying themselves by destroying police cars and causing havoc.

Robin looked around at the destruction and tried to think of the best plan. "Cyborg go after Blood, Raven, Starfire go after Mammoth, Beastboy get Gizmo, I'll handle Jinx.

Gizmo flied around too and fro shooting a gun back and forth causing crevices into the ground, Beast Boy considered that if he were an animal a gnat would describe him best.

Beast Boy turned into a cheetah avoiding Gizmo's blasts. He zigzagged left, right, left, another left, forward, back, right – launch. He jumped at Gizmo and was unsuccessful at tackling him to the ground but he did knock the gun out of his hands and fall into one of the many potholes he had made.

Mammoth threw the sacks of money he was carrying toward the two heroes that were flying at him. Starfire backed away and dodged two sacks, meanwhile Raven stopped to hold three of the bags in the air and them shoot them back at Mammoth who ducked. He then lifted a bus over and used it as protection against Starfire's starbolts. He then proceeded to push the bus forward trying to ram it into the two heroines. Starfire flew over the bus, and Raven hovered away and grabbed control of the bus and started pushing it back into Mammoth. He then jumped ontop of the bus and jumped in the air, he hit Starfire out of the air with his shoulder, knocking her to the ground. He then flew downward at Starfire ready to place the final hit, but he was picked up out of the air by Raven and flung into the nearest building.

Jinx flipped back and forth avoiding the destruction of Robin's polearm. She then parried with her own mesmerizing attacks and Robin would either dodge them away or knock them aside. It was a constant back and forth, both agile both quick. They both stopped and stared at each other, short of breath showing admiration for the other's attack and stamina.

Cyborg was shooting for all he was worth but he was unable to hit Brother Blood. Meanwhile the same couldn't be said for Cyborg who got thrown into a lamppost. He looked at his arm to see his strength at fifty percent. He lifted himself up took a heavy breath, aimed, fired and missed.

Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and swung at Gizmo trying to knock him out of the air, the only thing that was missing was the empire state building and a beautiful blonde. He then turned himself into a condor and grabbed onto the mechanical systems of Gizmo and ripped them apart causing the little twerp to fall to the ground. He rolled around on the ground and saw his gun, he reached out for it, turned around, and saw Beast Boy dusting himself off, and he grinned and fired.

Mammoth wiped the bricks off his body picked one up and threw it at Raven who again grabbed the debris and flung it back at the led head. She was now alone with Mammoth, Starfire flew over to help Robin who was at a stalemate with Jinx but with Starfire helping they were fairing better.

Cyborg screamed as his sonic blaster seemed to almost tear itself away from his body. It shocked like a lightning storm and wouldn't fire. He leaned against a mailbox and whacked his dead arm against it, dulling the pain. He looked around and couldn't see Brother Blood he then proceeded to lean over and vomit on the sidewalk.

Blood grabbed the fallen Beast Boy and carry him away.

Mammoth ran through the alleyways avoiding the wrath of Raven.

Jinx fell backwards against a building and felt her eyes closing.

In the end the team got back together and looked at Jinx, Robin pounded his hand in his fist, "They took one of ours," Starfire grabbed Jinx and held her against the ground, "We take one of theirs."

--

Beast Boy's eyes open to see nothing but a stonewall, his back hurt, his mind hurt. Everything appeared to be a blur but he could tell the stone was wall he wasn't sure if he was lying down or hanging from a wall. His mouth was severely dry, his eyes were full of water, he felt a cold sweat across his body, and he could've sworn there were shadows looking at him, dancing around. Whatever was wrong with him he was definitely out of sorts, something was definitely wrong. He had never felt this way his entire life.

He tried to move and his conscious told himself that he could move, but his body remained still. He thought he could hear something around him but it all sounded as though it was being shouted through a concert crowd, it was misunderstood gibberish, and he kept telling himself to but he couldn't, he became more and more restless he felt his insides were going to collapse within itself.

Thoughts of where and who he was never crossed his mind. He couldn't grasp questions, everything was scattered, he felt like screaming but no words would come out, his mouth wouldn't even open, the only one that heard his screams was him.

--

Jinx was in the medical bay, still unconscious. Cyborg was watching her, at the same time he was taking a repair kit to his arm, and other parts of his mechanical body. Starfire and Robin were helping as best they could but his systems were extremely advance and high tech so it was often left to Cyborg to turn a certain screw or to connect several random wires and cables.

Raven just sat up in bed. She wasn't able to sleep. She couldn't believe that Beast Boy was gone; she couldn't believe that she let him out of her sights. Damn that stupid large Mammoth… she chased him down and what good did that do? She tried her best to calm herself, she tried to rationalize that they'd learn where Beast Boy was whenever Jinx awoke. What if she lied to them though? What if she didn't know? What if she didn't feel like cooperating? – No Raven would make sure she would, even if she had to plunge into her mind and grab the information from her – and she'd be no bit friendly about it.

She felt so lost. She felt as though a piece of her was gone, not just Beast Boy. She couldn't meditate she was unable to focus. All she could do was stand up in her bed and stare at her walls and door. Just wondering what to do, wondering where to turn. What if they killed him? No they wouldn't kill him, why take him just to kill him? If they wanted him dead they would've just left him dead on the battlefield. What if they torture him? That somehow scared her more than him being dead. At least there is some sort of peace in being dead – there was no peace being tortured.

She swore she'd get them though. And that's when it all became so clear to her. When you finally lose something is when you realize you need it the most. She needed Beast Boy. She needed him because… she loved him. It was now the truth. She had somehow fallen for the skinny, green, sarcastic, jovial friend. She loved him, she loved being around him, and she loved just knowing his presence was near, but now, now with him gone she felt so abandoned.

She had once read that to be lonely is to be different, and to be different is to be lonely. She wasn't that different. Sure she wasn't like everyone else but neither were her friends. They were in many ways much more similar than they were different. The most different being Beast Boy, and yet he was the one that made her feel normal. He was the one that treated her like she was special, like she was something that needed to be handled with care, and she admired his ability to try and make her happy. It seemed to make his day to see her happy and truth was she'd rather be happy then miserable, and if she was able to only act freely when being around Beast Boy, then she wished she could always be with him.

She wrapped her arms around herself expecting some sort of chill, expecting something to reach out and grabbed her. Instead she just held herself, as though she was trying to hold herself together as though she'd fall apart and without Beast Boy who would put her back together again?

"Raven?"

She looked up to see Starfire standing there at her door, Raven wanted to say something but nothing came out, she just stared at her friend unable to utter anything.

Starfire seeing the sad expression on Raven's face, seeing her clutching herself, scared, Starfire went over and sat next to her friend, and hugged her as tight as she could.

"We will find friend Beast Boy, I promise."

-end of part 19


	20. Part 20

Part 20

"Inject him again," Blood commanded.

Best Boy watched through red blood shot eyes as a wavering figure stood over him. He then felt something hit his arm, and then his eyes closed and he lost all feeling.

"I still don't understand what we're doing," Mammoth said, leaning against the wall.

Blood let out a long drawn out breath, "Well what we're going to do is use that monster form to destroy the titans. You see we're filling him with a certain serum that should hopefully turn him into my slave."

"What slave?" Mammoth questioned.

"You dolt! We can use him against the Titans! If we can control his monster like state then with us backing him up we should have enough power to destroy them!" He laughed with glee in his eyes.

--

Somewhere there was a room full of noise. There was a room full of curiosity and wonder, where big bright eyes twirled from here to there. Somewhere there was a toast being raised, and dinner being served. Somewhere there was laughter and cheers at a game on TV. Somewhere there was someone who was simply happy, writing in crayon – the sun.

But this wasn't somewhere.

There was nothing but silence as she went through the halls and room to room. Without Beast Boy it was dead, no don't think such things, nothing is dead. He is fine, he is okay, and why would they take him just to kill him? No, he was alive, but was he in pain? She wished him a peaceful death then torture.

The team thought they had him, they followed the signal from his communicator but when they followed up they only saw garbage cans, there within the mess was his communicator, but no Beast Boy.

Raven didn't want to know about the interrogation, she had no interest in it. Well it wasn't that she didn't have any interest but she didn't want to hear what they would do to him, she didn't want to hear Jinx say that they would kill him, or that they would torture him, all she wanted was for him to be somewhere, somewhere safe.

She began thinking of the happy times that her and Beast Boy had shared. She wished that she could remember them better, clearer, even more so she wished that she could just share another one of those moments – wait now you are thinking as if he was gone. He's not gone! He's just missing, he's okay… somewhere.

--

Jinx looked up to see Robin and Cyborg standing over her. "Ugh," she held her head blinking several times, she looked around, she was in a brightly light room, at least bright to her. "Where am I? What am I doing here?"

"Your at Titan Tower," Cyborg answered.

"And you're going to stay here until we get some answers," Robin followed, "And don't think about doing anything fancy, our defenses in this Tower are quite good and you'd hate to show up as an enemy to them."

"Fine," she spat up, now sitting up against a wall, "What do you want?"

"Where's Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. He's your teammate."

"No, Blood took him, now where did he take him to?" Cyborg questioned.

Jinx shrugged her shoulders yet again, "How am I supposed to know?"

Robin threw one of his 'sharp' toys, and it struck right next to Jinx's head ripping into the wall, "Now where would he be if your boss took him?"

Jinx bite her lip.

Cyborg sighed and kneeled down in front of her, "Listen we don't want to do this, but as you said Beast Boy is our teammate, and we will do what it takes to find him, now you can cooperate and this could go easily, or you an make this difficult which will end with us getting the answers anyway. So you have two options, 'A' you make this easy and we all leave happy and alive, or 'B' where we get our answers and I can't promise you anything. Now which will it be?" His face close to hers, his red eye staring straight into her.

She gulped, "Downtown, underneath the Splich building, that's where he should be, that's Bloods' new base of operation."

The Splich building was a tall tower, Splich was an insurance company, and it was also one of the largest towers if not the largest in the entire city.

"How do you gain access to it?" Robin folded his arms across his chest.

Jinx sighed and stood-up, "I'll get you there under one condition."

"You're not in position to make demands," Robin was going to continue but Cyborg cut him off.

"What do you want?"

"Out of here, out of all of this! I don't want to be a bad guy and I don't want to be a good guy, I just want to be normal and just be another person. These dumb powers I have got me into a world of politics I don't want to be a part of. I just want to be like anyone else, I'm tired of fighting, I'm tired of learning to hate others and I'm tired of fighting all of you. It doesn't make any sense to me anymore and I don't understand why we fight each other anymore, I only know two things. The first being that fighting seems to get you nowhere in life and number two is that number one isn't living at all."

Robin took a breath, "We'll try to help you."

Cyborg shook his head, "Listen we'll help you, as long as you help us get Beast Boy back, we'll protect you from Blood after that till you can hide away and not have to worry about him anymore. Deal?" He held out his robotic hand.

She shook his hand, "Deal."

--

Starfire grabbed the kettle and placed the water within the cup that contained a bag inside of it. She had seen Raven do it so many times that it wasn't difficult for her to figure out how to make her friends relaxing drink. Raven had been sitting on the couch for a long time and Starfire had been too afraid to talk to her, but she figured it would be good to get her friend her tea and then try to talk to her then. Without Beast Boy illuminating the room with his video games the place didn't seem the same, and she had a feeling that Raven was thinking that much more immensely than she was.

She flew over and placed the tea in front of Raven, "I had got you the tea of herbal honey that you love."

She took the cup, "I don't love."

Starfire sat on the seat next to the couch, "But what of friend Beast Boy."

Raven glanced over her, "What of him?"

"You love him right?"

Raven stared down at her tea and didn't say anything. It was quite for several minutes.

"You can be truthful with me friend," Starfire remarked, "I wish just to help."

Raven took a deep breath, "What makes you think I don't trust you?"

"I feel as though you are not trusting me with what you feel."

"That doesn't mean I'm not being truthful, just means I'm being quite."

"Well I wish you'd allow me to help," Starfire sighed, "Please?"

"You can't help me."

"Why not?"

Raven closed her eyes, "Because I am not sure what I feel."

"Let me help you understand your feelings, remember I was once like you," She gave her friend a lighthearted smile, "I understand that you are very confusing but I think that you can truly understand what is going on if you step outside yourself for a moment and us think about it honestly."

Raven raised her brow at Starfire, "I'm scared," she took a sip of the tea but it didn't get rid of the chill she was feeling, "I'm really scared, I'm so afraid," She shook her head, "If I would've been paying attention to the battle more closely I could've stopped all this from happening!" Her cup shattered and cut into her hands, she wrapped her hands quickly in her cape. She cringed in pain.

Starfire quickly grabbed the pieces of the cup and threw them out. She was going to get some bandages for Raven but she had already healed her hands. She then went and got a towel and began trying to remove the tea from the rug and couch, but since both the rug and the couches were dark, it wasn't really visible.

"This is what happens," Raven rubbed a hand through her hair then held it to her forehead, "This is my curse."

"You are not cursed my friend, you are much the opposite!" Starfire exclaimed.

"On my planet it is not uncommon for people to go through their entire life and not find a certain someone that truly loves them. They search their entire lives because on my planet finding that one person is the true purpose in ones life. It brings you happiness that the entire universe could not give you! You have already found that person I believe, and since you already know who it is, then you are truly not cursed! You are blessed!"

"Me and Beast Boy are not like that," She sighed.

"Now you are lying to yourself. Why? I do not know," Starfire frowned, "I wished you would be truthful to yourself."

"Why would I lie?"

"Because as you said you are scared."

Raven looked forward at the wall and said nothing.

"It is okay to be scared Raven, we all get scared, to be scared is to be," She paused, "Well I guess human," she stifled a small laugh.

Raven laid her head back and now was staring at the ceiling, "I am so confused. I'm angry at myself for letting this situation happen, I'm confused with how I feel towards Beast Boy and I am just torn thinking of what could be happening to him," She shook her head, "Just, just lost."

Starfire lowered her head, "I am sorry too."

"Why?"

"I feel bad because my friends feel bad."

--

"You work for Brother Blood, you are an animal you will destroy."

"You work for Brother Blood, you are an animal you will destroy."

"You work for Brother Blood, you are an animal you will destroy."

"You work for Brother Blood, you are an animal you will destroy."

"You work for Brother Blood, you are an animal you will destroy."

"You work for Brother Blood, you are an animal you will destroy."

"I work for Blood, I am an animal, I must destroy."

- end of part 20


	21. Part 21

Part 21

Jinx squinted her pink eyes and lifted up a piece of brush, it took several moments for the Titans to realize the brush was fake. It led to a hinged steel door that was cradled into the Earth. Jinx put in a code in the numerical system that was built in the center frame of the door.

"Access Denied," Jinx blinked and looked around to see the faces of the Titans begin to grow angry. She tried to put the code in again, "Access Denied."

Suddenly there was a murmuring of voices and the Titans glanced around to see several robotic creatures attack them. They jumped into action.

The robots didn't look like humans. They had small metallic bodies that guided itself across the ground with a tripod of wheels. But they had about six large arms that came from its round body. And at the end of the arms were a pair of sharp claws like a giant pair of scissors.

All the arms collided down atop the Titans but Raven put up a shield and blocked their initial attack.

Robin took out his polearm and charged one of the metallic foes, and vaulted over them he then tried to knock out one of the 'legs' of the enemy but all he got was a clang and a sense of pain ringing through his body as the vibration rocked his bones. The bot swung its arm at Robin but Starfire grabbed it in mid air. She let out a loud yell and began to spin the peculiar robot and was going to hurl it through the air, but one of the arms came around to her back and chopped at her, only succeeding to cut her long hair, but the distraction was long enough to cause her to stop her attack and dropped the bot to the ground.

Meanwhile Cyborg shot at the round ball but it didn't even dent the robot. Jinx threw her own blasts at the same time and chipped one of the arms. She then back flipped away from its swipe, while Cyborg tried to do what Starfire did and grabbed the arm. He then tried to dig the arm down into the Earth but the arm pushed itself up and knocked the opposing 'robot' aside. Cyborg hit the ground, Jinx jumped away and threw another attack at the robot but it failed to do much damage.

Raven looked around. All there was were some lampposts a few trees in a small park that was built behind the tower, and a mailbox or two. She could try to lift the trees but it would take a mass amount of effort to lift them up and to send them at the enemy she also wasn't sure if it would be enough. There were three robots one was hanging around the back, while the other two were combating the four heroes. Raven was then struck with an idea; a tree might not do enough damage but what about the robot? She glared at the bot that was hanging around behind and calling for her powers proceeded to lift it in the air. She then as hard and as fast as she could she sent the idle robot at the backs of the other two, knocking all three of them down to the ground.

The arms of two of the bots were tangled with each other and ripped apart as they tried to separate. Only one of the robots got back to its wheels and began swaying its arms erratically trying desperately to strike at something.

Jinx had a hint of glee in her eyes and she walked over to the metal door that was planted on the Earth. "HEY YOU DUMB BUCKET OF BOLTS OVER HERE!" The arms suddenly lifted high in the air and struck downward at Jinx but she jumped away and the arms struck right through the steel doors.

Robin ran up one of the arms and planted an exploding device atop the ball form of the robot and then jumped and rolled away. The robot then tried to remove the device but its arms weren't made to pick up small items and the disc exploded ripping the robot in half and the debris flew through the air.

Cyborg looked down the stairs but couldn't see anything but them through the darkness. He turned towards Jinx and bowed before her, "After you dear."

"Thank you oil can," She walked past him and down the stairs.

Starfire let one of her hands glow and held it up as though it were a torch.

Raven looked around, "This place is dark."

"You must like it then?" Jinx replied.

"I once would have," Raven held her cloak around her as she head down the stairs, it seemed as though the temperature dropped with every step she took. The stairs also seemed to go on forever and at some points they twisted and turned, she could've sworn that even an evil being would put a thing an elevator just because of the annoyance of it all, she supposed it was for trying to get the point across that anyone daring to come down should head back, but she wasn't going to head back, there was too much on the line. She wondered if Beast Boy was cold. She wondered if they dragged him down these steps, if he was still alive – no he was alive, he tried to stretch her emotions to try and find his, his innocence but she sensed nothing, at least nothing jovial, a lot of fear, a lot of courage, a lot of confidence, a lot of mistrust – coming from Jinx other than that, nothing remotely resembling Beast Boy.

"How much farther?" Robin asked.

Jinx shrugged, "Never took this entrance, believe it or not I was trying to sneak us in."

"Well it really worked," Raven commented full of sarcasm.

"She tried," Cyborg replied.

"So what exactly is down here?" Starfire asked.

"Well it should lead us down to the detention area, once we get passed the labs."

"Labs?" Robin asked.

"Where else would huge robot arms be born?" Jinx retorted.

Soon enough they were at the labs, there was a stench that smelled of sulfur for some reason. Again everything was darkly light but there were occasionally the bright light beam of a light banging of a piece of glass or a workstation.

All the titans began to get restless at the lack of defense. They were expecting more robots, more challenges, but there was nothing – and that put them on edge.

Then there was a loud clang sound and they all got into a defensive stance but again there appeared to be nothing, they were going to go on the move again but Robin held up his hand and they all stopped. Robin stood there and looked around, he then proceeded to pull something out of his utility belt. He threw the object that seemed the size of a marble and rolled it across the floor to a corner of the room, at least they saw it was a corner when the object exploded with a flash of light, revealing everything. Then there was a loud yell and something green passed the light and then disappeared in the darkness.

Cyborg turned around but Starfire was still behind him so it could not have been her.

Raven had a sick feeling down deep in her stomach.

Then there was another yell but it was different then before, and Cyborg felt something strike the side of his body and fell to the ground. Mammoth was atop of him, suddenly pounding upon Cyborg's chest.

Gizmo came out of the dark shooting lasers left and right.

Cyborg threw Mammoth off of him and tried to throw him at Gizmo but he missed. Raven held up a shield and blocked the laser bolts that Gizmo was shooting. Starfire then threw a starbolt at Gizmo and knocked the gun out of his hands.

The Titans were just about to throw a barrage of attacks at the two but suddenly the room that was once completely dark turned into a brilliant light.

The Titans squinted their eyes as they adjusted to the dark. Now standing was Mammoth and Brother Blood, as well as Gizmo flying around. They were ready to attack again – both sides but then there was a snarl behind the Titans.

Starfire shined her hand behind them and there sniffing into the air and drool slipping from one of his massive fangs was the Beast staring straight at them. He then gave Starfire what appeared a smirk and whacked her aside.

"I may have lost a student," Blood commented staring at Jinx, "But I gained a monster."

Raven grew in anger, four eyes darkening the air around them; she then wrapped Mammoth, Blood, and Gizmo in darkness and flung them across the room. Her giant figure was about to end the lives of the three –

"You know where your anger leads," She turned the Beast was talking to her…. Beast Boy was talking to her. Suddenly a blanket of confusing thoughts entered her head and her giant form wavered to that of a fearful girl. Unfortunately a fearful girl wasn't going to defend her from his devastating strike. She flew to the right and struck through glass of a lab and fell over a table and struck the floor.

The Beast seemed to waver and look at her for several moments till he turned his head to the rest of the titans – Starfire now up and ready.

Robin grabbed one of his batarangs and aimed it at the Beast, he then threw it but he jumped around and swung it straight at Gizmo. It nailed his flying apparatus and knocked him to the floor.

Cyborg then ran at Blood and Starfire threw starbolts at Mammoth. Jinx stood there, she stood there and watched.

Starfire and Robin handled Mammoth with east flipping him into walls, exploding bolts of light straight into his chest. But no matter what they threw at him, he got back up and still went forward with an onslaught of attacks.

Cyborg wasn't fairing well against Blood. Blood was pushing him left and right; he even turned Cyborg's cannon back at him and tried to get Cyborg to fire on himself. Cyborg hit the floor yet again; he could feel his systems failing. He coughed up what he thought was going to be blood but there's not enough human in his body to make him cough up blood – but he was lucky to cough at all. He wasn't ready for Blood's next attack but he never made it as Jinx created a light show right in front of him. She then ran up to Cyborg and bent over and faced him, "Are you alright."

Cyborg opened his blurred eyes and aimed his cannon off in the direction where he thought Blood was, "Am I close?"

Jinx nodded, "Yes."

"Good enough," he blasted his cannon and fell completely to the floor his body depleted.

Unfortunately his blast was off by about three inches but it struck the wall behind Blood and made him fall forward, that was enough of an opening for Jinx to attack again, knocking him sideways, but their luck had run out.

The Beast walked over Cyborg and much like Starfire lashed out at Jinx and drove her to the ground next to Cyborg.

Starfire and Robin finished off Mammoth who now was at the point where he couldn't get up. They turned towards what was once their friend, "Beast Boy please you don't want to fight us! We're your friends!"

He snarled and pushed forward towards Starfire but Robin struck downward with his polearm, but it was caught and he launched Robin into Blood who was getting up. He then wiped his hands together, grinned once again at Starfire and leaped at her, but Star was a bit faster, but her escape didn't live long as he circled around and lunged at her, ready to cut her throat.

But he was stopped in a black force field. A Raven bleeding from her forehead took a deep breath as she approached the Beast, "Stop this, please."

He cocked his head at her, much like a dog he then walked over towards her, the shield now dissipated, Raven again fearful and like a dog he leaned his head forward and sniffed her.

"Destroy her!" Blood shouted – and then was attacked in a sea of green, but not from Beast Boy but from Starfire.

Robin began to stand up but was pushed back into the wall by Mammoth who was now kneeling in front of Robin. This caused Robin to stop moving.

Starfire stopped her assault on Blood and looked over at a still Robin, she then looked into Mammoth's eyes as he began to raise himself up to his feet, he never made it, Starfire made sure of that, throwing him to the other side of the room. She kneeled down to Robin, and shook him, "Robin please get up, Robin please… Robin, open your eyes! Robin!"

Raven kept completely still and silent as the Beast sniffed her. He then raised his paw and thrashed at Raven but was pushed backwards as Raven used her powers to knock him back. She looked over at Starfire and Robin, she had to get to Robin, she looked at Jinx and Cyborg, she needed to get to them too. All the preasure caused her body to shake and she felt as though she was just going to fall to her knees. Instead she limped over to Robin, her right leg swelling in pain. She didn't know if she would be able to help Robin but she healed him as best she could, as much as she could until the Beast started marching over to them, but Starfire stood her ground and stood between Raven, Robin.

"You are not hurting my friends anymore!" She flew at her once green friend, but his agility was too great, he fell to the ground lifted up his feet and kicked her in the stomach as she flew past him, then he launched himself to his feet grabbed her from high in the air and threw her towards the glass of one of the labs. Starfire stopped herself in mid flight and light her body up as much as she good, it reflected off the glass of the labs and blinded the Beast.

Starfire dropped to a knee, and nudged a broken Cyborg. Starfire held Cyborg's arm up and screamed, "Fire!"

Cyborg wasn't as broken as he seemed and his human eye came open and his sonic cannon came online and fired and struck the Beast and nailed him through the wall, and into a pool of water that was on the other side.

Raven began to crawl over to Cyborg and Jinx and began to try her best to heal the two.

Starfire walked slowly over to a sitting Robin, who was inhaling deeply. "You are okay?"

"I will be," he coughed out, and then was hugged tightly by the alien girl.

Raven's healed the two as best she good and lied down on her back. She was too winded to stay up anymore.

Jinx held her head and was also in a sitting position, she moaned in pain, "This is what I hate the most, the pain."

The Titans in pain incapacitated all looked up at an angry Beast whose claws seemed longer then before.

Raven rolled herself over onto her stomach, "Please Beast Boy I know you're hearing me! Please stop this! What would your parents think? You don't want to be like this! You are strong! You are brave! You're a hero! You can be strong without needing to be a Beast! Please Beast Boy! Please stop all this! I love you!"

-end of part 21


	22. Part 22

Part 22

_Do you know what it is to lose someone?_

_To hope that time would just stop_

_But tomorrow always happens_

_There always lives another day_

_That is when we know that we do not revolve around the world_

_But it revolves for none except its own_

_And our heart dampens with our tears_

_And our inwards are shown to all_

_We inwardly pray for peace_

_Yet nothing offers contentment_

_We look at photographs_

_But they are dead to us_

_They make our hearts cry_

_Our tears are only seen by us_

_What does it mean to lose the one you love?_

_It means to follow a path_

_The path of uncertainty_

_So pick up the pieces_

_Try to look up_

_Tomorrow will always come_

_It takes the world_

_But never try to give up_

The aroma of wet dog filled the air. The Beast stood panting slightly.

Raven closed her eyes, deep in concentration.

_She looked through the dark corridors of his mind. All she could see was darkness every now and then there was a faint scream followed by a jovial laugh. Sometimes there was a faint whaling as though limbs were being pulled from a creature – ripping, tearing. She looked onward moving around empty paths and unable to find open paths, unable to find what she was looking for. She thought she'd see a glimmer of light, but there was nothing._

Starfire stood up and took a deep breath. "You are not getting past me, you will not hurt my friends anymore."

The beast charged at her and threw several slashes at her, but she flew backwards causing all his attacks to fall short. She flew upwards near the ceiling, but he jumped as high as her, and then grabbed her in a massive hug. He began to squeeze the life out of her as they struck the ground. She moaned in agony as it felt as though her insides were crunching against themselves.

The huge grasp of the Beast didn't last long as he was tripped by Robin's polearm who was now stretched out across the ground so his weapon would hit the Beast.

Starfire fell to her knees, gasping for air. She watched as the Beast started to charge for Robin, but he threw a blast between the two and charged for the Beast, she saw him open his arms but she wasn't going to fall for his attack twice, she threw out her leg and kicked him hard against the chest.

This flew the Beast backwards to the broken wall and back into the wet pool. Starfire was then struck by a great idea, she ran over to Robin, "I need an electrical disc."

He reached into his utility belt and handed one to her.

Starfire, disc in hand, flew towards the vast pool and prepared to throw the disc in the water electrifying the Beast, but she hesitated, what if he didn't survive?

"Starfire please don't," Pleaded Raven in a barely audible tone.

Starfire turned around to face Raven, "But…." She never got the rest out as she was attacked from behind and brought to the ground, she felt the Beast's claws dig deep into her shoulders, she screamed in pain. But the pain was short lived as Jinx threw an attack at the Beast knocking him aside and rolling across the floor.

_I know you are in here somewhere, just walk to me. Everything was completely dark; she heard maniacal laughs all throughout his mind. Then finally she found him. A small frail Beast Boy who was cowering in a corner, tears streaming down his face. "Get out," he kept repeating, "Get out before it's too late, I don't want you trapped."_

"_I'm here to save you Beast Boy, you can take control over all of this, I'm here to get you out of your darkness."_

"_You yourself is dark, how do you dare to save me?"_

"_Because I have no choice," Her lilac outfit changed to a brightening white, "I love you."_

_He got up and walked timidly over towards her, and engulfed her in a hug, "I will follow you."_

Blood faced Jinx who was now up and standing in a defensive stance. "Why are you doing this? How dare you turn against me!"

"You're life has no meaning Blood. You keep trying to eliminate habits that will always stand; evil never wins because it lacks the heart to keep trying. It only feeds off of the fight and never off of each other. I am tired of fighting for nothing, if I'm to ever fight it will be because who stands next to me, is standing next to me beyond battle, but also in life!" She jumped high in the air and grabbed a railing, she spun around it several times, and threw down a blast at Blood that he dodged, but he wasn't ready for her jumping down atop of him, and knocking him into the ground. "Ironic you are on the ground. I told you, you stand for nothing." She punched him straight in the jaw.

The Beast who was standing quickly changed, in its place stood a young girl and boy trying to figure out how to control things that seemed beyond them, but they stood there entangled in each other's arms.

"You look beautiful in white."

"You look better without all the fur."

"Yea," Was all he whispered as the two kissed ignoring the havoc that was happening around them.

--

Jinx walked over to Cyborg and helped him up to his feet, "You going to be okay?"

"Thanks to you."

She blushed.

--

Robin got to his feet and began dusting himself off. He tore off several pieces of his cape and walked over to Starfire, and began to bandage her cut elbows, as she sat leaning against a metal pole, she sat there and stared at Raven and Beast Boy. She waited for Robin to bandage her shoulders and then she reached behind and grabbed Robin's cape and pulled him towards her and like Beast Boy and Raven she gave him a deep kiss.

His eyes grew large, "What was that for?"

She looked down, "I thought I had lost you."

He gave her a small grin, "You'll never lose me. You're too much to give up on.

-end of 22


	23. Part 23

Part 23

"Alright set him up with a morphine pump and get those restraints tighter!"

"CT Scan?" The nurse asked.

The doctor looked at the chart, "As soon as he's stable also follow him up with about hundred milligram of aspirin, we want that fever to go down. Call me if there's any change in his vitals."

Raven ran through the hallways, "Beast Boy! Garfield?" She shouted loudly ignoring the Orderly's as she passed by them. Phasing into some rooms and phasing out of others, and everything she looked at seemed to stream past her, as though she was running through stars.

She then finally found the room, she looked at the IV drip and the morphine pump, and they meant nothing to her. She just concentrated on the heaving of Beast Boy's chest that was enough for her; it was the evidence that he was still alive.

Then suddenly monitors started flicking and alarms began to ring. The nurses and doctors ran past her she watched as they pounded upon her love's chest. She watched as they applied what appeared to be two rubber packs on his chest.

"A-Systole charging at two hundred! Clear!" The battery screamed loudly as it shocked Beast Boy.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Raven approached her green comrade, she placed her hand on his forehead, but she felt nothing to heal.

The electrocardiogram stayed still, "Charging two fifty clear!"

Nothing

The doctor looked at his watch and then up at the clock, "Time of death 12:20." Then he threw his gloves and gown to the ground and left the room.

Raven watched the nurses pick up the garments, she watched as Beast Boy's frail body laid in front of her. She watched them unhook the saline solution and morphine pump.

"What happened? What's going on?" She kept shouting but nobody would answer her, it was as though she didn't exist. "Garfield," she cried.

--

Raven woke up a cold sweat pouring down her face. She looked over and stared at her scared face in the mirror. 'He's okay,' she kept repeating to herself. She got up and awkwardly made her way to the door almost tripping over her self several times. She made her way out in the hall and to his room. It was nearly three AM why was she going to wake him 'he's fine' she kept repeating to herself but she knocked anyway.

No answer.

She knocked again.

No answer.

She knocked harder, and heard a moan from inside. A bewildered Beast Boy opened the door, looking like the epitome of disaster. He gawked at her, "Wha?" She was pretty sure he didn't even say that much.

"I had a dream," was all she said, now slightly dumbfounded and not knowing what to do or say.

He raised an eyebrow, "Where there any blondes in it?"

She grinded her teeth, "huh, guess it wasn't the same dream," he replied with a small laugh.

She crossed her arms, "You're thinking about other girls… blonde ones huh?" She pointed a finger into his chest, "You're not thinking of you know…."

"First," he raised his finger but quickly lost his train of thought. He shook his head, "Wait I wasn't thinking I was dreaming, and second it was about you! Oops," his face grew from green to red.

She took a step back, her arms becoming uncrossed "oh," was all she could say.

"Soooooo, why are you outside my door again?" He asked.

"I had a dream that you were dead so I kinda," she shrugged, "I don't know."

"Awww you afraid I wouldn't be here Raveeee," he leaned forward and kissed her cheek and then backed away, he then opened his eyes slowly, "Well if I am dead this must be heaven because in reality you would've knocked me real good."

She bite her bottom lip, "You should consider yourself lucky that you were alive when I came here or I would've ripped you out of the netherworlds and then give you another plane trip there."

He watched her walk away and before she went back to her room he called out, "You still look good in white!"

--

Raven sighed not being able to go back to sleep, she just sat at the head of her bed. Her dreams had her deep in wonderment. She wondered why she had the dream; she then questioned reality and the question of why we're here.

How long do we really have on this world or in any worlds? She thought Beast Boy was dead; she looked over at her clock two hours ago. What would she have done if he were gone? What would she do with herself?

You have to make take what life gives you and find some way to make happiness from it. As ironic and dumb it sounded, Garfield was for her. She didn't know exactly how or why, but she did know it made her happy. His laugh, his innocence, there was something there, something strong that told her to believe in him and to always trust him. After all when he had a problem he came to her, if she had a problem she'd go to him. He may not give out the best advice but he's not as dumb as he portrays himself as, it's mostly a façade. He thinks himself as weaker than he actually is. He thinks that he isn't capable when in fact he's more than capable. It took more than guts to just kiss her – who'd want to kiss her.

Dark depressing _her_. She was lucky if she had anyone. She was a horrible person, who tried to make up for it by being a superhero. But her past was horrible and she brought a great demon into the world. She was the gateway to hell.

--

Jinx kept stealing the food Cyborg was trying to cook for breakfast. She found it humorous and fun, he didn't find it that way at all. Every pancake he flipped she flashed some lights and poof the pancake was gone, whereto? Who knew? - stealing was one of her specialties.

"You know if your gonna' be a good guy you gotta' quit stealin'," Cyborg slammed his spatula down.

"I'm not a good guy. I'm just waiting for you all to make me a normal person again," She now stretched across the couch.

"What if we can't?"

She peered over the couch and at Cyborg, "That's not what I was promised."

"Maybe but it's not exactly easy to try and get a pink haired woman with weird powers to walk the streets of Jump City and not be noticed. You may be too great a villain to ever be a civilian."

She shrugged, "Hair colors can change."

"And your powers?"

"I'll just have to be careful," She yawned.

"What if you didn't have to do either?" He asked.

"Well that would make life easier," She replied.

He finally finished one pancake, "Then become one of us."

She let out a laugh, "And why should I do that?"

"Because then you wouldn't have to hide in fear. We would respect you and what you are capable of doing, and instead of having to worry about walking the streets, you can walk down the street with a gaggle of people around who will do nothing but kiss your cute pink butt."

"Interesting," She rubbed her chin.

"I thought as much," he whistled.

"That you think my butt is cute?"

A pancake flipped and landed on the embarrassed robot's head.

--

"So you were truthful when you said that I'd be too much to lose?" Starfire questioned.

"Of course Star," Robin looked off the edge of the roof, he no longer feared about falling, he was confident in his abilities, confident in the one who stood beside him.

The sun was beginning to come up, an array of bright colors shimmering in the fresh air. "Glorious is it not Robin?"

He looked at her, "Yeah," he looked out at the sun, "Yeah it is." He reached out and took her hand. "Let's look at it from every roof in the city," he then jumped from the ledge with her in his grasp, got out his grappling hook and propelled them to the next roof.

--

They made it over towards the brook, Raven's white cloth reflecting the morning light.

"Why are we out here so early," Beast Boy whined, yawning into his hand.

"Because I want to try something, now sit as though you were going to meditate."

Beast Boy turned into a chimp and jumped onto his hands and sat on his own head.

"Stop joking!"

The monkey gasped and he turned back into himself and fell over onto his butt. He quickly then got into the correct sitting style, "And what am I supposed to do now?"

"You're supposed to quote the three most significant things in your life."

He leaned his head back and yawned at the sky, "Alright let me think."

"Note that one of those things was not your fault, and the other will answer your question of what was not your fault."

He blinked at her, thought a few moments, closed his eyes and began to speak.

"Africa was not my fault."

"I am strong."

"And I love Rave' with all my heart"

His eyes opened and he looked around as though he was seeing the planet for the very first time. "Woah," was all he stated as he stood up in a gawky like fashion swaying back and forth.

Raven grabbed him, "What do you feel, do you feel anger?"

He shook his head, "I feel," he looked around, and he listened to the brook and sniffed in the air, "I feel perfect."

"That's because to someone you are," Her arms wrapped around the back of his neck.

He gave her a small grin, "You're not as blonde as I thought you'd be."

She took an arm and placed her finger on his lips, "Don't ruin this, we're having a moment." Then her finger was removed and their lips became one.

"_Alright set him up with a morphine pump and get those restraints tighter!"_

Raven's eyes grew wide.

"_A-Systole charging at two hundred! Clear!"_

Raven broke away from the kiss.

Garfield looked at her with concern, "Rae what's wrong? Looks as though you've seen a ghost."

"_Time of death 12:20."_

Rae? He shook her slightly. Rae?

Her eyes then connected with his and she backed away, we can't do this. We can't.

-end of pt 23


	24. Part 24

Part 24

" I don't think your leader would like it very much if I joined the team," Jinx ripped of the crust of her toast, and threw the crust onto the table.

"That's not where that goes," Cyborg picked up the crust and tossed it into the trash.

"Not my house," She shrugged, but did tear her next crust in the trash. She bite into her toast and with a full mouth spouted, "Listen, don't tell me what to do."

Cyborg gave her a funny look, "Right, got it, don't tell you what to do."

"That's right Buster!" Pieces of toast spilling out of her mouth as she talked, she placed her hand down below her chin to catch her crumbs.

He stared at her and laughed, "Buster?" Bwhahaha he laughed clutching his stomach.

She growled and searched through the cabinets but then noticed that there was jam on the table. She took grasp of the butter knife that was in the open container and took out the knife she then flung the jam at laughing trash compactor. "You'll rue the day you messed with me!"

He laughed as the jam hit him, "Rue the day?" Bwhahah he continued laughing, he then reached over into the peanut butter and dug his finger in it, he then flung the peanut butter at her that lodged into her hair – and across the kitchen.

"Ugh peanut butter! You Tin Can!" She flung more jam at him.

"Oh no you don't!" He flung more peanut butter at her and they proceeded to get into a sticky situation to say the least.

--

"Robin I believe the sunrise is done and we have not reached every roof." Starfire pointed over towards the sun and covered her eyes with her other hand.

"We'll get the rest another day, I think we should head back to the tower."

Starfire floated up into the sky, she looked around and saw what looked like an amusement park being put up, "Let's go look at the park of very pleasant things!"

"Huh?" Robin got up from his kneeling position and stood over by the edge of the building and looked off to where she was pointing, "The amusement park?"

"Yes!" She said excited.

"It's not open yet, they're getting it up."

"Oh," She said disappointed.

He sighed, "Hmmm how about we go find some place to eat?"

"It is time for the food to break," She nodded.

"Breakfast Star," Robin smiled and silently laughed to himself.

She spiraled into the air, "Most wonderful," she drifted upwards and stretched herself out as much as she could. She then flew down and quickly grabbed Robin by the hand and began flying across the city.

"Wooooo!" He shouted as he was now flying through the city, via an arm and a very attractive alien girl.

--

"So who were you cooking breakfast for anyway?" Jinx asked now with a wet washcloth helping Cyborg clean the mess they made.

"Well usually Raven comes first and says she only wants tea, but then after several minutes she gets hungry and asks for a plate. Then Starfire comes and says something that makes no sense and asks for a plate politely, well as politely as she can put it. Then Robin is next and he heads straight to the computer, after seeing that the city is once again safe from the clutches of evil," He shared an awkward glance with Jinx who was looking at him from the other side of the room, "You know what I mean. Anyways then comes Beast Boy looking like a wreck and he throws his head upon the table, every time a little harder than he means too, and rubs the bump he gets, then Raven will say something that equates to him being dumb and I'll laugh at him, and then Robin goes on about us just eating breakfast, and then we all chit chat, well I mean Star chit chats, well I mean we listen to her, though I'm not sure if Raven does, but I'm sure she might be, I don't know it's hard to tell with Raven."

"And what would I do?" Jinx asked blinking her cheshire cat eyes.

Cyborg blew some air from the side of his lips and looked up thinking, "Make a mess."

"Yeah," she replied in a somber tone, she looked down,"That's usually what I cause." She looked down not saying another word.

He didn't want to appear officious but couldn't stop himself from asking, "Why do you say that?"

"I was taught to be a sorceress but I wasn't taught on how to be a person. In my Indian tribe I was ousted because my powers grew too strong. Instead of being looked upon for advice and wisdom I was turned away being called as you would put it a witch I guess, that's all I ever am, a witch. They left without me one night, they all left while I was asleep, and I was on my own. Angry, depressed, and alone I found whatever shelter I could and used my 'magic' to try and get money on the street, yeah a street performer, that's where my great powers got me. That was until Slade found me. The Hive was the first place that made me feel as though I belonged, but even then… I didn't want to do evil things, I never did." She looked at him shaking her head, "I never wanted to do bad, I just," She sighed, "I just wanted to belong, and to belong I had to do horrible things. Even when I was with my tribe I was taught not to take advantage of people. I was taught to respect everything around me, and I learned the lesson that anything given to me can also just as quickly be taken away. That's why I want you to make me normal. I just want to be regular I want to be plane, ordinary, common, I don't want to be burden with being," She shook her head, "I guess being me."

He took a deep breath, "But you're not ordinary and there's no reason to be. Look at me, am I normal to you?"

"You don't have to be normal," She rebutted.

"No I don't but you don't need to be either. You just need the right place. Your powers make you special, they don't make you a witch and they don't make you a bad person either, they make you special, just like all of us. We're burden with responsibilities that no ordinary person can handle, and that's your problem you never came to the realization that it isn't what you can do that makes you who you are, but what you can do. You may not be able to take back all you've done in your past but you can make amends. You leave now and become as you call normal you will always be remembered for the evil you have brought, and those thoughts will never leave your mind. If you join us here, if you become a hero instead of a villain, if you do good instead of evil, you can make up for everything you have done. You don't have to be a witch, you can be admired, like you've always should've been. Being strong doesn't make you evil, having powers doesn't make you bad, but it does mean you can never become normal. None of us in this tower can pass for normal, and that's just the sad truth."

Her head was now pressing against the refrigerator door, "Then why did you all promise it to me?"

"We promised we'd try, but I'm telling you that you can try your best to be what you think of as normal but the memories you bear will always stay with you. Just because you were abandoned doesn't mean you have to run from who you are, you just need to find a place where you'd be accepted and still be able to keep your morals. If you don't mind trying to help people instead of torturing them, then I am sure we can let you stay here."

Her head still against the door she looked over at him, "Really tin man?"

He shrugged, "I'll beat Robin up till he agrees," He smirked.

"Can you do that?"

"Pssh I can do anything," He smiled, "So can you."

"So I can make amends?"

"Amen."

She gave a lighthearted smile, "Amen."

--

Robin wiped some maple syrup off his finger. He looked up to see Starfire munching away at her strawberry pancakes. He forked another piece of waffle and rubbed it into some maple syrup. "Want to try a piece?"

She nodded and opened her mouth. He carefully moved the piece into her mouth.

"Mmmm delicious," She forked a rather large piece of her pancakes, "Here try mine."

"Okay," He opened his mouth and she fed him the rather large piece of pancake, his mouth was too full to reply so he gave her a thumbs up. She clapped her hands together and took a sip of her orange juice, "This is most wonderful."

"I hope Cyborg didn't cook up breakfast," Robin laughed.

She gasped, "What if he did?"

He shrugged, "He's a big boy he'll eat what we don't."

--

"We can't do this," She uttered.

"Huh why not?" Beast Boy asked looking around, "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, just look, no listen, we can't do this!" She began to sound frantic; her white gown was fading back into purple.

"What's going on? Where's this coming from?"

She held her head, "Just stay away from me!" She phased down through the ground and into her room.

He stood there dumbfounded and then reality hit him, he just wasn't good enough for her. It was obvious she finally figured out that he wasn't worth the effort. He was just a green fuzz ball who did nothing but crack jokes and played the role of stupid. He wiped his eyes, and then in anger grabbed a rock and threw it as hard as he could into the water.

It splashed and then stillness. He could almost here the rock sinking through the water. He could hear his own heart beating; he fell onto his knees and sighed. He picked up some dirt and let it slip through his fingers. He closed his eyes and bent his head to the ground.

He just didn't understand what love is. Now for the second time in his life he felt crushed. It was his way of life now, to be the target for the next piercing dart. He cared too much in too many things; it just made sense for him to constantly get hurt. It was easier to just be the joker, it was easier to just always be a target to always be made fun of and hurt, that way you can never become too happy, for if you are happy there's only one way to go.

He didn't feel like moving, he didn't feel like caring, he didn't feel like loving, he didn't feel like being. He just stared at the still brook, everything can fall apart yet water will flow into any crevice it finds, people are much like water we adapt anyway we can. There just wasn't enough water to fill the hole he was feeling, so instead they left his body in the form of tears.

--

_What am I doing?_

_I need to calm down!_

_Come on Raven calm down!_

_Think clearly,_

She began chanting but much too quickly, she tried her best to slow herself but she was being hit by a thousand thoughts a second.

_Why did I just leave him like that? So stupid! Ugh why do I always mess everything up? Because I excel at it, I know how to bring pain, that's all I'm good for._

_I need to apologize to him, I need to make things right. But I can't have is life be put in danger. Or maybe my actions now will be what causes the visions I saw._

_Either way I owe Beast Boy an apology._

_--_

She looked at him, his somber face staring down at the Earth. She looked at the ground, it was wet, "Garfield I'm sorry."

He didn't respond.

"Listen I didn't mean what I said earlier."

He didn't reply.

"Garfield please… I am really sorry." She saw his body heave as he inhaled a deep breath.

"I am too," He stood up and faced her.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"For letting you in, into my heart."

- end of part 24


	25. Part 25

Part 25

_There was something I had always done wrong when choosing an apprentice._

_I made the critical error of trying to mold them after myself._

_When in fact they should be a totally new creation._

_A new being that their old powers could never allow them to be._

_And yet – they should need me, or else they would be destroyed._

_And not by me but by my enemies – the horrible team I wish to get rid of._

_I figured all this out…_

_When I was in purgatory._

_When I gained my life back – due to my incredible intelligence -I knew…._

_I knew I needed someone to do my dirty work; there was no reason to risk my life twice._

_My apprentice will know no mercy._

_They will only know of destruction._

_They will only know pain._

_Yet – They must be powerful!_

_They must be easy to mold._

_Easy to manipulate, and they need to be eager for my leadership._

_They must need me, or I must trick them into thinking they need me._

_There will be no distrust._

_There will be no corruption._

_Just destruction._

_He will be just another weapon_

_In my arsenal._

--

"Don't say that," She pleaded. "I'm sorry, I just I just got scared, can't you understand that?" Raven almost knelt looking up at Beast Boy's eyes her body nearly toppling over herself.

He took a long paused and looked up in the air, then he turned back to face her, "You remember the Wizard of Oz?"

She looked dumbfounded at him for a few moments, "Y… ye…yes," She stuttered. Of course he's referencing a movie, that's all he does is watch TV; she thought to herself, she wondered why she was suddenly angry.

"Remember what the Wizard said to the Tin Man?" He asked her.

She shook her head.

He sighed, "That having a heart is not practical," He frowned at her, "Do you know why?"

She began getting annoyed, "Why?" She uttered.

"Because it can break."

What he said nearly stopped her breathing. She looked at him, eyes wide. This was coming from a guy who knew a thing or two about heartbreak. Yet, she knew that pain as well. "Listen I know I should not have done what I did, but I apologize! I'm really sorry Garfield; I didn't mean to hurt you. Can't you please forgive me?"

He took a deep breath and a long paused, and then leaned over and gently kissed her on the cheek, "Only if you'll try my tofu eggs," He grinned.

She feigned fear, "Do I have to?"

He bobbed his head up and down several times, excitingly.

--

Beast Boy looked through the refrigerator, "Where are my tofu eggs?"

Cyborg and Jinx lifted their heads up and looked over at Beast Boy and Raven in the kitchen. They were playing video games, "You mean the red and blue carton that was sitting at the bottom of the refrigerator?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Nope haven't seen them," Jinx giggled turning her head to Jinx and then watched him try to suppress his laugh.

"Oh good," Raven beamed for maybe the first time in her life.

"Oh this is so not cool, you were supposed to eat my tofu eggs!" He ran over and plunged into a chair in front of the TV, "Where are my eggs?" He asked looking over at Cyborg and Jinx, they both shrugged at him. "Oh come on Raven has to eat them!" He exclaimed.

Jinx and Cyborg looked over at Raven, "Why would you want to do that?"

"I don't," She rubbed her temples and sighed.

"You don't!" Beast Boy seemed deflated, "Come on Ravie you said you would!"

Jinx looked up at Raven, "Ravie?"

Cyborg burst out laughing. Raven kept rubbing her head, and Beast Boy asked them to stop laughing – with no success.

_CT Scan_

Raven stopped and looked around, her face becoming paler – if that was possible.

_We want that fever to go down_

She kept looking around, pivoting back and forth around the room. "Raven?" Beast Boy cocked his head and stared at her.

"She looks as though she ate the eggs," Jinx laughed. Cyborg dropped his controller and held his stomach laughing. "Stop I'm gonna burst!" He yelled.

Beast Boy got up and made his way over to Raven and held her, "Ravie what's wrong?"

She pressed against him and he felt his neck get wet, she was crying. "What's wrong?" He brushed his hand through her hair.

She didn't want him to worry; she didn't want to say that she was having thoughts of him dying, voices ringing through her head. "Nothing is wrong. I just –"

"Raven what's wrong?" Cyborg turned around and placed his controller on the floor.

"I'm just, I'm just dealing with a lot of emotions." She sighed, "I just need some rest and meditation." She made her way down the hallway but Beast Boy stopped her halfway.

"I thought when we were together our emotions stayed in check? I thought that's one of the reasons why you know, we're together and all, because when we're with each other we have better control over how we feel."

"I do but there are also new emotions that I need to get used to and I'm just not at the moment. I wish that when we're together that everything was okay, but that's not the case. I'm not trying to hurt you, it's just that there are some things I need to ponder not about us but just ponder myself." She kissed his cheek gingerly, "I like us, we work well together, somehow, but I just need a little bit of time to come to an understanding of things that are running through my mind, that's all." She laid her hand upon his cheek, "Okay?"

He took her hand, "You still need to eat the eggs."

She gagged, "Don't remind me," And she made her way into her room.

--

"So yes that is how monarchy began," She was sharing information about her home planet with Robin. They were taking a walk – a long walk, back home.

Robin let out a yawn and stopped walking and began to stretch. "There's no place you can't go while walking."

"What about water?" She asked.

Robin pointed to his head, "Then imagine walking over it," He jumped up and continued walking.

"Imagine."

They both turned around to see Speedy standing behind them.

"Speedy," Robin smiled and held out his hand, "It's good to see you."

Speedy took his hand, "Good to see you as well."

"What's this?" Speedy had dropped something into Robin's hand, he opened his fist to see a small round object he then heard a tick, his eyes grew wide and he looked up to Speedy only to see him back flipping away. He turned to see Starfire standing behind him. He dropped the object and pushed her away.

_BOOM!_

--

Raven rolled her head and calmed her mind. There had to be a reason why she was having these visions. There wasn't any imminent danger. They had fought the HIVE and Brother Blood and they had Jinx – which she wasn't too happy about but she knew Cyborg felt better with her around, so she didn't say anything against Jinx. Maybe that was the reason? Maybe Jinx was the danger, but she hasn't seemed as though she wants to do any harm. It wouldn't make any sense for her to do so.

The second thing was to realize she couldn't trivialize the relationship her and Beast Boy had. It was now something immense something she couldn't kid around about. Something she couldn't lose. They needed each other; somehow in someway they needed each other. At least they did, before these visions.

Was she a threat now being around Beast Boy? No, she'd been wrong about her future once. Visions of her and her friends defeated her father filled her mind. Maybe this was just a manifestation of fear that she had deep inside. She was scared that maybe she'd get hurt again. Maybe she was simply scared of hurting Beast Boy.

She had to take the chance though, she couldn't just be afraid of commitment all her life. What made her so sure that Beast Boy was the one for her? Don't be foolish, she remembered the pain she felt thinking that he was gone, imagining him being the horrible beast, he needed her. She needed to be there for him so that he could be his jovial self. She smiled slightly – eggs, she thought and laughed a little.

--

Beast Boy picked up a controller, "Alright change the options to three players," he sat back into the chair.

Cyborg pressed pause and began changing the options, "So are you and Raven official?"

Beast Boy took a moment, "Yep, I guess we are."

Jinx shook her head, "I never thought this team could be so mushy."

"Hey!" Beast Boy interjected, "We're not that mushy."

Cyborg held his head in his hand, "You and Raven, I would've never thought."

Jinx grinned, "I just cut both of you down!"

Cyborg lifted his head back to the screen, Beast Boy stopped from yelling and looked at the screen too. They had both lost from their lack of attention.

"Two out of three," Cyborg pressed a button to restart the fight.

--

Starfire coughed as she lifted herself out of the rubble that was around her. She shook her head getting the debris out of her hair as she leaned on all fours. She coughed and wiped her mouth with her arm. She tasted blood and looked at her arm to see her bicep lacerated. Once she got her bearings she squinted through the dust, "Robin!" She called out. "Robin!" She looked around, him and Speedy were gone, "ROBIN!" She began to cry as she stumbled onto her feet. She coughed again and inhaled more dust and began coughing, her head began getting light, she reached for her communicator and flipped it open, "Help!" She said in a wispy voice and fell to her knees – coughing.

--

Their communicators all went off at the same time. They opened their communicators up to see a frazzled Starfire asking for help. They all made their way to the computer - Raven running from her room, and they all looked over Cyborg's shoulder as he picked up her signal. Raven, and Beast Boy tried to communicate to Starfire but she didn't answer. Cyborg locked onto the signal, "She's by the pier!"

They were all ready to go when there was a hiccup from the other side of the room: Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy turned towards Jinx who was sitting there.

"Titans go!" Cyborg called. Jinx stood up and stood still for several seconds unsure of what to do, she ended up following them to the T- Car.

--

Robin opened his eyes to see and looked at the cement floor. He lifted himself up to see him in a dark room; he took a few steps and ran into several metal bars. After a minute of investigating he noticed that there was a cement wall behind him and he was surrounded by metal bars on all other sides, _easy enough_ he thought to himself, reaching down to his utility belt to grab an exploding disc. Except his belt wasn't there. He was still in uniform, but his belt was gone, he reached around his arms and noticed that his suit was shredded and he could feel the burn marks on his chest. Thankfully his suit offered himself some defense from immense heat and had some other small armor like features that protected his body – to a degree. He felt around his face and noticed that his mask was gone. He reached behind him – no cape. He sighed and felt drowsy. He leaned down gingerly to the floor and placed his hands down on the cement, he proceeded to lie against it, all he needed was his belt and or his communicator unfortunately neither he had. Why did Speedy give him a bomb? Where was he?

- end of part 25


	26. Part 26

Part 26

He awoke thinking that he heard something. He looked around his cell – must've been his imagination. The beating of his heart seemed to be intensified by the echo the room created. He rested his back against the bars as he sat. He picked up a few pebbles that were on the floor and threw them at the wall. The clanging sound something different then his breathing and heartbeat. Then suddenly a sound that sounded like a crash happened, and the pebble never hit the ground.

_What in the world?_ He thought and stood up. He walked towards the wall that sounded like glass. He heard another sound and then lifted his boot up in the heel of his boot was a shard of glass. He took the shard out and threw it into a corner.

There must be an opening several feet above his head. He walked back to the gates and picked up some more pebbles. He kept throwing them and as he did he would throw the next pebble higher.

_Whack_

_Whack_

_Whack_

…

Silence that is where the hole is, or where the glass was. He then began throwing pebbles to the sides of where the first unyielding pebble went.

_Clash_

_Clash_

More glass, it was wider than he first thought, maybe even enough for him to crawl through, if he didn't mind getting cut with glass.

--

Raven wiped the dirt out of her friend's hair. "Are you sure it was Speedy?"

Starfire nodded her head again, she was now in the t-car her friends dusting her off and the air inside the t-car allowed her to finally catch her breath. Enough so that she could tell her friends what happened.

"Why would Speedy do that?" Cyborg rubbed a metallic hand to his chin.

"I don't care about Speedy, I worry for Robin!" Star exclaimed.

Jinx left the car and started scurrying around the site where the explosion happened. Beast Boy and Cyborg quickly joined her looking for any evidence and clues on where Robin and or Speedy could be.

There wasn't much to be found, a few brick pieces dust, soot, and pieces of Robin's suit. They quickly picked up each piece and attempted to hide it so Starfire wouldn't see.

"Star are you going to be okay?" Raven asked, her hands on her friends shoulder.

Starfire looked at Raven and looked as though she was going to say 'yes,' but instead her face suddenly became somber and she began weeping.

Raven a little taken back, but understanding, drew Star into a hug and let her cry on her shoulder. "We'll find Robin, Star, everything is going to be okay."

Beast Boy turned into a dog and began sniffing around; he sneezed and then continued sniffing.

"Anything?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy changed back, "Robin's scent is strong, and I think I might be able to track it."

Cyborg let out a sigh, "Finally something good."

--

Robin had two choices, he could either stay in the cell, or he could try to get out. The problem was that the exit may be covered in glass, and his costume was already cut apart, and his gloves wouldn't offer him enough protection. He wished he had his cape; he could use it to brush the glass away maybe, or crawl with it in front of him. With all the pebbles he threw he decided that the opening was maybe seven feet above him, and he could jump and reach it, though he didn't know how much he liked that idea. He guessed it was maybe two and a half feet high and maybe the same feet wide – a very tight squeeze.

If he jumped up and pulled himself up into it, he risked his hands being cut by any glass that was up there, and if he decided to crawl through it, who knows how much glass would cut him up. He walked back, glass crunching under his shoes and sat back against the cages again, wondering what to do.

--

Roy Harper Jr. knelt in front of Slade, "I have done what you asked."

"Good Apprentice good," Slade grinned from ear to ear, "Now, Arsenal you will go after the next one. United they stand, but divided, they fall."

"I want to know why you didn't just let me destroy Robin?"

"There is no fun in killing a worthy adversary, but there is something in torturing them, Robin will soon learn that he has just blown up into hell. A hell that I manipulate, the Titans will no longer be of any concern to me. You shall grasp the next one, but remember they'll be expecting you next time, so use what I have taught you," Slade held out the small black gun to the once Speedy. "From now on you will taunt your foes as Arsenal."

Arsenal took the gun that fired an electro-charge blast that incapacitated his foes. He twirled the gun around his fingers and then hooked it to his side, he then bowed to Slade, "Thank you".

"Oh and don't forget your new outfit," Slade threw him his new clothes. Black fatigues with a red 'S' on the chest, outlined with a target. His boots contained slots for several other guns, which lined the inside chest piece. Now he was suited with four guns two at both sides of his waist and one on each boot.

--

It looked quite humorous to see a bunch of superheroes slowly following a green dog. Following a green dog to a brick wall.

Beast Boy transformed back to his normal self, "I lost it."

"Lost what?" Jinx blinked.

"The scent," He sighed, "I lost the scent."

Starfire began to sniff, "You just can't lose it!" She grabbed Beast Boy and began shaking him, "We have to find Robin!"

"Alright new plan," Cyborg pounded his fist into his hand, "Okay we're going to split up. Star I know you're emotional so you and Jinx pair up and take everything from Evening Ville Street to Third Street. Both of you keep an eye out for each other."

"Why should I?" Jinx crossed her arms.

Cyborg frowned, "Please Jinx?"

"Humph," Fine she lightly fumed.

"Raven, Beast Boy get everything on the eastern side of the city," Cyborg took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"I'm going to cover everything else, should be able to cover a lot of space in the T-car."

_Time of death_

Raven turned around, nothing there.

--

Robin rubbed his head, his stomach ached in hunger, sweat from the heat of the cell dripped down his face. There was no way he was going to go out like this.

All or nothing…..

He ran at the wall and leapt forward and began to run up the wall. Using his momentum jumped upward and pushed his body as much as he could forward, he bent his back and made himself as horizontal as possible. He crashed right through the small crevice and flew right to the other side.

He fell to the floor on the other side and cried out in pain hitting the floor. He arched his aching back and rolled over onto his stomach. It was then he looked over to see he was leaking blood all over to the floor. He looked at his arms and legs and he had scratches all across them.

He slowly sat up and then with all his might he rose to his feet. He leaned onto a pole that was next to him. He looked across his body only a few of the lacerations hurt and all of them were just skin deep, It was his back that was killing him now, but maybe he'd be able to walk it off.

Not being able to see what was in the distance, he kept leaning against the pole as he walked in agony forward to the darkness.

_ROBIN!_

Robin stopped, his skin pale, his body motionless, "No," the words whispered through his lips.

He shook his head and kept making his way forward, it was just his imagination. It was his body's way of dealing with the pain. He looked to be in a giant mechanism of some sort. There were giant cogs rotating and spinning all around him. Huge metal bars were swinging left and right. There didn't appear to be any clear path, suddenly it hit him.

He looked up and saw a gigantic mirror above him; he was inside the city's huge gamma telescope. How was he in a telescope, how could he get out? No he was only in the station the telescope was about twenty meters in front of him.

_Are you confused Robin?_

Robin in horrible pain began running forward, jumping and spinning away from cogs, dials, levers, and other machinery. He hit a wall, "NO!" He screamed. It was just like he thought; he was trapped yet again, just now in a giant dome, and Slade's voice in his head.

"No!" He knelt down and pounded the floor, "I just want out! Please let meout!"

- end of part 26


	27. Part 27

Part 27

Arsenal jumped from rooftop to rooftop, watching the t-car go up and down the streets. The headlights were bright and illuminated dark alleyways. As he ran he pulled a pair of binoculars out and tried to see into the T-Car. It took him several attempts to finally deduce that the only person in the car was Cyborg.

The car began going faster and Arsenal found it harder and harder to keep up with. He pulled out a narrow metallic cone from the inside of his vest, and attached it to a gun he pulled out from his side holster. He attached the cone to the front of the gun and took another glance at the car in front of him. Again it was getting away, but attaching the cone meant his blast was going to go at supersonic speed, although it did mean his blast would be less accurate he figured that he wasn't going to miss the fleeing target.

--

Raven and Beast Boy were flying through the air, Beast Boy as the only green robin the world had ever seen. Raven stopped and motioned for Beast Boy to do the same. She looked down and saw several ambulances zooming down the street. The robin nodded its small head and they began following the sirens.

--

Starfire created some light so her and Jinx could look down a few of the dark alleyways, "We need to go faster," Starfire kept repeating.

Jinx looked at her, "We're going as fast as we can, and we don't even know what we are looking for!"

"We are looking for Robin!" Starfire exclaimed.

"I know that, but we don't exactly have any clues or evidence or anything. What exactly are we following or for that matter doing?"

"Listen you don't know Robin like I do. I know he is not just waiting for us to save him, but he is trying to save himself. I do not want to give up on him, for he would never give up on me."

Jinx pointed at her, "Well that's cause you're his girlfriend, but he wouldn't give a damn about me, so I'm really trying to find a damn reason why the hell I am out here and trying to help you and your friends!"

"Because you are not bad, you deep down want to help."

"You know nothing about me," Jinx turned her back to Starfire.

"Then tell me," Starfire offered.

--

Why were his systems dying? He began pressing random buttons on his dashboard but nothing was initiating, all his systems were down in his car. He opened the car door and looked around. He began searching for any damage.

"I did it."

Cyborg turned around to see a man dressed in black fatigues a gun in hand pointed at the metallic man, "Who are you?" Cyborg moved into a fighting stance.

"The name is Arsenal."

"You know gun shots really don't hurt me," Cyborg glared.

Arsenal tilted his head over towards the t-car, "Looks like it can hurt…. So I wouldn't move if I were you."

Cyborg cringed; _if it did that amount of damage to my car it's likely it'll hurt me. Better hit him first! _He fired his sonic cannon.

Arsenal grinned and rolled away, on his stomach he fired two shots.

Cyborg jumped behind his car and missed the two blasts; he then lifted his cannon above his dismantled car and fired at his enemy.

Arsenal back flipped away. He then grabbed a fire escape from a building next to him and he swayed the ladder back and forth, and then flipped himself over to the top of a building hoping to grant him enough visibility to hit Cyborg.

Cyborg ducked from another shot. _The car is no good, so time to make it something good._ He lifted his car up with all his strength and threw it at the building top.

Arsenal's eyes grew wide. He jumped atop the car and propelled himself forward, he shot as he flew and looked for somewhere to land. He grabbed a lamppost and slide down to the ground.

Cyborg heard sirens in the air; unfortunately he didn't see the blast coming at him. His systems failed and he fell to the ground.

--

Raven and Beast Boy looked as the medics looking around but finding nothing. The only evidence of a fight being the t-car upside down on a building top, "What do you think happened?" Beast Boy looked over at Raven.

She crossed her arms, "The same thing that happened to Robin. Cyborg isn't here, and he's not answering his communicator."

"I knew splitting up wasn't the right thing to do," Garfield sighed and shook his head, "First Robin now Cyborg, who knows which one of us could be next."

"There's not going to be a next, I'm going to…."

"You're not doing anything yourself," Beast Boy quickly cut in. "You may be next in line for leadership but we're not splitting up again," He sighed, "I don't want to lose you."

She looked at him, "You're not in command," She put her hood down. "We have an enemy that is obviously taking us down one by one. Now we don't have any leads but there is one thing we do know, one of us will probably be next, but it's likely he won't attack if we're all together. So we have to think of a way to bring him to us."

He sighed and rubbed his chin, thinking. "You want to use one of us as bait?"

She frowned, "That is not a bad plan, but is it worth the risk?"

"Maybe we should group up with Starfire and Jinx and figure this all out?"

"Jinx isn't part of the team," She said in anything but a pleasant tone.

"We're running out of being called a team, we need all the help we can get."

"But how can we trust her?"

"Now that Cyborg is gone she's going to do what it takes to get him back. Just like if you were to go missing I wouldn't stop until I found you," He slammed his fists together.

She looked down, "I don't know how far I would go."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "You're already trying to find ways to save our friends, I trust that it I were to ever go missing you would try your best to find me, in the end that's the only thing we can trust, that we're all here for each other."

She felt vulnerable and she didn't have that feeling often, "I guess you are right."

He gave her a grin, "Well that would be a first wouldn't it?"

She gave him a small smile instead of a laugh, "Guess it would be."

--

"I'm not cut for doing this good guy stuff," Jinx frowned kneeling down and picking up a piece of glass, "I still don't understand what we are looking for."

"Why are you not cut to be good?" Starfire asked.

"I've been bad for too long, once you're on the other side of the fence, you'd understand."

"Try for understanding now," She flew over and placed a hand on the kneeling girls shoulder.

"It's not easy to make friends out of enemies. Could you see yourself being friends with Slade?"

"There is no good in Slade, there is good in you."

"You don't know anything about me," She snarled.

"On my planet there is an old saying, 'if we don't give a chance to make good then forever will we lose a potential ally.'"

"What is it with all you good guys, you're all too merciful. It makes me wonder how we always lost to you."

"You lost because your intentions were bad, if you tried to do good you can make up for all the bad things you have done."

"There's no atoning for what I have done."

"It is never too late," Starfire smiled.

"Really? It's getting a little late to find Robin."

Starfire instantly nearly crushed the other girls shoulder, "We will find Robin!"

Suddenly her communicator started to beep.

"Starfire here," She looked at Raven's face. "Did you find Robin?" She quickly asked.

"No, but now Cyborg is gone," Raven replied.

Jinx looked over, "Cyborg is gone?"

"Meet us back at the tower, we're going to try and figure out what to do, Raven out."

Jinx stood up, "Cyborg is gone?"

Starfire nodded, "We need to head back to the tower. Do you think now you are willing to make good now?" She gave her a smile, "You care for Cyborg it's not so easy to let the ones you care about be put in harms way. That's what fighting for good is all about. It's about our concerns for others never for ourselves."

--

"Alright let's look at the situation," Raven stood In front of what was remaining of the Titans, and Jinx. "We are now two Titans shorter. First our leader was taken away from us, and now the secondary leader has been taken. If whoever knows about this knows of our hierarchy then I am probably the next target."

- "Not if I have anything to say about it!" Beast Boy quickly announced.

Raven pinched the upper part of her nose, "She liked Beast Boy's commitment and honor to her, but she didn't feel like being a part of his bravery at the moment."

"I have a question," Starfire raised her hand, "How are we sure that these two incidents were done by the same person or persons?"

"We're not," Raven sighed and shrugged slightly, "We aren't certain what exactly happened with Cyborg, and with Robin all we know is that it might have been Speedy who took him, but we have no proof of anything."

She paused, "But the likelihood that it was the same person is pretty likely, it's not everyday we get captured, and most of our enemies are pretty forward about their intentions. The only one who we have trouble feeling out what they have in mind is Slade. And as we know it's hard to destroy Slade." She looked over at Jinx, "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

She shook her head, "No, why would I?" She added defensively.

"Because you once worked for Slade."

She bit her bottom lip, "All I know about Slade is that nothing is as it seems, there is an agenda with everything he does, but he never tries to soil his own hands."

Raven paced, "So as everything points towards Slade there is a strong chance that it's not him doing the acts, so that leaves one other person."

"Speedy?" Starfire asked.

"That is who you saw right?" Raven questioned.

Starfire nodded.

Beast Boy rubbed his head, confused, "So Speedy is working for Slade?"

"Perhaps but all of this guessing isn't going to get us Robin or Cyborg, we need a plan, a good plan."

They all stared at each other.

"How about that bait thing I asked you about earlier?" Beast Boy asked. "What if one of us pretends to be in trouble or alone and then the rest of us can watch and try to nab the guy or gal who's causing all the trouble!"

"It's too dangerous, I don't want any more of us being taken." Raven rubbed her arm, "It's just too dangerous."

"But there are no other plans," Jinx quickly added.

"If it is to get back our friends, then I'll do it!"

Raven looked and just stared as she began to get outnumbered.

--

Robin looked at his friend, his friend that was in complete destruction. All his power was off and without his machines he wasn't human either. Robin slid back against the wall and looked around the station, there was no way out. He tried climbing up the telescope but there is no above exit besides the exact fit of the telescope lens.

Every door that was in the place was locked tight, and there was nothing large enough to throw to make an opening. Maybe if Cyborg wasn't in the way he was he could fashion some way to get out, his sonic cannon might have been enough to get them both out.

Robin began looking over his friend, he wished it were brighter but it was as dark as hell. Robin was familiar with technology- very familiar, but Cyborg's parts were even more advance then what he was used to. He began trying to look for a way to bring his friend back to life and to bring hope of an escape.

-end of part 27


	28. Part 28

Part 28

She looked out the large window in the main room of Titan Tower. Her skin was cold her emotions were running overtime. There was no way she could risk the life of one of her titans. How were they even sure Robin and Cyborg were even alive?

It was pitch dark outside. She looked up in the sky to see the twinkling of planes flying through the sky. Life always moved on even if you're standing still.

How could she risk one of teammates lives? But what else could they do? They didn't know their assailant. They didn't know what their motive was, and they didn't know the location of Robin or Cyborg.

Where would they even plan such an event? It would have to be in an open field somewhere. It would also need to be a place where the rest of them could hide. But how would they even draw their new enemy there?

She rubbed her head, everything was a mess, and every time she thought of a solution another problem would arrive in her mind.

"I made you some tea," She turned to see Beast Boy there, tea in hand.

"I mean what I said earlier. If one of us needs to risk them selves in order to save the others then I want to be the one to do it."

She sighed and took a sip of the tea, "I don't need this, and I don't need you trying to find a way to kill yourself."

"Who said anything about killing myself. I'll be okay."

"Don't you see the risk that's involved?"

"Come on Rae, if I thought about risks I would not of taken this profession," He rubbed his hands up and down her arm.

"This isn't a game," Her voice just above a whisper.

He hugged her close, "I know," he uttered lightly.

"Why do you make things so difficult?" Her voice nothing but a soft whisper, she felt his breath touch her neck.

"Everything has its risks," His arms wrapped around her.

She turned to face him, "We're being stalked one by one!"

"I won't let anything stalk you, I can die a thousand times but I promise I'll find someway to keep you safe."

"You're just talking foolish, this is serious."

"Tell me something," He held her tight, "Don't you feel safe?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She searched herself somewhere there was some emotion that was vulnerable and scared but at the moment she couldn't find it, "Yes."

He kissed her cheek lightly, "Then that's enough."

--

Robin fiddled with the wires. "Alright now just gotta' wrap this green one around here and," He stretched his hand out trying to grasp a blue wire across Cyborg's hip, "And grab this wire and," he began tugging the wire, "Come on," he grit his teeth and got the two wires to touch, "There." He gave it several seconds and nothing.

"I thought if I re-routed the power coupler and moved it to the nervous system that would create something," he sighed and held his head, he was hungry, thirsty and tired.

"Come on Cyborg!" He yelled and almost kicked his disabled friend but stopped before contact and moved himself to the other side of the room. He grabbed his head and stomped the floor, "I HATE THIS! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"

"You know I can't do that Robin."

Robin stopped – Slade. Robin stood up and looked around the room but all there was, was an observatory, "COME ON OUT SLADE! COME ON!"

Silence.

Robin let out a long breath and sat down against the floor again. He looked over at Cyborg, he'd give anything to see just a simple smile, but no this was hell. Where you are just a rat in a closed maze and not even given a piece of cheese.

--

Starfire hovered down the hall and made her way to the living area. There was no one there. She couldn't sleep. She sat down in one of the oversized chairs and sighed. She took a deep breath and bit her lip.

She couldn't sleep - she missed Robin too much. She looked over at the chair across from her and pictured Robin there. She several times made her way to his room expecting him there and then before getting there having to stop herself and observe the fact that he was gone.

She got up and made her way to the window. Somewhere out there in the darkness he was there. She spotted the church that was across the bay; she knew there was a cemetery next to it, all though it wasn't visible from where she was. She's been around the city enough to know where everything was – except Robin. That's what scared her most, that he was in a place she couldn't find. Sure this wasn't her home-world but this was the place she considered home and now that place was shattered, tainted with the distaste of not knowing where the one she cared for most on this world was.

She didn't want to think about the cemetery, Robin was out there she just didn't know where to look, but he was there. He wasn't gone! He was too strong, too brave, too much of a hero to be killed. They put their lives in the line way too often for this to be the time it catches up to them.

"Hate is what makes us strong, tomorrow lets us be for today."

Starfire turned around to see Jinx staring at her, "What do you mean?"

"It is a saying we had at the Hive. It made what we were doing important and gave us relevance in a world that dared turn an eye to us. We would lavish in the hate and believe in our plans. We didn't have a purpose so we created one."

"One can create a purpose at any point in ones life," Starfire sat back down in the chair.

Jinx leaned against the wall, one foot to the ground, the other on the wall, her arms crossed, "Not everyone makes a purpose. There are those who live and then die living a monotonous life with no real purpose, in-fact it's more likely that the majority of people live lives without reason, only because they were placed on the planet, but not always to serve a purpose."

"Everyone is relevant. Some just have more of an indent on other people's lives than others, but everyone matters. If nobody mattered then there would be no point in risking our lives, but we risk them in knowing that those who we protect are those who help everyone in the future. I come from a planet of constant war, it served no real purpose, and people's purposes were to create technology or learn to destroy.

I came to this world and found beauty in its simplicity. Even the trees are alive with flourishes of color and vibrant life. Everything here supports one another. Everything has a purpose even a simple blade of glass ends up serving a purpose even if it's just to provide nourishment for another creature it is still serving a purpose.

This is how I know Robin is out there. Because he serves a purpose., and he is strong and brave and can not perish so soon, it is unjust."

"Children die each day, there is no reasoning behind that," Jinx looked past Starfire to the darken sky, 'Sure there is purpose with a lot of things but purpose in death," she shook her head, "There is no explanation for it."

"Robin and Cyborg are not dead," Starfire said sternly.

"You have no way to prove that to me," Jinx replied.

"If Robin or Cyborg were to have died they would not have been snuck away and taken with us not having any remains."

"Or the person knows we would react the way we're reacting and be in a better position to destroy us all."

"We will not be destroyed."

"Then why aren't you sleeping?" Jinx large eyes blinked and her stare turned from the window to Starfire.

Starfire was going to repeat her self but didn't say anything; she simply looked down, not knowing what to say.

"Thousands die each day. Men, women, children, infants, there is no rhyme or reason on why so many die. There is no explanation that is suitable to offer a family who loses someone. Trust me if I could bring them back I would, but all I can do is cause havoc with these powers."

"You can do good," Starfire replied.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," She rolled her eyes. "Anyway what if Cyborg and Robin are gone and I mean gone, gone. What does your team do then?"

Starfire narrowed her eyes, "They are not dead!"

"You ever heard of Robert Frost?"

Starfire shook her head.

"Nature's first green is gold, her hardest hue to hold. Her early leaf's a flower; but only so an hour. Then leaf subsides to leaf. So Eden sank to grief, so dawn goes down to day. Nothing gold can stay."

She shook her head, "I don't understand."

"It doesn't matter how good Cyborg and Robin are, all good things come to an end, they may be gone."

"How can you just say things so," Starfire poked her chin not knowing what word she wanted to use, "So callous to say such things?"

"I've lost a lot in my life. That's why you never get close to something, because in the end it'll only cause you pain."

--

"OW!" Robin jumped back and flew his hand back and forth after shocking himself. "Guess those cables are active," he kneeled back down and began connecting cables here and there. Suddenly out of nowhere Cyborg's eyes opened up and scared Robin.

Cyborg moaned, "Ugh," he looked around, "Hey Robin!"

Robin tilted his head, "Okay your memory is intake."

"Where are we?"

"Jump City observatory, or as I call it hell on Earth."

"I can't move my ligaments," Cyborg said annoyed.

Robin sighed, "Yeah well your body is not an easy thing to repair."

"How did we get here?"

"I don't remember the particulars but Slade is the reason we can't get out."

"Ugh doesn't he ever give up?"

"How did you get here?" Robin asked.

"A man in black shot me, as you can guess took out my systems."

"Do you think you can repair yourself back to your normal self?"

Cyborg looked down, "Yeah with your help think I can."

Robin gave a small grin, "Good cause your sonic cannon should be enough to get us out of this place."

--

The Titans and Jinx collected themselves in the main living area, "I've come up with a plan," Raven said looking at all of them.

She looked at Beast Boy, "You better be willing to back up what you've said earlier, because you are our bait."

He gulped and then gave a small nod.

"Thought you wanted to avoid the whole bait thing?" Jinx asked.

"I did but baiting feeds into what the attacker seems to want. Both attacks have happened in the east part of the city so that's where Beast Boy is going to be, and his communicator is going to be on the entire time. We're going to plant ourselves so that we're not ever three blocks away from one another. Beast Boy I want you to go to where Cyborg was taken and turn yourself into a dog and begin sniffing. Don't go onto any side streets. And the last thing is us girls are getting a make over."

Starfire and Jinx raised their brows.

"We're going to dress up as civilians so we don't draw any harm. We're going to plant ourselves close to Beast Boy at all times, and we're going to keep our communicators on so we're constantly aware of where Beast Boy is." Raven looked around, "Any questions?"

Nothing.

"Good, let's play dress up," Raven sighed and said in a very emotionless tone.

- end of part 28


	29. Part 29

Part 29

Robin could hear everything; he and Cyborg just exchanged glances as they listened. The one voice sounded like Speedy's and Robin was almost positive it was, the other voice was very distinctive it was Slade.

_I think the Titans are coming up with a plan; they haven't been spotted in several days._

_Then we will have to come up with our own plan my young apprentice. I think it is time I show the Titans who they're dealing with._

Robin looked over at Cyborg, "If we can hear them, then can they hear us even if we don't shout?"

"It doesn't matter," Cyborg looked down, "Alright connect the particle accelerator to the connector in the right bicep."

Robin crawled over with a sigh and continued his reconstruction of Cyborg's confusing robotic body. He lifted the right bicep and tried to connect what he thought was the accelerator, but it wouldn't fit.

"Rotate the arm counter clockwise."

Robin nodded and twisted the arm all the way around, the accelerator snapped into the bicep.

"Alright now I have two internal gyroscopes both under the armor of my shoulders, they're out of place and need to be reconnected."

Robin ducked his head and searched with his hands to find the gyroscope, he then fiddled with his other hand to find the connection bracket. It took him several minutes but he finally got one of them in place. It took him less time to get the other gyroscope connected.

Cyborg lifted his arm up and down and flexed his arms several times.

"Can you blast us out of here?" Robin asked.

"I might, but are you going to carry me out of here?"

Robin totally ignored the fact that he needed to construct Cyborg's legs and make him mobile if he ever wanted to get his friend out as well. He took a long sighed and wiped his hand through his hair. "I don't know how much more of this I can take," His hand made his way to his eyes and he rubbed them quite maliciously.

"Listen either we'll get out of here, or the Team will get us out," Cyborg tried to reason.

"They're about to get attacked by Slade! Our friends are going to get hurt because of the fact we're kidnapped!" Robin clenched his teeth so tight that he thought they were going to break. "Ugh!" His hands touched the solid ground and he heaved in agony, "I just want out," he cried, "I just want out."

"Dude, I understand, but if we're going to make a difference we have to concentrate and we have to work together," Cyborg moved his arms, "We've gotten this much accomplish let's finish the job."

"But it took us nearly," Robin made as though he was looking at a watch but even his watch had been taken away from him. "It's had to have been six hours at the very least," He felt his stomach rumble and that weaken his resolve, he clenched his stomach in pain, and then his eyes closed, and his breathing got weaker.

"Robin! ROBIN!" Cyborg shouted.

--

Starfire made her way to Raven's room and knocked on the door. They still had a few hours till they were going to put their plan in action. She imagined that Raven was still working on the details in her mind, making sure there weren't any mistakes, imagining different scenarios that may play out. She knocked again. Personally Starfire wished they would initiate their plan sooner, the more they waited, the more possibility they'd never find Cyborg or Robin.

She knocked again, "It's Starfire."

The door peeled open and Raven looked up at Starfire, "I'm busy."

"And I'm worried," Starfire placed a hand on the slot where the door would close, "I believe we must engage in a dialogue."

"You mean have a talk?" Raven took her hood off.

"Yes, we must do the talking."

Raven sighed and moved out of the way so Starfire could enter. "You can sit on the bed."

Starfire made her way over to the bed and sat down. She watched as Raven leaned against the closed door.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I feel something bad has happened," Starfire said, worried.

"I thought I was the only one with empathy abilities, what makes you think something is wrong?"

Starfire sighed and turned her head, now looking at a mirror in Raven's room, "My insides tell me something is wrong."

"What is wrong? The plan?" Raven made her way next to her friend.

"I don't know," She turned her head and faced Raven, "The plan, Robin… maybe both?"

"I have a bad feeling about all of this too," She looked down and let out a sigh.

"Worried about friend Beast Boy?"

"How did you know?"

Starfire sniffed and rubbed a tear away from her face, "Because I feel the same about Robin. It is obvious that you care for Beast Boy."

"Ugh, I can't believe that idiot came up with this plan and wants to be the one to risk his neck," Raven shook her head, "Moron."

Starfire let out a small giggle, "The two of you are um...," She searched for the word, "cute."

"How did I fall for that weirdo?" Raven placed her head in her hands.

"Because you two need each other. This world is weird," She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "You can't be alone forever. Nobody should ever have to be alone."

Raven rubbed a hand through her hair; "I lived so long thinking that I would always be alone in this world. I always thought I was a lost cause. Who would ever want to be a demon? My father constantly reminded me of my faults, of my eternal loneliness. With such dark powers who would ever love me? Then Malachoir came and I thought all was forgiven. I thought I had found someone. I grasped onto the fact that I could be loved so quickly that I was ignorant of his manipulation. I was completely blind and didn't see him for who he really was.

The same goes with Beast Boy. I was blind to him for so long. I always thought of him as just a person who didn't belong in the world. I thought of him as a figure trying too hard to impress everyone. I didn't know that inside he hurt as well. I never considered his feelings, never really considered his emotions. Then his Beast manifestation began and I recognized that we all have our troubles in life. That we all have our trials, and I realized that him and I weren't that different, we both had emotional problems, he thought that he'd always be an outcast because of his skin color. He lost his family at an early age and I really in reality lost my family too for my father could never be considered family, family is a group of people who love you… my father didn't love me. We just went about trying to fill our problems differently. I tried to fill my void with being a loner, with trying to find satisfaction in my abandonment. He tried to fill his void with jokes and with trying to be as friendly as possible, never realizing that he was trying too hard – and so was I.

I always made fun of him. I made fun because I didn't realize he was like me, in fact he was so different that the only way I knew how to respond was to belittle him, and yet he continued to try and know more about me. He cared so much but I was so concerned with keeping to myself that I always ignored his kindness.

I wish I could take back every mean and nasty thing I said to him. Even after every name I called him, he still tried his best to make me feel better. He tried his best to tell me that my differences were okay," Raven turned to Starfire, "And I still pushed him away. And yet at his moment of weakness at the point where he almost became too much like an animal… I fell for him. There is a tremendous power inside of him and yet on the outside he looks so frail, and that is when I realized that inside we were much the same.

I worry about this mission. He is so eager to prove that he can be a useful part of the team, but what he doesn't realize is that he truly has nothing to prove. But he wants to prove himself right, that dumb green elf," She sighed and laid her back down against the bed and stared up at the ceiling, "I've been having these images – voices in my head."

"What are they?" Starfire pondered.

"I hope they are nothing more than dreams, but I fear that they are the future. They're images of Beast Boy in a hospital," She closed her eyes, "And he dies."

"You're worried that this plan might be what causes Beast Boy to die?"

"I worry that this plan may cause us all trouble, but I cannot think of anything else to do. We could give up but that won't get us anywhere, we have nowhere to fight and don't even know who to fight. There's only three of us now."

"No we make four now," Star pointed out.

"Jinx doesn't count, she is not a member of this team."

"She wants to find Cyborg just as much as anyone else. She must be given a chance to atone for what she has done. We need to give her a chance. Don't be blind to her like you were with Beast Boy. Easily you could've been an enemy than an ally. If you came here and were welcomed by Slade instead of Robin then you would've stuck with Slade if you had someplace to belong."

Raven didn't know how to respond.

"Every creature in the universe just wants to belong. Even the animals stay in herds so they have a place of being. Belonging is the greatest feeling we can ever have, Beast Boy makes himself a fool in order to belong, and you make yourself a loner so you have your role in belonging. Robin is our leader, Cyborg is our technical expert, importance must find us all and soon she will have a purpose and I propose that her purpose may be good and not that of evil."

Nothing was said for several long moments.

"Nobody gives you enough credit Star, you really know more than you ever let on."

"So what of the plan? Are we still going through with it?"

"Do you think I should talk with Beast Boy again?"

"Because you are afraid you may never see him again? Or to ask about the mission?"

Raven sat up and put her hood back on, "Both," She got up and made her way to the door. She then looked back at her friend, "Thank you Star," and with that she left.

--

Cyborg shouted for nearly ten minutes but Robin stayed on the ground not moving. Not being able to do much else he began reaching down and trying to reconstruct his hips and the upper part of his legs. He figured if he could get his legs moving he could finish repairing himself. It would be faster with Robin but Robin was in no condition to do anything, he just hoped his friend hanged on long enough till he or the Titans could get them out of here.

--

_A-Systole charging at two hundred! Clear!_

Raven shook her head and turned the corner. She knocked on Beast Boy's door. She heard some rummaging and after about a minute the door opened.

"Sorry," he scratched the back of his head.

She made her way past him and noted his quick cleaning job before he allowed her to enter. Though the place wasn't pristine by any means. She turned around to face him, "The mission starts in another hour."

"I know. I've been practicing," He turned into a dog and began sniffing around.

She rolled her eyes, "This is serious."

He morphed back and crossed his arms, "Hence the practicing."

She rubbed her forehead, "I'm weary of doing this mission. I've been seeing things that make me afraid."

_Charging two fifty clear!_

"What kind of things?" He took a step closer to her.

"Images, voices, of you in pain, dying," She placed her hands on his chest, "I want to call off this mission."

"You can't call it off."

"Please let me call it off," She pleaded. "You don't have to do this, nobody questions your will."

"Listen," He placed both hands on her shoulder, "This is what we have to do. We can't be paralyzed by nightmares."

"There has to be another way."

He smirked at her; "I'm not leaving you any time soon. If things get rough I'll turn into the Beast, I can more than defend myself in that form," he rubbed his hands down her arm, "trust me."

"I have a bad feeling about this," She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and made her way to the door.

He turned around, "What was that for?"

She looked over her shoulder, "Luck."

--

Jinx was able to steal stuff from Starfire's closet – well not steal, but borrow. She took a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans, it was the only thing that wasn't pink in Star's closet.

Starfire wore a long sleeve pink sweater, and a pink skirt. She squealed in delight being able to dress up.

The two of them waited outside of Raven's room, "Come on Raven!"

"I'm not coming out!" Raven shouted.

"Please?" Starfire asked.

Raven looked down at herself. She wore a solid black sleeveless dress that reached down to her shoes – or solid black boots. She sighed and exited out of her room.

"Beautiful," the three girls turned around to see Beast Boy looking at Raven from down the hall. Of course since he was bait he didn't have the pleasure of playing dress up.

Raven felt herself beginning to blush but quickly pushed her feelings aside. "Everyone have their communicators on?"

They all nodded their heads.

"Alright now remember to keep them on. We're going to stay close to each other and near Beast Boy, as soon as someone gets confirmation on our target say so in the communicator and head towards that location. Beast Boy remember, no side streets stay around the general location where Cyborg was taken. Don't go very far away we want everyone to stay relatively close." Raven looked around for any questions, "Titans go!" She received a quick kiss on the cheek, "For luck!" Beast Boy called as he ran out.

--

Raven looked down the street to see Beast Boy morphed as a dog sniffing the ground moving down the street. She looked down on her communicator to see Starfire behind her and Jinx behind Star. Rain began to pour and thunder could be heard in the sky. She looked left and didn't see Beast Boy anymore. She made her way to go to the main street but when she turned she ran into a fence.

Something isn't right….

**Drip… Drip… Drip…**

She looked up to see water draining down off a roof and landing in a small puddle in front of her.

Something isn't right….

"Everyone come to me," She announced in the communicator. She looked up, a masked figure stood before her, "SLADE!"

--

Beast Boy morphed back and checked his communicator, he rushed towards Raven's position. He was stopped as an explosion hit the ground in front of him. He looked left and right and saw a man in black pointing a gun at him.

--

Starfire and Jinx made their way to Raven and looked to see Slade in front of them wielding a staff.

Starfire flew in the air at Slade, "Give me Robin back!" Her hands glowed of bright green amber and she launched several projectiles at Slade.

Slade deflected several of them away and then side stepped the others. He then charged at Starfire and was going to proceed with an attack except several pink lights stopped him.

Raven flew up in the air and grabbed some light posts and threw them at Slade. One hit him and flung him backwards.

Slade slowly got up a grin showing on his face. "I think you forgot someone."

Raven's eyes grew wide; she was going to fly to the next street over but was suddenly blinded.

Slade threw a flash grenade at the Titans, and made his exit.

--

Beast Boy turned into a chimp and flew off the building evading the blast. He then jumped in a zig-zagged movement towards his enemy avoiding the blasts but not the kick that followed.

He hit the ground and then turned into the Beast. He grabbed a piece of fence that was nearby and flung the wood towards his assailant. The man twirled backwards and flipped out of the way. The Beast charged at the man evading several blasts and then sliding into the ground and trying to trip the gun armed man. But the man jumped away and struck the Beast with a blast and knocked him several feet away.

Beast Boy got up losing his transformation. He trudged a few steps and squinted his eyes. He saw a gun pointed straight at his face. He waved his arm and knocked the gun aside. He then reached with all his strength and tried to pull the gun away. Then it fired.

--

Raven flew back down towards the street and looked at a fallen Beast Boy. She watched a man begin running away but she grabbed a lamp post and flew it at the man and then bent it to capture the man.

--

Raven waited for the ambulance. Normally they would take their injured back to the tower but Cyborg was the medic and he wasn't here. They did learn the name of their new enemy; it was Speedy now named Arsenal. Starfire and Jinx were taking him back to the tower for questioning.

Raven healed Beast Boy as much as she could. He suffered a huge burn mark in his stomach. His pulse still seemed okay and he was breathing on his own, that was all Raven could ask for.

- end of part 29


	30. Part 30

Part 30

_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos,_

_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, _

_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos,_

_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, _

_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_

_The waterfall quickly flows between the crevices of the rocks and drains into a still lake. The lake cleanses the sandy beach and the seagulls come to claim their land. A thousand whispers can be heard as the wind brushes across the brush, and all that is right and what is wrong is sought in every in every nook, until the water falls down from the mountain and stays still in the lake once more, Azarath._

_Mother? Oh Mother? Do you hear me Arella? Mommy? I sit in front of a mirror and search myself inside. True are the sayings you hide from what's inside. A squirrel dances across the leaves and searches for a nut and yet doesn't eat but hides it for when the cold comes. Arella, mother – do you hear me now? I have something wonderful to tell you! You would be so proud, Metrion._

_Children clutch a rope and sing as they twirl it in a circle; a child stands inside and jumps as the rope comes by. A thousand green animals huddle around a small scared child. They rub tenderly against her and sit down and warm her, she is no longer scared, and she rests her tired eyes and for once can finally sleep. The clouds dissipate from the sky and the golden sun shines against her violet hair, Zinthos._

_Dreams aren't the future. The future is always moving. Nightmares can hide what we think will come. Friends who we think we'll lose are actually the things that will always stay beside us. If we die in our dreams we will always live for tomorrow. The sun will always continue to rise. Be happy in today for today is special and everyone we see should make us happy._

_Azarath_

_Metrion_

_Zinthos_

Raven awoke and rubbed her eyes. She looked around to see she was still in the hospital room. Beast Boy laid in front of her, his chest bandaged, his head tilted to the side – away from her. Looking up she saw the IV drip every hour or two they would push medicine and or vitamins through the IV. He also had a morphine pump for the pain, he could press a button and it would give him more morphine – to an extent. She sighed rubbing his hair, "Why you think you have something to prove I'll never know."

Usually visitors weren't allowed to stay so long, but the Titans have saved the city so many times, nobody questioned Raven when she said she wanted to stay.

There wasn't much wrong with Beast Boy, he did take a beating but after she was able to heal him slightly, he really only sustained a burn mark. They put antibiotic ointment on his burn and covered the wound with petroleum gauze. Beast Boy healed quicker than most others thank to his animalistic DNA, but they still had to clear the burn mark completely and then they would probably have to add a skin graft using skin from another part of his body. The worst case it would take a couple months for all of this to happen. Raven hoped with her healing abilities and Beast Boy's own unique abilities that he could be back to normal within a month, but it was still going to be a lot of time before Beast Boy would be a hundred percent – if ever.

He was on so many drugs at the moment that she doubt he was going to wake up any time soon, she yawned and looked up at the clock, three in the morning. She took out her communicator, "Starfire, what's your status?"

--

Robin awoke and was barely able to get up to his knees. His mind ached, his body ached, his stomach growled, he was falling apart.

"I need your help to put me back together."

Robin glanced over to see Cyborg trying to repair his legs. He crawled over and took a deep breath, "What do I do?"

"You'll see a small micro computer within the both thighs, you need to reset them and power them both back on." Cyborg twisted a wire around and pulled it impossibly tight near his groin area. He then reached over and pulled out a gear and replaced it towards his calf muscle. "I haven't heard Slade in awhile, I don't think he's here."

Robin looked up at him, "Does your sonic cannon work?"

Cyborg nodded, "It should."

"Then blast a hole in this place now, so we don't have to worry about getting caught for blasting later."

Cyborg nudged Robin aside and aimed at the wall across from him. He fired and blasted a small hole in the wall, he then blast again and took a larger chunk out of it, on the other side was darkness. "Forget repairing let's go see if that's the way out."

Both Robin and Cyborg began crawling towards the hole. Robin figured that if it led outside they would be atop Jump City Mountain, since that is where the telescope was placed.

--

Arsenal's hands and feet were bound and he was sitting in a metallic chair in a dark room with a bright light.

Jinx took his mask off and both Starfire and Jinx figured out right away that it was Speedy.

"Why?" Starfire asked.

He didn't say anything.

"She asked why," Jinx repeated.

He just glared at them.

Jinx took one of the guns that was hooked to Arsenal's boots and looked at it. She moved it in her hand side to side and admired its craftsmanship, "You know I'm not a good guy right?"

No answer.

"I really don't mind, testing out what this gun does," She gave him a huge grin, "Want to tell me what it does," she pointed it at him, "Or should I test it?"

No answer.

She shrugged and aimed the gun and fired. The gun blew up the corner of the chair and sent it backwards. Arsenal let out a grunt as his head bounced against the hard cement floor.

"Next time I won't miss, now why are you working with Slade?" Jinx pointed the gun once again.

"Because Sweetie have you ever burned a rock?" He licked his lips at her. "You never done some kitten splitting?"

Starfire turned towards Jinx, "What is he talking about?"

Jinx leaned over and whispered into Starfire's ear, "He's talking about a drug called crack."

"But why? Why turn to drugs?" Starfire asked him.

"Because I was tired of the superhero thing. Everyday you risk your life and barely anyone notices. You put other peoples lives at risks, and they remember."

"So that's it Speedy? Tired of playing second fiddle to Robin?" Jinx looked down at the still fallen Arsenal.

"My name isn't Speedy," He spit out.

"Then what name are you?" Starfire questioned.

He plucked his lips as though he was kissing at her, "The name is Arsenal beautiful."

"You're again playing second fiddle to Robin," Jinx crossed her arms.

"Really where's your Robin now?"

Starfire's hands glowed, "You will tell me where Robin is!"

"By now," He laughed, "In a better place!"

"GRUAH!" Starfire punched Arsenal hard in the face and then lifted him and the chair up, "You will tell me where he is!"

"Forget him, let's talk about us," he winked at her.

She threw him hard against the wall breaking the metallic chair and dropping him against the floor – not moving.

Jinx eyes grew wide and she looked over at Starfire, who was breathing deeply, full of anger. She moved over towards Arsenal's body, he wasn't moving but he did have a pulse, "You knocked him unconscious…."

Starfire's communicator beeped and she turned it on and looked at Raven, "What's your status?" She asked. "Star you don't look right."

Jinx pulled the communicator from Star's hand and Star went and sat down in the corner trying desperately to calm down.

"Starfire kind of knocked our prisoner unconscious," Jinx made an awkward face.

"Who's our prisoner?"

"It's Speedy, but he's going by the name Arsenal now, he's working for Slade."

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Apparently for drugs and because he was tired of being a good guy. I think his ego got in the way, he didn't think he was getting enough credit and he couldn't really take it so he decided to team up with Slade."

"Do we know where Robin and Cyborg are?"

"Um well you see, that's kinda' when Star knocked Speedy or um Arsenal out."

Raven sighed.

--

Cyborg and Robin crawled through the exit they made. Their hard work paid off, for now they could look up and see the night sky, they were finally free.

"We need to head down the mountain, we should be safe at the bottom and I can either find help or we can try to repair you fully," Robin looked down the mountain.

"How do you propose we get down there?" Cyborg asked.

"Carefully, I don't know, I wish I had my communicator." Robin began slowly crawly down making sure he didn't fall over and start rolling down to his death.

Cyborg was better able to go down, for his arm strength due to his robot body was much higher than Robin's. "Wait a minute!" Cyborg was suddenly hit with a brilliant notion.

Robin looked over, "What?"

"I have a distress signal in my arm, I tried using it in the observatory but the walls made it where it wouldn't work, but now that we are outside, I should be able to call the tower."

Robin smiled at Cyborg, "Call me a pizza while you're at it."

--

The alarm sounded it Titan's Tower. "What's that?" Jinx looked over at Starfire.

Starfire flew out of the room and made her way to the computer, "It's Cyborg's distress signal!" She shouted.

Jinx was about to say something, but Starfire already flew out. She looked down to see the communicator still in her hand. She flipped it open and pondered curiously on how to work it. She pressed button and Raven's face appeared. "Raven can you hear me?"

Raven nodded her head, "Go ahead Jinx."

"We just received Cyborg's distress signal. Starfire is flying to it now."

--

"Call back if she finds anything," Raven put her communicator away. She looked down at Beast Boy and wanted to lay her head on his chest but couldn't.

She held his hand, "You know not too long ago, me holding your hand would've caused all the lights to shatter, the tables to fall and the nurses and doctors to scream, but now because of you none of that happens," Her outfit again turned white.

"When I was a small child my mother would tell me a story. There was a small boy who one day noticed a cat outside his window. So he grabbed a bowl full of milk and went outside to the cat. He would then feed the cat, and before he knew it the cat would come to his house every night, and every night he would leave milk for the cat. He gave the cat a name, would tell the cat stories, would pet the cat and love the cat.

His parents weren't aware of this little happening, but then one day his parents decided it was time to move. So during the day their things were packed up. And then that night they got into their car, and the child turned around from the back seat and looked out his window the cat was waiting in the yard, looking for its' milk.

The boy never came back, but the cat waited and waited and waited. Until one day it finally died, in the exact spot where the child would feed the cat. The child grew up and other things in his life would distract him and soon he was a grown man, and he was married, had kids, and an important job.

He grew old and forgot about the cat. He became so old that he could no longer care for him self. So he placed in a place where others took care of him. He would wait for his family to visit him. He would wait and he would wait and he would wait, but his kids grew up as well and then they had kids. And the man continued to wait, until one day he too died."

Raven rubbed Beast Boy's hand, "Anyway the point is, is that life continues to go on, and it's important for us to never forget the ones we love. Even at points in our lives when things become hectic and chaotic we cannot forget the ones we hold dear. For soon enough they will be gone from our lives."

_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_

She leaned over and kissed Beast Boy tenderly on the lips.

-end of part 30.


	31. Part 31

Part 31

Arsenal's vision was blurred as he opened his eyes to see a cold metallic floor reflect his aching face. He tried to gather his thoughts, the floor didn't seem familiar, where was he?

Jinx twirled the gun between her fingers, "This gun is nice and light," she tilted it back and forth admiring it.

Arsenal crooked his neck and flopped over onto his back. He looked over to see Jinx reclining in a chair holding his gun, "Where's your friend?" He didn't see the red head anywhere.

"She found the people you kidnapped," She grinned at him, "Good job huh?"

_Damn Slade how could you let them be found?_ "If they're alive," he coughed out. He crawled over to the other side of the room and sat against the wall.

"Oh they're alive, one of them had to initiate their distress alarm," She laughed. "Us bad guys always think of ourselves as so cocky," She placed the back of her hand against her mouth to stop her laughter, "We gave ourselves so much credit but we never really got anything done," She placed her hands against the gun and pointed it at him, "Don't move any more than that. I can't guarantee I'll miss ya," Her large cheshire cat eyes winked at him, "I may shoot you for wearing black, I don't care for that color too much."

He gave her a puzzled look, "Then shoot me," he held his arms out, beckoning for her to shoot.

"Let's play a game," She crossed her legs, "I ask a question and you tell me the answer, okay?" She licked her lips, "Question one, what is Slade's plan?"

"I don't play games."

She pouted at him, "Now that's not very nice. You're hurting my feelings, and trust me you don't want to do that, now play nice," She aimed the gun back at him, "I'm not a good shot," she fired and missed his head by an inch, "See," she gave him a wide smile.

"I'm not afraid to die," He hoped his bluff worked. He rubbed a hand through his hair, "I didn't even cringe when you shot."

She frowned, "You didn't!" The corner of her mouth lifted, "Let me try again," She shot next to his chest.

She was aiming right at him. He ducked to the right as she blast and it just missed him. "Alright enough!"

"See told you I wasn't a good shot. Now what was Slade planning?"

"You're still thinking like a bad guy thinking that there is always some big plan, some colossal motive, but sometimes the answer is really quite simple… can you guess what it is?" He winked at her, "Come on pretty, tell me."

She wasn't going to play his games. She wasn't going to take his abuse, his innuendo. She got up and walked over towards him, she took the butt of the gun and smacked it against his cheek, knocking him over, "I said I was asking the questions!" She said abrasively. "Now just be nice and tell me what the plan was," She placed the gun right against the side of his head, "This time I won't miss."

He felt the tooth go down and for a moment he thought he'd choke on it. He felt the blood wash through his mouth, the sour taste washing itself with his saliva. He spat out the tooth and the blood; he felt some of it sticking to the outside of his mouth. He felt the gun being pushed against the side of his head, "Alright," he coughed out. "The plan was simple, eliminate the Titans one by one."

Jinx grinded her teeth and made it obvious and loud, "Why?" The words full of anger and no restraint, she didn't hide her hate, for if she did – he'd tell her nothing.

"Ugh," He moaned, "Slade figured that the Titans would fall apart if we attacked them individually and not as a team."

Jinx got up, "Nice plan." She got up and made her way to the door and then closed and locked the holding cell.

--

Cyborg in the security of his room was more in control of how to repair him self.

--

Starfire supplied Robin with some water and some food as he laid against the couch in the living room. She stared at his unmasked face. She watched as he quickly went through the food and water. His eyes closed as he leaned against the sofa, "I feel like hell," He waved his hand across his face.

"Let me help you to the shower?" Starfire asked reluctantly.

He nodded and was helped up by her. He placed a hand over her shoulder and neck, she placed an arm around his waist and hovered him to the bathroom, and she helped him inside and then closed the door.

She floated back to the living area, and looked out the glass that showed the entire city. What was she going to tell him? How was she going to tell him? She wished she was better at this 'English' language, she wished she knew how to really tell him. Of course she imagined what she wanted to say would be hard even if she knew how, after-all Raven had a hard time talking to Beast Boy about these things, it would only make sense for her to have some problems too.

She wanted to express so much to him. These past few days without him were the hardest in her life. It caused her to reflect on everything. She just imagined every moment with him when he wasn't here. She felt as though she took their friendship for granted.

She wasn't as strong as people thought she was. In reality she fell for every weakness that most people fell for. She was so weak when he was gone. She could barely get through the day with the thought that he was out there somewhere and she had no idea where.

Could she tell him all of that? What would he think of her? Would she consider telling him everything? Could she tell him how afraid she was?

Her head felt so heavy. Maybe it would be best of her to go and sit down, but there was something calming about looking out at the city, maybe it was because when there was no danger they could take some responsibility for the peace. Maybe it was because her home planet was so destructive that seeing the calm in the city created the same feeling inside of her. Of course maybe it was simply the beautiful view that eased her racing thoughts. At the moment there truly wasn't anyway to calm her completely. What should she tell him?

"Hey Star."

She turned around to see Robin back in suit leaning against the hallway wall. His black hair from being swamped down with sweat to now being clean and spiked as it usually was. His mask was back on, and his old battered cape was replaced. He gave her a smirk and a wink.

--

Her eyes were closed, her legs were crossed, and she hovered several feet in the air. Raven had been in Beast Boy's room for nearly twelve hours now. The nurses came and went and Beast Boy still hadn't awakened. She hoped that he was okay, and all the machines said he was.

Again she felt as though she was alone. It was a common thread in her life, she was so used to being alone that she knew the feeling completely. It was a cold dark pit that dwelled in her soul. A feeling of being ignored, a feeling of worthlessness, moments of realization that made the skin cringe and the mind wither, what was the point of living if you didn't touch someone else's life?

She had thought that she was good at holding all these feelings. She thought that she was destined to contain such emotions. It was the reason why she kept to herself. Movies, stories, and content people told the tale of love. A false ideal that everyone was destined to find their special someone. She had come to the thought that there were those who died with never finding someone who 'completed' them. After all there had to be people who were the common day hermit. People who lived their lives and never found anyone, she always figured she would be that person. After all, who could love her?

She opened her eyes and looked at the green, frail, teammate of hers. He probably thought much like her. Feeling that he was always going to be alone. Who would love someone that was green and had a toothy grin? Instead of becoming introverted from his loneliness, he tried too hard to be accepted. He knew that his over the top antics probably just caused him to feel pain when he was alone. He knew that he tried too hard and yet he kept trying, meanwhile she never even attempted. Nobody can hurt you if you don't let them in.

The truth was, that she wasn't good at being alone. She wasn't good at being without someone. It was the main reason why she let Malachoir in so quickly. She didn't want the thought of being unlovable to dominate her life. The small glimpse of not being completely abandoned for life is what caused her to fall for someone so quickly. It just proved that she was horrible at being alone. And yet when she was with Malachoir who was the one that tried his best to figure out what was going on? Who was the one watching over her? And who was the one that was there for her in the end?

Her feet hit the ground and she made her way back to her chair next to Beast Boy. She felt her cold exterior drop and tears form in her eyes. She placed her hand on Beast Boy's chest and again tried to heal it as much as she could. "Beast Boy," she called lightly and rubbed a hand through his hair. She placed her head between the crook of his neck and cried lightly, "Please be okay."

--

Jinx walked to her 'temporary' room, at least she considered it temporary. She was unsure of what to do. Cyborg had said that it would be close to impossible for her to be 'normal'. Did she want to stay with the Titans? She had been evil so long, how could she turn away from it? Even during the interrogation she used the skills she learned from the HIVE to get the information she wanted, but maybe that's what the Titans are missing, after-all she has made herself pretty useful as of late.

Then there was Cyborg. If she turned away she threw away any chance for a relationship. It was sad but true, she had a crush, and she thought she was above having a crush, or falling for one. If she turned away she would sacrifice the fact that she'd have to be alone. She wasn't sure if she would be okay being alone. Loneliness was a feeling that she wasn't sure she wanted to deal with on a daily basis.

She left her room and went down the hall and turned a corner. She went to Cyborg's room, and pressed the button to open the door. She spotted him busy with an instrument that seemed to have a bright flash at the end of it, she wasn't sure what it was, "Hey Trash Can," she walked in and made her way to the first chair she saw.

He turned away from his work and looked up at her, "Ha ha, are you planning on helping me?"

She twirled her hair with her hand, "I don't know, I'm not really the helping type."

He sighed, "You better help! My sonic cannon still works," he chuckled.

"I know nothing about technology," she counted.

He fiddled with trying to fit a metal cap in the back of his leg, but it made a pang sound and flew out of his grasp, "Can you just pick up pieces that I can't grab anymore?" Cyborg pointed to a pile of gears, wires, and other metallic objects.

It was her turn to sigh and she crawled over to the pile and began sorting out wires and other items, "Which do-hicky do you want first?"

--

"Robin," she looked down and closed her eyes, "There are things we must do the talking about," she opened her eyes and stared at the floor.

Robin semi-limped over to her, "Is everything okay Star?"

She sighed and sat down on the couch, "I am unsure."

He sat down next to her, "What do you mean," he smelled her sweet scent and realized how much he has missed her. He had longed for her when he was captured; she was one of the reasons why he hanged on for so long. She was pure and innocent. She was the epitome of what was good in the world, and to see her upset troubled him.

"I have some things, some things that I must admit," She looked over at him, "Some things about us."

He looked taken back, "Oh."

She took a deep breath, "I was scared when you were gone. I was very scared, every moment I worried about you. I thought I might never see you again. I wasn't prepared for that. I denied it, I tried to tell myself you were okay, but I had no way to know. I had much time to myself to think and the more I thought the more I realized that I need you, I don't know why and I don't know how but I know that you are important to me, more so than anything else on this planet or any planet. I am unsure of my emotions, I am unsure of what Earth people consider love, but I think that I am in love with you."

There was a long silence and Robin just stared at her. He then took off his mask and looked at her with his real eyes. He then rubbed a hand along her cheek gave her a tender smile, and then their lips meet.

--

Raven asleep with her head next to Beast Boy's didn't hear his murmur as he began to wake up. His chest felt as though it was on fire. He let out a yelp and tried to move but that would just increase the pain. Something wasn't right. He lifted his arm and placed it near his head, he knew who was next to him. He looked over – not moving his head – and saw purple hair.

"Raven," he croaked out. "Ravee," he took a deep breath.

She awoke and lifted her head, and noticed a pair of eyes staring back at her. "Hey," she said lightly, smiling.

"Hi," he said with some trouble, he gasped slightly, "I didn't know I got hooked up with such a pretty nurse."

She rolled her eyes, "How are you feeling?"

He felt that was a weird question couldn't she tell he was in pain? "My chest hurts."

She walked to the other side of the bed and went to the morphine pump, she pressed a button a few times, "That should hopefully stop the pain, I didn't want to give you any more medicine while you were asleep. I feared you wouldn't wake up."

He pouted at her, "I thought you didn't do fear."

"I didn't do a lot of things, but you have changed that."

He grinned at her, "I always knew I would."

"We caught Arsenal, he was who attacked you."

Beast Boy closed his eyes, "I don't remember it at all."

She gave him a concerned look, "What do you mean you don't remember?"

"I don't remember getting hurt. I don't remember the fight at all."

She sat back down next to him. "I'm so glad you're awake."

He reached his hand up and she took it with both hands, "Promise me you'll be more careful in the future."

He sighed, "We're superheroes, danger follows us." He placed a hand up to his nose.

She grabbed his hand and placed it back down to his side, "They have oxygen hooked up, don't mess with it."

"Where are the others?"

"They're back at the tower, apparently Cyborg is still trying to put himself together, and Starfire is looking over Robin. I was really worried about you; I didn't think you'd make it. I'm not good at dealing with emotions, you know that, and the thought of losing you well it left a pit in my heart, I don't know how else to describe it. You make me a stronger person, you make me human, I always thought of myself as a demon, but with you, you've shown me that I am more than that, that I have feelings, I have a soul and that I am worth something."

He placed a hand against her cheek, "With or without me you will always be worth something, to someone."

She smiled, leaned down and kissed him tenderly.

--

Cyborg stood up and stretched his body. He looked down at his sensors, everything was working correctly, he gave Jinx a smirk, "Trash Can is a-okay."

Jinx got up and stretched as well, "It's about time," she yawned.

"Sounds like you should get some sleep."

"Do you ever sleep?"

He shrugged, "Depends on what you consider sleep, I power down."

She yawned again and sat down in a chair, "Isn't it hard?"

"Is what hard?"

"Are you more robot than human?"

He flexed his bicep and opened his hand; "I don't really have a choice in the matter, unlike you who has a choice."

She didn't catch on right away to what he meant but realized he was talking about whether she was going to stay with the Titans or not. She never really considered that it was a choice. At the moment she suddenly realized that she was lucky to even have a choice, "I think I am staying."

He gave a huge smile, "Best news I've heard all day."

"I have better news," she announced, "Speedy or um Arsenal or whatever is locked in the holding cell, he's working with Slade."

"Yeah, Robin and I kind of figured that. Now do we use him to catch Slade, or do we just hand him to the police?" He held his chin in his hand.

"You use him to get Slade," she said quickly as though there was no choice. "I can pry the information out of him."

"It's not that easy, if we don't hand him to the police we look more like criminals than heroes."

"So you're just going to let Slade get away?"

He shook his head, "As you know villains are pretty persistent. He'll pop his head back up again, and with you on our side we'll be that much stronger to take him down."

She blushed slightly, "I guess…."

"You know we never did have that dance at the HIVE academy."

Her eyes got large.

He held his hand out, "I'm programmed to funk."

She doubled over laughing, "That's the worst line I've ever heard Tin Man!"

--

_Everyone is troubled_

_Everyone is the same_

_We all want to be the one_

_Want another to utter our name_

_We all want the same thing_

_To belong_

_To be loved_

_To be cared for_

_To be hugged_

_Changes happen in life_

_That makes our future bright_

_That allows the loneliest souls_

_Find their special light_

_To endure pain_

_To endure the sorrow_

_We all must fight through it_

_And hope for tomorrow_

_Love may not happen at first sight_

_It may be a hard fight_

_So find who you love_

_And hold them strong and tight_

_Dry your tears _

_Wish good morrow and goodnight_

- end of part 31


	32. Part 32

(Note: this is the last part and it will not be as long as many of the previous parts, and I'd like to thank everyone who read this story and to everyone who gave their reviews.)

Part 32

Arsenal looked at the setting sun from the back of the police wagon. His hands and feet were bind. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Jinx had handed him over to the police. They might of caught him but Slade was still out there. He gave an insane smile and followed it with a bellowing laugh.

--

"We had to do it Jinx. The police don't look kindly upon us keeping prisoners, besides they think they're better at interrogation than we are. If they find any information they'll give it to us." Cyborg tried to calm the once enemy.

She puffed her bottom lip and caused her bangs to blow upward, "You'll just end up having to deal with Slade now, eventually."

"It's alright with you on our side," Robin pulled a communicator from his pocket, "We're sure to win."

Jinx fingered over the communicator and laid her hand down upon it. She hesitated and then finally took the object from Robin's hand. Her face kept looking at the object that allowed her to be a true Titan, and then finally she looked up, smiled and nodded.

Starfire unable to control her excitement flew over to Jinx and hugged her tight.

Cyborg gave a thumbs-up.

Robin grinned.

--

_There always comes an end_

_To where adventure began_

_To where fun was had_

_To where dreams were filled_

_To where friends were glad_

_There comes a time_

_Every now and then_

_Where love begins_

_And doesn't end_

--

"_Shhh, just go to sleep," Raven calmly said again. Reaching out she grabbed and held his shaking body close to hers, she rubbed his head gingerly, and tried her best to calm him, "Shhh, just go to sleep Beast Boy. Just go to sleep." After a few minutes of consoling her friend she felt his body silence itself. She looked down and saw the boys' head resting comfortably on her shoulder, asleep. _

_She was still idly rubbing her hand through the friend's hair as she thought about what he had said. He was changing; he said that the Beast was taking control of him. He was fearful of hurting all of his friends, of hurting her. He said that he cared too much about her. Raven felt herself blush again; she would have to talk to him in the morning and figure out why he was changing. Sure Beast Boy annoyed her more than anyone else in the Tower, sure he always had a new joke each day, and he would never sit still. Sure he was always trying to get her to play with him and sure he always tried to make her go out and have fun…. _

_She sighed realizing that of all the times she's been mad and mean to him, he only had her interest in mind. He was only trying to make her happy and though he failed to realize more often than not that he came across as obnoxious he was still thinking about her. _

_She let out a small yawn, in the morning she'd figure out a way to save him. She placed her head down softly on his messy hair and fell asleep._

She watched as they peeled the strips off his body. He was on too much medication to notice, but she imagined they would've probably hurt like hell. They placed new strips on and went out the door.

He looked over at her, "You should get some tea."

She crossed her arms, "I don't do what you say."

"Bah!" He sputtered and made an effort to try and get up but only ended up falling back down on the bed.

"You're going to undo your dresses," She warned.

He stuck his tongue out at her.

Out of nowhere she let out a loud laugh, so loud that it shocked and slightly scared him.

"When can I go home?" He whined.

"You're going to be here for a long-while, which is why next time I'd like you to try and avoid being shot at."

"Since when are you the comedian?" He asked.

"Somebody had to fill in while you were taking a nap," She let out a scarce grin.

"You're so mean Ravvy."

She simply shrugged her shoulders.

--

Four Months

Beast Boy hobbled into Titans Tower, Raven behind him, making sure that he didn't fall.

Streamers of every color were hung up everywhere; a wide array of colored balloons floated around, and a large banner with the words 'Welcome Home', hung above him.

Cyborg and Jinx held up party streamers and whistled at Beast Boy and Raven.

Starfire hung over Robin's shoulder and gave a hearty smile and Robin flashed a thumbs-up.

"Welcome home!" They all shouted.

Beast Boy turned his head over towards Raven and gave her a weird expression, and then with a shrug he grabbed her shoulders and dipped her down, and gave her a deep kiss. The Titans all cheered but when the kiss kept going on they all kind of just stared at each other nervously not knowing what to do. Finally after an eternity Beast Boy removed his lips and brought Raven back up. Sure to say that she was stunned.

--

_Sometime in life there is a dream_

_There is a a light_

_Where everyone is content_

_Where there is no more fight_

_There comes a time_

_When heroes rejoice_

_For always fighting_

_They have no other choice_

--

Jinx modeled atop the T-Car, "Pay attention to the car Tin Man," She gave a huge grin.

He sighed and stared at her as she moved around the car and kept on modeling, "How am I supposed to fix the car when you're parading all over it!"

She shrugged, "It's your problem Garbage Can."

He threw his monkey wrench on the ground and sighed, then a smile came across his face, "You think you're so slick…well let's see how slick you can be," he reached over and grabbed the can of oil, and began trying to throw it at her.

"AH!" She jumped behind the car and began dodging the onslaught, "Alright I'll help!"

Cyborg started dancing, "Thought so!"

--

_Ever wonder what makes a hero?_

_It's not courage_

_It's not strength_

_It's not skill_

_It's to keep going_

_Even when everyone else quits_

_It's staying persistent _

_Even when you're too tired_

_And too hungry to think straight_

_Knowing to do right_

_And to keep fighting_

_To keep hope and peace_

_In sight_

_That is what creates a hero_

_Anyone can be a hero_

_Even when dealing with the smallest of fights_

_As long as you keep going_

_Then you are doing what is right_

--

Robin and Starfire landed on the last rooftop in the city. They looked at the lasting sunrise.

"We did it!" Starfire said excitingly.

"Yeah," Robin went over to the ledge and sat down.

"Robin?"

He turned his head. "Yeah Star?"

"Why do you wear your mask?"

"What do you mean?"

"What is the purpose of wearing the mask? Do you wish to hide your accomplishments?"

He gave a small laugh. "The mask is a way for me to hide myself. I don't want people to know who I am," He looked back over towards the sun, "In a way it's a method for me to be intimidating. I don't have powers like you and the others, I don't mean to say that I am normal, but I am not as safe or as threatening as you and the others. Without my mask I am just well human," he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't want the enemy to relax when he sees me. I need to be threatening I need to have some sort of edge to me. Without my mask I am vulnerable in more ways than one. I don't want people to see me for who I really am. What and who I am is something I want to hide. Without my mask I am nothing."

"I like you when you're vulnerable."

He turned towards her; "You're allowed to see me like that."

"Good," she reached with her hand and touched his cheek. Her hand shaking she reached up and took off the mask, "I like you vulnerable."

"I like you too," They leaned towards each other and kissed.

--

_There is a flower out there_

_With all its pedals _

_It leaves a pleasant smell_

_But with time, it will willow_

_A light shines in the distance_

_A river leaves a soothing sound_

_Leaves fall elegantly_

_The wind pushes them around_

_Couples dance_

_And they laugh_

_Lonely is the man_

_Who cannot laugh_

_A silent child sits at a cliff_

_His tears fall forever_

_He leans over_

_And chases them_

--

"I can't believe you did that!" She shook her head as she took the tea bag out of her mug.

Beast Boy sat down on the couch, "You can't believe I did something?"

She sighed, "Good point," she went over and sat next to him. "Ever wondered how this is going to work?"

He shrugged, "I figured I just tell you how beautiful you are each day and from there I'll just wing it," he gave her a smile.

"You can't take anything seriously," She scolded him.

He rubbed her arm gently, "I am serious."

She placed her tea down on the table, "Remember when you had that bad dream and I was out here consoling you?"

He nodded, "I'll never forget."

She looked down, "Yeah."

He leaned down off the couch and got on his knees and took her hand, "Raven, I know we are young but I was just kinda thinking you know, when we like get older and stuff if you, well ya know, would you like marry me?"

She gasped, tears began streaming down her face, she didn't say anything, she simply nodded, and was engulfed in a giant hug.

After a few minutes and her still crying, he took her body and laid it against his, he took her head and laid it against his shoulder. "Shhh," he caressed her hair in his hand "Just go to sleep, we'll have many days to be happy."

She sniffed slightly, "I love you," she rested against his body and felt her body go to sleep.

"Yeah," Garfield rested his head atop hers and went to sleep as well.

The tea was never finished.

The End

(ta–da I'll be writing another story soon. I'm going to be adding another character…. Don't all leave! I promise you'll like this character, it'll be a really nice person, he'll fit the team well.)


End file.
